Lounder
by Joha
Summary: Una fría noche en Forks lleva a la despreocupada e inmadura Bella Swan directo a un destino que no eligió, una búsqueda que no quiere realizar y a un chico mucho peor que ella. Solo juntos podrán luchar contra los Lounders.
1. Capitulo 1

**Summary: **Una fría noche en Forks lleva a la despreocupada e inmadura Bella Swan directo a un destino que no eligió, una búsqueda que no quiere realizar y a un chico mucho peor que ella. Solo juntos podrán luchar contra los Lounders.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

- Muchas gracias por todo Bella… se que es tarde así que ten… - vi la palma del señor Brown y sonreí por los 20 dólares extras – tomate un taxi querida

- Por supuesto

Me apresuré a guardar el dinero extra y los 70 dólares que ya me había ganado por ayudar al abogado del pueblo a ordenar todos los archivos de este año. No era una gran paga pero era suficiente para poder mantenerme por unos días sin tener que pedirles nada a mis padres y mucho menos tener que estarles poniendo caritas.

Cuando salí de la oficina sentí inmediatamente el cambio de temperatura y recordé que había olvidado mi bufanda en casa. Di un grito al aire por ser tan tonta pero me había quedado dormida y no tenía tiempo de buscarla… ahora me arrepentía. No me quedó nada más que abrochar lo mejor que pude mi chaqueta y comenzar el camino hacia mi casa. Forks es un pueblo tranquilo pero helado como la puta madre, de hecho creo que nuestro verdadero enemigo aquí no es otro que el puto frio, podría haber tomado un taxi con los 20 dólares extras pero la idea de guardármelos era muchísimo más atractiva. Quería cambiar mi celular y mis padres no tenían ninguna intención de ayudarme en ello luego de que les dijera que no tenía ningún plan para este año. Mi plan era solo disfrutar la vida ahora que no estaba obligada a ir al colegio.

Sé que soy un poco irresponsable pero no tenia ningún plan de vida a seguir y en Forks tenía todo seguro, se que iba a encontrar algún trabajo medianamente bien remunerado y que mis padres nunca me correrían de casa así que no podía pedirle más a la vida que aire en mis pulmones y buenas ideas para pasar el tiempo.

Para llegar a mi casa debía seguir derecho por la calle que iba caminando pero un extraño gemido me hizo desviar la vista hacía un oscuro callejón a mi derecha. Estaba solo a unos metros de mi preciada cama y de la rica comida que tendría mi mamá pero como tengo 18 años y nada me importa realmente hice lo que me enseñaron de pequeñita a no hacer, me metí por el callejón. Podría decir que cuando escuché por segunda vez el gemido lastimero me preocupó de verdad esa chica, porque estoy segura de que era una chica, pero no fue así, seguí caminando solo por curiosidad ya que estaba muy segura de que solo sería una de las de primero que se había perdido y ahora estaba asustada. Caminé adentrándome más pero el sonido se agudizó diciéndome que no era lo que yo pensaba, ahí había una persona que necesitaba ayuda y aunque nadie me creyera después fui yo quien aumentó el paso para ayudarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – removí con esfuerzo un par de cajas de cartón que la tapaban. Era una chica como de mi edad y tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la pared - ¡Oh Dios! – gemí demasiado asustada cuando vi su pecho totalmente ensangrentado

La chica abrió los ojos en el mismo momento en que yo me paralicé. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que no pude evitar apreciar ya que hacían perfecto juego con sus cabellos dorados – Ven… - me llamó con un dedo lleno de sangre. Quizás debería haber corrido por ayuda pero una vez más en la noche no hice lo correcto y me acerqué a ella – Lo siento mucho… de verdad

Me tensé ante sus palabras y esperé porque me hiciera daño o porque algún amigo de ella saliera de su escondite y me violaran o mataran. Nada de eso llegó, en su lugar sentí los cálidos labios de la chica hacer contacto con mi mejilla derecha, fue un toqué tierno y con un montón de sentimientos aunque ninguno de ellos fue lésbico, era algo mucho más allá que en lugar de hacerme sentir mejor me confundieron. Mantuve los ojos abiertos hasta que se me cerraron solos pero no me gustó para nada lo que vi… era una imagen extraña de un hombre con los mismos ojos y cabello de chica, se veía medianamente corpulento pero la sensación que me dio en el pecho verlo era algo que si terminó por ponerme los nervios de puntas, tuve necesidad por él y yo en esta vida no siento necesidad por nada ni por nadie.

Cuando abrí los ojos la imagen se me borró y ni siquiera recordaba bien al chico, solo sabía que era un chico. Quise rebuscarlo en mi memoria pero el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que me había besado cayó sobre mí. Estaba muerta.

Su cuerpo sin vida me apresaba contra el suelo manchándome de sangre y poniéndome al borde de la histeria, debería haber seguido el camino directo a mi casa. Ahora me iban a acusar de asesinato y ni siquiera mi padre iba a poder salvarme de esta. Con fuerza que no tengo conseguí librarme de su pecho y tirarla hacia atrás, era una mujer muy linda y lamentaba mucho lo que le había pasado, seguramente era una forastera perdida, pero no podía quedarme. Cuando volví a darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo como posesa hacia mi casa, no me detuve hasta que crucé el patio trasero de mi hogar, en el colegio nunca fui buena para gimnasia pero me alegraba saber que en casos como esto no me iba a quedar a morir, que por lo menos tenía un poco de instinto de supervivencia. Miré la escalera camuflada que tenia hacia mi cuarto y ni siquiera dudé en entrar por ahí, estaba llena de sangre y a mi padre, el alcalde de Forks, le hubiera encantado saber el motivo de ello.

Cuando estuve en la calidez de mi cuarto me quité toda la ropa metiéndola en una bolsa de basura y la arrojé debajo de la cama, ya mañana me encargaría de botarla. Una vez más agradecí que mi padre pudiera haber mandando a instalarme un baño privado cuando cumplí los 13 y me llegó la menstruación. Me bañé haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por olvidar las últimas dos horas pero nada borraba la imagen de esa chica muerta en mis brazos, mucho menos su beso y sus palabras, ¿_"Lo siento" _me dijo?... bueno, eso no lo podía olvidar pero si lo hice con el rostro de ese chico… la mejor parte de toda esta mierda.

- Bellita… hija… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Rodé los ojos y gemí cortando el agua. No quería dejar de sentir el calor pero tampoco podía consumirme toda el agua caliente – Hola – Salí del baño envuelta en mi linda bata blanca – mamá… pasé por tu lado en la cocina, si hasta te saludé

- Oh – asintió conforme. Que fácil era engañarla, bueno, una mentirita blanca no mas – ahora mejor baja porque tu papá quiere hablar contigo… creo que te consiguió un trabajo

Gemí ahora con pena, no quería trabajar y mi papá se ensañaba en conseguirme uno – ¿Puedes decirle que…?

- No – su dulzura comenzó a esfumarse – sabes que te adoro y te apoyo en todo lo que puedo pero en esto tu padre tienes la razón – se encogió de hombros y me dio rabia no poder rebatirla – así que vístete y baja a comer

- Bien

Odiaba que mis padres fueran buenos y me apoyaran en todo. No eran perfectos, estaban un poquito locos pero tampoco eran malos, era unos padres común y corrientes, si, me castigaron cuando les dije que no había solicitado cupo en ninguna Universidad, sobre todo porque lo hice cuando el plazo ya estaba más que terminado. Ahora, cuando no sabía que mierda hacer con mi hermoso tiempo libre, mi padre se estaba preocupando de encontrarme algo útil para hacer, no me gustaba esto pero por lo menos estos trabajos me dejaban dinero para salir con mis amigos… bueno, para salir con mis conocidos porque amigos de verdad no tengo.

Me puse mi pijama y bajé rápido porque mi estomago ya me estaba pidiendo comida. Mis padres estaban sentados esperando por mí. Me concentré en mi familia y en la rica comida que estaba sobre la mesa, ya cuando estuviera sola en mi cuarto podía dejar que los recuerdos de hoy me atormentaran.

- Buenas noches – saludé tomando asiento – esto se ve exquisito

- Bien… comamos – mi madre nos alentó y por los próximos minutos estuvimos llenando nuestros platos

- Hija – con la boca llena miré a mi papá - ¿Cómo te fue con el señor Brown?

- Bien – tragué antes de continuar – lo ayudé en todo lo que me pidió y me pagó en seguida

- Albert es un hombre bueno… quizás podrías hablar con él sobre un trabajo más permanente

Hice una mueca y me volví a llenar la boca – No lo sé – hablé inentendiblemente – no me gusta mucho trabajar encerrada en una oficina

- ¿Y qué te gusta Bella? – pese a que mi padre se veía compuesto adiviné que estaba a punto de enojarse – no te gusta estudiar, no te gusta trabajar… si por lo menos te gustara irte de fiestas pero ni siquiera eso

- ¿O sea que prefieres que sea una zorra alcohólica y drogadicta? – sonreí por su rostro descompuesto – broma – me corregí porque le encontré un poco de razón – y lo siento pero es que… - suspiré con demasiada exageración – de verdad como que nada me gusta, ni siquiera estar en el computador o algo…

- ¿Y si… - mi madre alzó la cuchara de palo y la mantuvo así con la vista fija al frente. Estaba teniendo una epifanía, solo esperaba que fuera buena – te inscribimos en uno de esos cursos de la universidad comunitaria para que encuentres tu vocación?

- No es tan mala idea – intervino mi papá – necesitas encontrar algo para hacer Isabella – oh no, esto no pintaba bien – de verdad me preocupa tu falta de interés en todo hija… ¿No tendrás algún problema existencial o algo…?

- No – les sonreí – solo que… no se… - no me gustaba mucho hablar de mis cosas pero ahora se estaba dando el momento – es como si aun no encontrara eso que es para mí, como si mi destino estuviera esperándome en algún lugar y estar aquí sin verlo me frustra y me hace sentir mal

El rostro de mi padre volteó ligeramente hacia mi madre, sabía que se estaban transmitiendo algo pero no tenía ni una mínima idea de que era – Bien, las vacaciones recién empiezan y no es necesario que estés aquí sin hacer nada así que con tu madre pensamos que – tomó su mano sobre la mesa. Supongo que para que no se sintiera excluida – podrías irte uno días a la casa que tenemos en Florida, tu sola… quizás estar sola y tranquila te sirve

Mi sonrisa se hizo grande de pronto - ¿De verdad? – mis padres asintieron – bien, creo que es buena idea… lo pensaré

Aunque no tenía mucho que pensar preferí decirles que lo haría ya que me conocía demasiado bien para saber que podía cambiar de decisión en cualquier momento. Luego de eso la cena pasó rápido y mucho más animada. No fue hasta que estuve en mi cuarto sola que volví a pensar en la chica muerta, pero así como las imágenes se me agolparon las alejé, eso ya había pasado y solo si alguien comenzaba a hacer preguntas pensaría en ello y en la posibilidad de hablar.

.

.

.

Llevaba tres días pensando en si irme a Florida o no, creo sinceramente que era medio bipolar o depresiva porque no termina de decirme, por eso comencé a hacer mi maleta en caso de que de un momento a otro me decidiera, prefiera tenerla lista, tomarla e irme pero no llegué mas allá de poner un par de camisetas y un jean antes de arrepentirme y dejarla a un lado.

Hoy saldría por la tarde con un par de conocidos del colegio a tomar algo, éramos compañeros de colegio pero ellos si había aplicado a alguna Universidad. Irina, Mike y Lauren era chicos simpáticos pero por más que habíamos compartido un par de situaciones cómicas no terminaban de ser mis amigos. Mañana ellos se iban de vacaciones para después ir a la Universidad así que esto era como su despedida, hace una semana y media que no veía a mis ex compañeros, desde que terminó el año que me encerré en mi misma, ¡Mierda!, si que era una freek.

Cuando llegué al bar los divisé en una mesa por lo que me apresuré a sentarme junto a ellos pero ni bien posé mi lindo trasero en la silla acolchada me arrepentí ya que esos tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en mi como si fuera un ser demasiado extraño.

- ¿Qué? – me encogí de hombros con algo de dureza - ¿Qué? – alcé un poco más la voz ya que seguían viéndome rara

- ¿Te teñiste el pelo? – Lauren tenía unos pequeños reflejos rubios pero no por eso era una cabeza hueca que pensaba que todo el mundo se teñía

- No – me reí porque su preguntara era un tanto extraña

Irina se me acercó demasiado, invadiendo mi espacio vital – Es que… - de mi cabeza pasó su vista a mis ojos – estas como más rubia y tus ojos… - estaba tan cerca que solo para molestarla le di un beso en la mejilla. No le importó mucho pero si retrocedió – y puedo apostar a que tus ojos están más… verdes

- Si Bella – ahora intervino Mike – estas como… más linda. Aunque tu cabello y tus ojos chocolates también son hermosos

Rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta que en la mesa ya había tres botellas de cervezas vacías porque los conocía y sabia como se ponían con un poco de alcohol. Después de jurarles que no me había teñido el cabello ni me había puesto lentes de contacto pudimos comenzar a pasarlo bien.

Por las siguientes dos horas me olvidé de todo. No había pensando mucho en la chica rubia ya que no se supo nada de algún cuerpo encontrado así que me convencí que solo había sido una broma o una ilusión mía, sin cuerpo no hay asesinato ¿no?, así que hice mis mayores esfuerzos por no dejar que esos recuerdos me invadieran e hice lo posible por preocuparme solo de mi mayor problema hasta ahora… irme o no a Florida.

- ¿Y tu Bella? – dejé de ver mi cerveza para mirar a Irina - ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?

- No lo sé – le sonreí – pero por ahora pienso ir al baño

Cuando los dejé riendo me puse de pie y caminé hacia el fondo del bar, mi vejiga no estaba llena así que me quedé apoyada en una pared por unos minutos, me gustaba salir pero a veces necesitaba unos minutitos sin tantas risas. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de mi soledad cuando sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca y me guiaba hacia alguna parte, quise patalear y pelear pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, solo cuando el frio de la noche me llegó de golpe en el rostro pude reaccionar. Sabía que era un hombre el que me tenían presa pero aun así pude liberarme fácilmente de su agarre.

- Veo que eres más fuerte que la anterior

- ¿Anterior? – lo miré extrañada. Debía estar asustada pero no lo estaba, solo era un tipo borracho – creo que lo mejor será que entres, tu estas borracho y deberías irte antes de que llame a la policía

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Nunca había visto a una _"cazadora" _que pensara en llamar a la policía? – cuando dibujó las comillas en el aire me dio sensación de risa que no supe contener

Este hombre seguramente había quedado en juntarse con alguna prostituta o amiga especial con quien tenía algún extraño juego del rol. Nada que me interesara.

- Creo que me estas confundiendo… permiso

Me di vuelta para volver a entrar pero mi cuerpo fue arrojado por los aires, pensé por un segundo que iba quebrarme algo pero cuando aterricé no sentí ningún dolor, de hecho me levanté enseguida. Eso si me asustó, yo era lo menos ágil que existe en el mundo pero aquí estaba, dando una voltereta por los aires y aterrizando como toda una gatita.

- ¿Ya estas lista?... nunca me había encontrado con una como _tú _y me muero por aumentar mis poderes… con tantas jóvenes lindas que hay por ahí

Cuando el hombre pasó su lengua por sus labios sentí una ira fluir por mi cuerpo. Entendí sus palabras y solo pude sentir asco por sus intenciones, quería golpearlo y así lo hice, me abalancé sobre él tomándolo desde el cuello y cortándole la afluencia de oxigeno hacia la cabeza.

- Eres un cerdo, – apreté mas el agarre – un maldito animal… ¿Ya has violado a alguien antes? – cuando su carcajada esforzaba resonó encontré las fuerzas para apretar aun mas mi agarré. Sentí como levanté un poco su cuerpo así que con mi pierna derecha le hice una zancadilla para que se arrodillara – el mundo no merece tener a alimañas como tu quitándonos el aire

- ¿Y qué… harás al respecto? – sus manos se posaron sobre mis brazos pero no ejercieron ninguna presión – llevo años buscando a lindas jovencitas y nunca… nadie – tosió y supe que mi agarre estaba haciéndole efecto – ha hecho nada… cuando ellas lloran, gritan… suplican… nadie…

Sentí un calor mucho mayor apoderarse de mi cuerpo, nunca había pensado en matar a alguien pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, este no era un hombre era un demonio que merecía morir. Sin saber bien que hacía tomé su cuello con amabas manos, con la palma abierta y los dedos bien enterrados y di vuelta hacia lados contrarios. Solo el sonido de sus huesos romperse y el cuerpo inerte me hicieron volver a la realidad.

Solté el cuerpo con asco, ahora tendría que sentirme mal pero no lo hacía, era como si hubiera hecho algo bueno, y para nada algo malo, sentía como que esta era mi contribución a la sociedad.

Los médicos salvan vidas y yo había matado a un violador.

Aun así había matado a alguien, eso era fuerte y mis piernas lo vieron así, cedieron y me dejaron caer junto a ese cuerpo sin vida, quise tocarlo para convencerme de que esta muerte era real pero como se estaba haciendo costumbre, no pude hacer lo que quería ya que algo surgió antes.

La misma visión de antes, el mismo chico de cabellos broncíneos y ojos verdes me miraba, ahora podía ver su rostro con mucho mayor detalle y era hermoso, me atrajo ni bien lo vi pero no era solo su cuerpo… era como una necesidad de él… como si lo necesitara para sobrevivir. Supe que él sentía lo mismo cuando su mano se extendió hacia la mía.

Cerré los ojos por instinto, como si ese gesto fuera protegerme de lo que sentí en cuanto mis ojos se conectaron a los de él… era como… como si lo necesitara, como si mi cuerpo me pidiera que buscar, no, mi cuerpo me rogaba porque lo buscara y yo de verdad que quería hacerlo. Avancé un paso hacia la nada, menos mal que choqué con el cadáver de ese hombre porque eso me hizo volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que estaba a punto de encaminarme hacia un punto ciego.

Aunque me costó un poco conseguí componerme o por lo menos aparentar que estaba bien. Para mí la noche había terminado pero necesitaba despedirme de mis amigos. Entré al local directo a la mesa donde ellos reían despreocupados de todo lo que acababa de pasarme en ese oscuro callejón.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si – Mike no me creyó mucho porque frunció su ceño – solo me siento un poco mas cansada y… creo que me iré a Florida por las vacaciones así que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa a empacar

- ¿A Florida? – le sonreí a Irina haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo porque no se viera como una mueca - ¿Sola?

Asentí – Bueno… si quieres que te acompañemos algunos días durante el verano puedes llamarnos… ¿Lo sabes no?

- Gracias Lau… lo sé – tomé mi bolso y chaqueta de la silla y me apresuré a despedirme de todos – nos veremos por ahí chicos

- ¡Ey Bells! – la mano de mi amigo no me dejó avanzar más - ¿Estás segura de que no estás usando lentes de contactos?... tus ojos… - se acercó tanto a mí que me sentí invadida – están demasiado verdes

- Están iguales que siempre – ahora sí que mi sonrisa fue una mueca porque ni siquiera podía decir cuál era el color de mis ojos con total certeza - ¡Adiós chicos!

Prácticamente corrí a tomar el primer taxi que pasaba, las calles de Forks no eran para nada peligrosas pero aun así había taxis que la gente cómoda tomaba para no caminar en el frio, yo lo tomé porque ya no estaba segura de la estas calles no ocultaran peligros tras las sombras. Dos muertes en menos de una semana eran suficientes para espantar a cualquiera y algo me decía que ambas estaban unidas.

Cuando llegué a mi casa mis papas ya estaban durmiendo, me saqueé la ropa a tirones y me acosté tapada hasta la cabeza, solo quería olvidar esta noche pero no pude… esos ojos verdes y ese cabello rubio con extraños matices se colaron una y otro vez entre mis sueños rogándome porque lo encontrara y creo que eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

Desperté con una decisión tomada, no sabía por dónde empezar pero el viaje a Florida seria mi excusa, si resultaba que ese chico no existía o era un asesino en seria ya tendría tiempo después para arrepentirme porque ahora mi objetivo estaba claro. Me bañé con calma y me vestí de la misma forma, hasta ese momento todo estaba normal pero como ya se había hecho costumbre en mi vida no todo era perfecto. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me vi al espejo, no me reconocí, mis ojos eran verde esmeralda y mi cabello rubio como el sol, el reflejo que me devolvía no era yo. Al principio pensé que el cabello se me había decolorado por alguna razón y que los ojos… no lo sé, medité por un momento hasta que me di cuenta que esa era yo y que nadie podía verme así, tomé una vieja gorra de beisbol y un par de lentes oscuros y salí de la casa antes de que alguien me viera. Recorrí las calles de Forks buscando lo que necesitaba, no demoré mucho en conseguir todo, un tinte para el cabello y unos lentes de contacto color café, agradecí que nadie me reconociera ya que sería extraño para cualquier ver a la hija del alcalde con otro cabello y otros ojos.

Gracias a que las estrellas se alinearon conseguí subir a mi cuarto sin que nadie me viera, me teñí según las instrucciones y esperé, lamentablemente cuando me quise lavar el cabello me di cuenta que el color no se había fijado, el rubio seguía siendo igual de resplandeciente a como estaba en la mañana. Con los lentes de contacto me fue mejor ya que el color que se creó era mucho más parecido al mío. Supongo que no me quedaba otra que decirles a mis padres que quise un cambio… ¡Puaj! Como si me gustara el rubio para mi cabello.

Sin salir de mi cuarto hice mi maleta y ordené mis cosas para mi viaje. Ahora más que nunca necesita alguna explicación y mi único indicio era ese chico, ya con todo listo bajé para encontrarme con mis padres sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

- Me voy a Florida – deje la maleta en el suelo y me acerqué a ellos – necesito pensar muchas cosas y…

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello hija?

- Un cambio mamá – creo que eso sonó convincente

- Bueno, parece que estas decida así que iré a dejarte a Port Ángeles y…

- No – detuve a mi padre antes de que se pusiera de pie – prefiero irme sola…

Mis padres se miraron teniendo otra charla silenciosa – Quiero que llames seguido – asentí – y que te cuides mucho. – se metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, supongo que para pasarme dinero – Si te falta me avisas

- Tranquilo – acepté lo que me daba sin siquiera mirarlo – tengo mis ahorros

La despedida fue de un apretado abrazo de los tres. Me alegraba mucho saber que no ponían ningún reparo a esto, quizás ellos no saben a dónde voy de verdad pero si saben que voy en busca de mi destino… si tan solo supieran que mi destino parece ser un chico de ojos verdes y cabello extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaps<strong>

**Se que no se entiende mucho **

**OJO: Acá no hay vampiros**

**SON TODOS HUMANOS, POR LO MENOS LOS PROTAGONISTAS :)**

**Espero que me den su voto de confianza y sigan la historia ya que se irá sabiendo mas de la trama conforme pasen los capitulos.**

**Ya saben que acepto cualquier opinión mientras sea en buena :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

- Deberías dejas de beber

Rodé los ojos y traté de que esas palabras se esfumaran porque no tenía ánimo ahora para soportar esto. Tomé la botella con fuerza en caso de que mi amigo quisiera arrancármela y le di otro sorbo.

- ¡Claro! Ignórame… como si eso sirviera – lo último lo murmuró pero sé que lo hizo con intención para que lo escuchara

- No me presiones Emmett – golpeé la mesa de centro con excesiva fuerza al dejar la botella sobre ella – no estoy de animo

- ¡Nunca estas de ánimo!

- ¡NO! – rugí poniendo de pie - ¿CÓMO MIERDA QUE ESTES DE ANIMO SI TENGO ESTA VIDA DE MIERDA!

El alcohol estaba apoderándose de mis sentidos así que cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en ellos… yo no era como ellos, necesitaba concentrarme y volver a encontrar mi centro.

- ¿De verdad crees que siendo como ellos te escaparas? – abrí los ojos y mi amigo estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados en frente de mi

- Estoy vivo ¿No? – me toqué el pecho sin medir mi fuerza. Me dolió

Si, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo su efecto - ¡Perfecto! Entonces sería bueno que yo me fuera ya… quizás lo que necesitas es estar solo

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – pasé por su lado para tomar mi chaqueta, mi billetera estaba en mi bolsillo - ¡voy a salir!

- ¡SAL! – gritó a mis espaldas - ¡Y ve si matas a algún Lounder!

Eso último me dio las energías para cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Lounders.

Esos malditos, si no volvía a ver uno en mi vida sería tan feliz. Quizás podría hacer las cosas que siempre quise, cumplir mis sueños… tener una vida y no esta mierda que me obligaba a estar borracho todo el tiempo.

Camine por entre los callejones aledaños a nuestro sucucho. No tenia miedo, podía con cualquiera, hasta con uno que otro Lounder por si se llegaban a aparecer, pero ahora espero sinceramente que guarden sus perversiones y su maldad porque esta noche será completamente mía. A solo dos cuadras de mi casa estaba la parada con la mejores putas de todo Nueva York, una mamada de cualquiera de ellas era suficiente para hacerme olvidar de todo, solo me faltaban un par de pasos para doblar la esquina que me esperaba pero no pude hacerlo, un sollozo me lo impidió.

¡Por esto los odiaba!

Podía vivir encerrado en mi sucucho sabiendo lo que pasaba pero sin verlo. No si lamentablemente o no, pero no podía escaparme una vez que los veía.

Avancé hacia los sollozos y vi al maldito amenazando con una navaja a dos chicos, los hombres pese a ser grandes estaban histéricos y no era para menos, a uno le había hecho un corte en plena mejilla derecha.

Bien, parece que mi acción de esta noche seria otra.

- ¡EY! – grité llamando la atención de los tres hombres – ustedes dos – apunté a los chicos - ¡corran!

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que uno de ellos tomara al otro y salieran corriendo. El maldito Lounder se dio vuelta y por más que trató de identificarme se le hizo difícil, supongo que aun me quedaba una buena dosis de alcohol en la sangre.

- Tu… ohhh – al Lounder solo le bastó dar un paso hacia mí para reconocerme. Supongo que mis ojos verdes y me pelo rubio le daban una idea de quién era. Si supiera que solo mi cabello se había aclaro un poco con la transmutación – eres un cazador

- ¡No somos cazadores! – quise defenderme – ¡Somos limpiadores de Lounders! – me quité la chaqueta que dio Emmett para mi cumpleaños número 16, justo antes… la dejé a un lado y me remangué la camisa. Alguien iba a sangrar hoy

Sé que lo que dije sonó totalmente ridículo así que no me importaba que se estuviera riendo, dentro de poco estaría muerto - ¿Entonces vas a matarme? – asentí avanzando hacia él – oh niñito, eso será difícil porque tengo muchas ganas de incrementar mis poderes… y matar a un cazador…

- ¡NO SOMOS CAZADORES!

- ¿Y tu compañera?... ¿No se suponen que son dos?

- Yo mismo basto para matarte

Pensé que iba a tener un poco de emoción pero en cuanto el tipo se me acercó lo hizo con la navaja hacia adelante, solo necesite hacerle un movimiento que había aprendido hace algún tiempo para cambiar el curso de la navaja directo a su corazón. En segundo el Lounder cayó muerto a mis pies. Quizás era bueno en esto y quizás podría sobrevivir yo solo matándolos pero este no era la puta vida que yo había escogido.

Si tan solo ese día no me hubiera quedado estudiando hasta tarde…

_La biblioteca acababa de cerrar, me debería haber ido hace mucho pero no tenía ganas de llegar a casa… casa, más bien a ese infierno. Mi mejor forma de salir de ese lugar era el estudio así que me refugiaba en él cada vez que podía._

_Ya era tarde, hacía calor así que llevaba mi chaqueta en la mano. Amaba mi chaqueta, mi mejor amigo Emmett acaba de regalármela y aunque era prácticamente el único regalo que he recibido en mi vida no dejaba de ser el mejor._

_Miami era un lugar caluroso pero hoy sentía un calor excesivo, apuré el paso para llegar solo porque tenía sed y hambre. Si era por ver a mi padrastro… prefería quedarme a dormir en la calle. Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del escándalo hasta que me encontré en medio de él._

_Era una mujer evidentemente drogada zamarreando a una niñita que no debía sobrepasar los 5 años, inmediatamente recuerdos de mi propia madre me invadieron. No lo pensé, solo me lancé sobre la mujer para que soltara a la niña que lloraba desesperaba. Cuando la tuve cerca no solo comprobé que estaba drogada sino que también olía a alcohol._

_- ¡Suéltame maldito!_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_No pude terminar de hablar ya que me empujó tan fuerte que terminé trastabillando y con mi culo en el suelo. Me costó un poco coordinar lo que acaba de pasar, cuando iba a levantarme un hombre apareció de la nada inmovilizando a la mujer. Sinceramente no me preocupé por ella pero si por la niña quien estaba arrinconada rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y llorando a mares._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_Negó sin dejar de hipar – Mi mamá… es mala – levantó su carita y estaba evidentemente asustada – no dejes que me lleve… por favor señor… no me deje con ella_

_La abrace contra mi pecho y agradecí como la mierda haberlo hecho porque justo en ese momento el chico que había aparecido le dio vuelta el cuello a la mujer dejando caer su cuerpo inmóvil al suelo. Abrí los ojos y la boca sin moverme, no podía creer que la haya matado, así sin más…_

_- Cierra los ojitos y quédate quietita hasta que venga… ¿Te sabes la canción del caballito blanco? – la niña solo asintió sin abrir sus ojos. Se lo agradecí – bien, cántala hasta que yo te diga ¿sí?_

_Volvió a asentir. Le di un beso en su frente y me levante. En una zancada llegué al hombre._

_- ¿Qué mierda hiciste? – solo mi empujón demostró mi ira ya que mantuve el tono bajo - ¡La mataste!_

_El hombre vio de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien – No mate a alguien… mate a Lounder_

_- ¿Un Lounder? – no me hacía gracia esto. Volví a empujarlo solo por instinto - ¿Y qué mierda es eso?_

_- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como un hombre puede violar a una niña?... ¿Qué mierda está pasando por su retorcida cabeza? – asentí sintiendo un frio recorrer mi cuerpo. Eso era algo que muchas veces me había preguntad – Eso es un Lounder_

_- No… entiendo_

_- Los Lounders… - volvió a mirar por todos – son humanos… malos humanos. Pero… _

_- ¿Qué miras? – quise seguir su mirada pero no había nada, solo oscuridad - ¿Esperas a la policía?_

_Negó volviendo a mirarme. Ahora su mirada era completamente distinta – No… a mi compañera, pero ya no puedo esperar – me tomó del rostro. Estaba demasiado cerca de mi pero aun así no fui capaz de alejarme – tu tendrás que buscarla a ella… recuerda – apretó demasiado su agarre – tienes que buscar a Irina porque o si no ambos morirán. Un cazador no puede subsistir sin su compañero_

_- ¿Cazador? – me quise remover. Tuve toda la intención pero sus ojos verdes me tenían atrapado - ¿Qué mierda…?_

_Un beso, un beso cálido y cargado de sentimientos. Ningún sentimiento amoroso, era algo mas, era… algo distinto. Acepté su beso que duro unos segundos más. Cuanto terminó por fin fui consciente de mi cuerpo y logré separarme de él solo para verlo caer._

_No me había dado cuenta antes pero el hombre tenía una herida muy cerca de su corazón, era una cortada o algo, no sé, solo estoy seguro que sangraba mucho._

_- Lo siento mucho pero ahora te toca a ti… eres un chico joven y yo no… solo busca a mi compañera, ella te dirá todo sobre nosotros y los Lounder_

_Su mano se dejó caer por completo, inerte… muerta. _

_No entendía nada, ahora había dos cuerpos en este callejón y yo necesitaba hacer algo. Giré para ver a la niña que seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado… cantando. Como pude me puse de pie y corrí hacia ella, la tomé en brazos y salí de ese callejón, corrí lo más que pude hasta una estación de policías. No era capaz de entrar por eso solo le pedí a la niña que les contara todo lo que había pasado, eran dos muertos en un callejón, lo sentía en el alma pero no podía quedarme a que me acusaran de algo._

_Esperé hasta que la niña entrara y me gire para seguir mi camino incondicional rogando por olvidar esta noche._

Desde esa noche nada fue igual, yo tomé el lugar de ese hombre y aunque busqué a Irina y ella me informó un poco más sobre esta maldición nunca volví, tomé mis cosas, dejé a mi padrastro y hui. Corrí sin parar por meses huyendo de toda esa mierda, un par de Lounders me encontraron pero logré véndenselos, solo cuando estuve a punto de perder me di cuenta que o me rendía y buscaba a Irina para quedarme a su lado o encontraba una solución. Menos mal que gracias a mi perseverancia y al alcohol fue la segunda opción que me dio la solución.

Estuve solo casi un año hasta que Emmett me encontró, si no hubiera sido por él me habría muerto hace mucho, no a manos de un Lounder, sino gracias a mi mismo.

Le debía más de lo que pensaba a Emmett, por eso mismo cambie el rumbo de mis pasos, ya no tenía ganas de sexo ni mucho menos de una mamada, prefería volver a casa… además, el efecto del alcohol estaba pasando y no quería toparme con otro Lounder por ahí.

El camino hacia mi casa se me hizo difícil, me dolía la cabeza de una forma extraña, solo me dolía así cuando iba a tener una visión y si me estaba pasando era porque la sucesora de Irina no había aguantado mucho. Sé que era mi culpa, que ellas me estaban buscando pero no podía dejar que este mundo me comiera o si no me iba a perder en el.

En cuanto abrí la cadena que a penas y nos resguardaba de los ladrones me tiré en el sillón, la visión venia y yo no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para aplacarla. Tomé mi cabeza y vi lo que estaba pasando.

Era una chica castaña, con ojos color chocolates, una hermosa mirada pero algo perdida, por alguna extraña razón me sentía a gusto viéndola a los ojos ya que era como si me estuviera viendo a mí mismo. Me dio pena la chica, esos hermosos ojos y ese brillante cabello iban a desaparecer para dar paso a un rubio común y a unos ojos demasiado extraños.

Me tomé la cabeza y esperé hasta que todo pasara, la chica era linda y me gustó pero ni por ella ni por nadie iba a entregarme a la vida de la que llevaba cuatro años escapando. Sentí como Emmett llegaba a mi lado y ya estaba listo para dejar ir la visión pero esta volvió a repetirse como si estuviera obligándome a prestarle atención, apreté los ojos e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no chillar por el dolor que me estaba causando justo en medio de mis cejas.

- ¡Edward! ¡EDWARD! Reacciona hombre – con mucha voluntad conseguí pestañear y dejar ir esas malditas imágenes

- Estoy bien – la mano de Emmett me molestaba ya que mis ojos aun estaban algo sensibles - ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

Tomé su mano y la corrí – Lo siento pero como te fuiste por un momento

- Lo sé – suspiré y tiré de mis cabellos para correrlos hacia atrás. Hice lo mismo con mi cuerpo y me dejé caer en el respaldo del sofá – es solo que… murió otra – traté de decirlo normal pero aun así hice una mueca porque a pesar de todo esa chica no tenía la culpa… la culpa era solo mía

- ¡VES! – la voz de mi amigo se levanto varios decibeles al igual que su cuerpo – todo esto es tu culpa… porque estás aquí escondido y no dejas que te encuentren

- No es mi problema – me encogí de hombros ya no tan seguro de ellos. Los ojos cafés de la chica que ahora tomaría el lugar de la anterior _"cazadora" _me habían parecido lindos y era una verdadera lástima saber que ese color se había perdido al igual que su vida

El pequeño sucucho en el que estábamos tenía un enorme agujero justo frente a mis ojos, me concentré en él para no dejar que las palabras de la única persona que estaba siempre a mi lado me hicieran flaquear. Era yo quien había renunciado a todo y que ahora tenía que convivir prácticamente con las ratas para mantenerme vivo, si esa chica encontraba este mismo método no tendría por qué ser asesinada… era simple.

- Ed… amigo – el enorme cuerpo de Emmett volvió a posicionarse a mi lado en el sofá – tienes que hacer algo al respecto… no puedes dejar que otra chica vuelva a ser asesina cuando está en tus manos hacer algo al respecto. Tú sabes que… – de reojo vi como sus mejillas con hoyuelos comenzaban a colorearse – yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sea cual sea tu decisión pero… creo que debes buscar a esta chica. Es tu destino

- Eres un muy buen amigo Emmett – si la situación fuera diferente lo hubiera abrazado pero no quería confundir aun mas sus sentimos – si todo fuera distinto…

- Tranquilo – me sonrió mostrándome sus hoyuelos. Me animó ver a mi amigo de mejor humor, después de todo él era mi cable a tierra – se que no eres gay, que no puedes amarme pero eso no quiere decir que yo deje de estar a tu lado… sabes que estaré aquí mientras me necesites

- Lo sé – le di una palmadita

- Pero…

- Tengo hambre – lo corté – maté a un Lounder y se me abrió el apetito – se que eso iba a bastar para mantenerlo distraído por ahora

.

.

.

Una excelente semana había pasado, siempre cuando una nueva "limpiadora" era iniciada estaba teniendo visiones los primeros días pero hoy había cumplido los siete y no había pasado nada, sonreí sobre mi cama en cuanto abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que iba a ser un buena día, más bien una buena tarde ya que el reloj que colgaba la pared marcaba la 1 de la tarde.

Me estiré y rezongué haciendo hora para ponerme de pie, estaba dando el ultimo bostezo cuando una nueva visión vino a mí. Ahora era distinto, yo no estaba viéndola, era ella quien me veía a mí, esto era demasiado extraño.

Su pelo era completamente rubio y sus ojos era verdes, iguales a los míos, la vi de frente sin poder desviar mi mirada, ella sabía que estaba en su sueño o ella en el mío, lo que viniera al caso. Estaba enojada.

_- Voy a encontrarte_

_- Inténtalo – me crucé de brazos y traté de verme lo más relajado posible_

_- Estoy cerca y no te vas a escapar_

_Titirité un poco, esto no me asustaba porque era normal la conexión. Pero ella… ella me daba una sensación extraña – No sabes dónde estoy_

_- ¡Se donde estas maldito borracho!_

Me forcé a abrir los ojos ya que era la única forma en que las imagen se iban a ir, se fueron pero no sin que antes la chica me levantara el dedo de al medio en un claro gesto que demostraba su disconformidad.

Con pesar me levanté de mi catre y caminé hacia el baño, el espejo estaba roto, el lavamanos tenía solo una llave buena, la ducha no tenia cortina y ni siquiera salía agua caliente, vivía como la mierda porque si estaba entre la mierda era imposible que ellos me encontraran pero…

¿Esta mierda era mejor que luchar contra los Lounders?

Me mojé la cara con abundante agua y rogué porque mis pensamientos se aclararan. Por tantos años juré que tendría un futuro distinto al que estaba escrito en mis estrellas, con una madre drogadicta y prostituta que terminó en una zanja y dejándome con un maldito proxeneta era más que lógico que yo iba a ser un maldito borracho que viviera en un sucucho. Fueron tantos años de creer que podía torcerle la mano al destino y ahora… era yo mismo quien me tenía en la mierda pero, si no dejaba de beber ellos iban a encontrarme.

Solo con un bóxer mal puesto entré a la sala en común que tenía este pequeño departamento. Gracias a Emmett y a sus trabajos es que comíamos.

- Buenos días

Me odie por hacerlo esto, sabía que debía taparme, él nunca me decía nada pero sé que se excitaba con verme tan desnudo. Busqué una solución que encontré al ver una camiseta tirada en el suelo, me la puse y avancé hacia la pequeña mesa en donde estaba comiendo.

- Yo… estuve pensando…

Lo vi y estaba totalmente atento – Te escucho

- Quizás si encuentro a esta chica… - negué porque se me hacía muy difícil hablar sobre esto – no lo sé… podríamos encontrar alguna forma de luchar en contra en esto

- Sabes cuál es la única forma de que dejes de ser un cazador

- ¡No soy un cazador!

¡Mierda! odiaba que nos dijeran así, para mí la idea de cazador seguía siendo algo como Buffy o los Cazafantasmas, unas especies de superhéroes de lo que yo estaba lejísimos de ser.

- Lo entiendo chico no cazador

- Ella está cerca – volví a ponerme melancólico y serio. Esto era tan difícil como la mierda – y pienso que si yo me concentro podrá encontrarme

- ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

Vi de reojo como se ponía de pie y se agachaba a mi lado – Solo sé que esta es la vida de la que siempre quise escapar y… no es justo para ti tampoco Emmett. Tú mereces más que esto, si tan solo te fueras

- Tu… ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- ¡No!

Mi voz salió mucho más segura de lo que pensaba, tanto que ni siquiera me sentí extraño cuando las manos de Emm se posaron en mis mejillas. Tanto tiempo me pregunté él porque él me amaba y porque yo no podía hacerlo, era… sé que tengo mucho que agradecerle pero…

- Eres mi mejor amigo Emm

- Lo sé – sus manos se movieron sin intención de dejar mi rostro – y si tu quisieras podría ser mucho más Edward. Solo si me dieras una oportunidad

- Yo… te juro que… - cerré los ojos y pensé

Para mí el amor no era cosa de sexo, de si quien amas es hombre o mujer, para mí el amor tenía mucho de circunstancia y Emmett era quien mas había estado en mi vida. Sé que me encantan las mujeres y que los hombres no me llaman la atención pero mi amigo no era cualquier hombre… Emmett era quien impidió que muriera hace tanto tiempo.

- Solo dame un poco de tiempo ¿sí?

Él asintió pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Solo eso te pido, que lo consideres

- Antes de tomar cualquier otra decisión necesito encontrar a esta chica – no pude evitar hacer una mueca al pensar en ella. No la conocía y ya me parecía odiosa

- Bien – antes de alejar sus manos me dio una caricia que me gustó bastante

Dos días más pasaron, no bebí ni siquiera una gota de alcohol lo que me hacia vulneraba a los Lounders así que aprovechando mi reciente aceptación a mi condición me di un par de vueltas por las calles de Brookyn y me encontré con tres Lounders. Tres malditos menos para esta ciudad y para el mundo, Emmett estaba feliz de que por fin estuviera realizando mi "trabajo", nuestra relación seguía en pausa, aun no estaba seguro de poder darle una oportunidad y no porque eso me convertiría en homosexual sino porque no estaba para nada seguro de poder darle lo que él se merecía.

Hoy había sido una agotadora jornada en la cual me había desecho de un proxeneta y de un tipo que le vendía drogas a menores de edad. Estaba cansado y mis pies a penas y me respondían así que en cuento llegué a casa me tiré en el sofá y me quedé ahí. Emmett hoy tenía un trabajo, parece que iba a descargar un camión o no sé qué así que tenía un par de horas para dormir tranquilo. Mis ojos ya se estaban cerrando llevándome a un lindo sueño cuando ella volvió a aparecer.

_- ¡Ey tú!_

_Gemí antes de verla. No necesitaba abrir los ojos ya que nuestra conexión era más bien "con los ojos cerrados". La vi con calma, se veía molesta y ¡oh, oh! Su rostro tenía un corte que seguramente había sido causado por un Lounder._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¡Encontrarte! – rugió moviendo sus brazos de forma graciosa. Parece que mi risa no le gustó - ¡Se que tu sabes algo! No sé porque mierda te puedo ver y hablar contigo cuando cierro los ojos pero… ¿Por qué mierda tengo que encontrarte?_

_Aunque la chica se veía enojada y con ganas de patearme las bolas estaban a punto de soltar una lagrima. La entendía, esa impotencia de no saber lo que estaba pasando con nuestro propio cuerpo era horrible._

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

_- En Minneapolis_

_- Oh, estas lejos aun_

_- ¡¿Lejos de donde?_

_Quise taparme los odios por su grito pero no tenía sentido – De Nueva York_

_- ¿Ahí estas? – asentí – bien, entonces deberíamos juntarnos a mitad de camino o algo no se… en Michigan_

_- No – negué sin querer molestarla – es mejor que vengas a Nueva York… este es el lugar ideal para que hablemos sobre los Lounders_

_- ¿Lounders? – bien, parece ser que ella sabe menos de lo que me imaginaba_

_- Solo… ven a Nueva York_

_- ¿Y porque debería hacerte caso? Ni siquiera sé que como te llamas – sonreí. Se veía hermosa enojada, pero no era su cabello rubio ni sus ojos verdes, eran sus rosadas mejillas las que le daban un toque especial_

_- Me llamo Edward y podré resolver gran parte de tus dudas…_

_- Bella… dime Bella_

_- Bien Bella… te espero entonces en Nueva York_

Su sonrisa y su asentimiento fue lo último que vi antes de abrir los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**se entendio un poquito mas?**

**Puchis, ojala que les gusté esta historia por ser como es porque de verdad se que es complicado que enganché algo raro pero bueno... será :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

El techo de la habitación del motel en el que me estaba quedando tenía tantas grietas que me era imposible poder concentrarme por completo. Mañana iba a partir rumbo a Nueva York, bueno, la verdad es que solo pienso llegar a Chicago, ya que no pensaba subirme en un bus durante 20 horas solo para llegar antes donde… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Oh si, Edwin o algo por el estilo. Cerré los ojos y traté de conciliar mi sueño.

_- Me llamo Edward_

_Gemí audiblemente. Por lo menos para mí antes de ver a Edward – Lo siento… pero no tenías que meterte en mis sueños solo para corregirme tu nombre_

_- No lo hice por eso, es solo que se me olvidó darte un dato importante_

_- ¿Y ese seria…? – lo alenté ya que de verdad que quería dormirme cuanto antes_

_- El alcohol espanta a los Lounders. Sé que ya has matado a un par pero ellos son de verdad una mierda y es mejor que sepas esto para que por lo menos llegues entera a Nueva York_

_- Gracias por dato – fruncí el ceño porque de verdad esto más raro aun – aunque aún no sé porque tengo que ir yo hacia allá… tenemos la misma distancia_

_- Nueva York es la ciudad de los Lounders, dejémoslo así por ahora_

_Rodé los ojos – Es bien_

_- Recuerda Bella… tener una botellita de ron es como tener un escudo_

_- Prefiero el vodka_

_- Bien chica – me alzó los pulgares y sonrió. La verdad es que era bastante guapo – nos vemos en unos tres días_

_- Adiós_

Murmuré antes de conciliar mi tan anhelado sueño. Traté de no pensar en Edward porque aun no lo conocía y no me parecía una buena opción soñar con alguien a quien no le visto el rostro en vivo y en directo.

.

.

.

Mi trasero estaba literalmente cuadrado ya que al final me decidí por un bus que iba directo desde Minneapolis hasta Chicago y sin escala, así que llevaba 7 penosas horas sentadas en el mismo duro asiento. Por ahora estaba estirando mis piernas aunque no podía quedarme mucho tiempo parada ya que eran las 6 de la tarde y yo aun necesitaba buscar donde quedarme.

Después de preguntar por aquí y por allá preferí quedarme cerca del terminal de buses ya que mañana saldría rumbo a Nueva York. Me costó un poco decidirme por un viaje directo pero eran 10 horas con dos horas de paradas mejor a perder otro día. El bus salía a las 10 de la mañana así que iba a estar llegando cerca de las 22 horas a la ciudad de los Lounder… y de Edward.

Gracias a un lindo chico supe que a la vuelta de la esquina había un motel económico y limpio así que después de guiñarle un ojo me encaminé hacia allá. En estas dos semanas que llevaba viajando había conocido mas de algún chico guapo pero mi instinto "desinteresado" seguía sin dejarme pensar en nadie más, quizás… ¿No será que mi destino es este tal Edward? Tan rápido como llegaron esos pensamientos se fueron, Edward no era mi destino amoroso de ninguna forma, si ya tenía más o menos aceptado que iba a tener que compartir un par de cosas con él pero solo en lo referente al trabajo, además, estaba segura que un chico como aquel tenia mas de alguna puta disponible para que le bajara el calentón. Qué pena por él porque yo no iba a ser una más en su lista.

¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?

Me dejé caer en la cama y reí ruidosamente por mi estúpido pensamiento, Edward ni siquiera había demostrado algún interés en mí y yo ya estaba pensando en que quería meterse en mis pantalones.

¿Por qué sigo pensando en Edward?

Cerré los ojos y tarareé una canción cualquiera queriendo desviar mis pensamientos pero no me fue muy bien porque su imagen volvió a aparecer entre mis ojos.

- ¡Deja de pensar en mi! ¡Me llamas!

- ¡Es tu culpa! – le escupí – si me dieras mas información podría dejar de pensar en tu carita feíta

- Mi carita es parecida a la tuya… recuerda que el cambio nos hace similares

Bufé. No quería recordar mis ojos café y mi cabello chocolate porque eso hacía que volviera la nostalgia - ¡Te odio!

- No me odias… pero ahora duerme y deja de pensar en mí

- Si, ¡Claro!

Le saqué la lengua infantilmente y volví a mi realidad. Recién eran las 7 de la tarde así que aun podía salir a dar una vuelta. Me puse una chaqueta gruesa porque el viento de Chicago estaba corriendo fuerte y no quería resfriarme ahora. Di un par de vueltas hasta que me topé con un teléfono, hace algunos días que no hablaba con mis padres así que no me costó nada decirme a llamarlos. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que contestara mi mamá.

- Hola mamá

- ¡Bella! ¡Charlie es Bella! ¡Ven!

- ¿Cómo están? – miré a mi alrededor y toda la gente caminaba demasiado rápido como para poner su atención en mi

- Sabemos que no estás e Florida – bueno, solo era cosa de tiempo para que lo supieran así que no me molesté en negarlo – por lo que nos gustaría saber si estás bien

Suspiré. De fondo escuché como mi madre le decía a mi papá en voz baja que estaba hablando conmigo, supongo que ahora estaba en el altavoz – Estoy bien… - eché una miradita a mi alrededor y no supe si decirles o no donde estaba

No, era mejor no decirles – Bueno, - ahora mi padre quien hablaba – pero si necesitas algo, dinero, hablar o lo que sea nos llamas

- Lo sé papá – sonreí – y se los agradezco pero creo que esto está bien… este viaje era lo que necesitaba

- Y ahora que ya sabemos que todo está bien cuéntanos algo interesante de tu viaje hija… ¿Has conocido mucha gente?

Inmediatamente pensé en uno que otro Lounder y sonreí – Si mamá, he conocido algo de gente, pero a nadie digno de recordar

- Hija, por favor cuídate, trata de no quedarte en pueblos muy chicos y no viajes de noche

- Mamá, sabes que las películas de terror son ficción ¿no? – traté al máximo de que eso no sonara como una burla

- Lo sé – bufó y por la risa de fondo supe que mi padre se había reído de ella

- Bueno, ustedes saben que yo estoy bien, ahora cuéntenme como están ustedes y todo por allá

- Todo bien Bella, tus amigos vinieron a verte dos días después de que te fuiste y se sorprendieron bastante de que te hayas ido pero al final te entendieron

- De hecho hay varios rumores en el pueblo sobre ti – la emoción en la voz de mi madre me asustó un poco – algunos dicen que quedaste embarazada de no sé quién y qué mandamos a un convento. Otros dicen que quedaste en Harvard y que siempre negaste tu inteligencia porque Forks es muy poca cosa para ti

- ¡Oh espera Renée! – y lo que si era extraño es escuchar a Charlie excesivamente emocionado – el mejor es el que dice que una noche de truenos y relámpagos desapareciste de tu cuarto misteriosamente, que toda la casa estaba cerrada por dentro y que nosotros estamos como medio drogados así que por eso no te buscamos

Rodé los ojos. Así es vivir en un pueblo – Por lo menos supongo que han tenido con que entretenerse

- ¡Nooo! – gritó mi madre de pronto – el mejor de todos los rumores es ese que dice que te volvimos una especie de superhéroe y que ahora luchas contra el mal por todo el mundo

- Reneé, creo que nos haría bien salir de este pueblo aunque sea de viaje

Mientras ellos se reían y me comentaban un par de cosas más yo pensaba en como el ultimo rumor, el más loco y descabellado de cierta forma era el que mas se acercaba a la realidad. Hablamos por unos minutos más antes de que el pitito del teléfono me dijera que debía colgar, me despedí de mis padres con la promesa de no perder el contacto, no me pedían que los llamara todos los días pero sí que les hiciera saber que estaba bien.

Después de colgar me paseé un poco mas por las calles de Chicago pero sin alejarme mucho del sector en donde estaba mi motel, no me encontré con ningún Lounder pero si con una licorería, dudé al principio en entrar pero al final mandé al diablo todo y compré una botella de vodka y un jugo de naranja, además de una pequeña petaca que disimulaba muy bien el verdadero contenido liquido que llevaba. Esperaba sinceramente que este tal Edward tuviera razón porque no quería que me detuvieran por beber en la vía pública solo porque él me había hecho una mala broma.

Después del primer sorbo lo sentí, era como si mi cuerpo creara una especial de escudo. Raro, más raro que la mierda pero mi vida era así ahora y prefería no darle más vueltas.

Volví a mi cuarto un tanto borracha y sin haber matado a nadie, esperaba mañana tener más suerte en Nueva York.

.

.

.

Unos golpes para nada cariños en la puerta me hicieron despertar, mi cabeza dolía y estaba frio, no quería moverme solo dormir pero debía levantarme y emprender camino a mi rumbo final.

Solo cargaba una mochila en mi espalda así que fui la primera en subirle al bus, busqué mi asiento y me acomodé para dormir pero no llegué a hacerlo ya que un maldito Lounder se tuvo que sentar a mi lado, no me reconoció como los otros, supongo que el efecto del alcohol aun estaba presente, pero por mas que no lo hiciera yo sí y estaba malditamente incomoda por ello. No supe bien que era, tenia vibras realmente malas, quizás era un asesino, un cabrón o un asqueroso violador.

Cerrando los ojos busqué mi sueño, eso sí, antes le di un nuevo sorbo a mi petaca que me hizo tener un plácido sueño. Parece que el alcohol también aplacaba en algo sus malas vibras, lo agradecí ya que ahora no podía hacer mucho.

Lo siguiente que supe cuando abrí los ojos era que estábamos en nuestra primera parada, en cuanto me di cuenta salté de mi asiento y lo busque. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

- No… dejas ahí, ya llegaré yo y veré que hacer con las malditas, las haré ver que conmigo no pueden jugar

- ¿Y yo si puedo jugar?

Antes que se diera vuelta por completo se encontró con mi puño que lo tiró directo al puto. Parece que el maldito tenía una trata de blancas o algo por el estilo, bueno, ya no más.

- ¿Quién…?

- Me alegra saber que no sabes quién son yo querido – me agaché a su lado y lo tomé del cabello – porque eso quiere decir que el maldito alcohol sirve para algo

No tenia ningún arma por lo que estaba vez me tuve que conformar con el cinturón de mi chaqueta, lo estrangulé en nada, creo que esta vez todo se me hizo tan fácil porque él no alcanzó a ponerse sobre aviso.

Aun no sabía que pasaba con sus cuerpos pero si estaba más que segura que no eran encontrados por la policía o si no ya me hubiera enterado sobre el Lounder que maté en Forks. Bueno, creo que era una duda más para Edward.

El resto del viaje me lo pasé durmiendo, nadie extrañó al Lounder tampoco, así que fue mejor para mi, más relajada y sin tanto frio pisé por primera vez La gran manzana. Apenas salí al frio de la ciudad comprendí porque Edward dijo que esta era la ciudad de los Lunders. Hace un tiempo vi una película, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, era sobre una chica que resultaba ser la hija del diablo o algo así y hablaban de Nueva York como la ciudad de Dios, Nostradamus también la nombró así y no porque aquí fuera donde había nacido ni nada por el estilo sino porque Nueva York era posiblemente la ciudad que más lo necesitaba, bueno… quizás ahora era la ciudad que más nos necesitaba a nosotros.

A penas bajé del bus comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, supuse que mis pies me iban a llevar solitos donde Edward. Poco a poco me comencé a adentrar en barrios más oscuros pero no tuve miedo, solo un poco de asco al sentir tanta presencia _"Lounderiana" _por aquí. ¿Esa palabra existirá? Ni idea.

De reojo vi como un chico pasaba por mi lado - ¡Hermosa!

- Gracias – rodé los ojos y seguí caminando. No era un Lounder, solo era un perdedor buscando algo de sexo con consentimiento

¡Iug!

Odiaba tener una idea de lo que la gente quería, sé que no es como leer los pensamientos pero si es una idea bastante clara de lo que no quiero saber. Seguí caminando buscando alguna señal del borracho Edward o de algún Lounder que me diera un poco de diversión. Puse mi mejor entusiasmo a la hora de "ver" los pensamientos de la gente y nada, me metí por un callejón bastante oscuro y sucio, una buena guarida para algún maldito y ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba. Sentía claramente sus pensamientos, era un hombre con un deseo casi animal de sexo.

¡Iug! De nuevo. No me gustaba esto pero un Lounder es un Lounder y ya que había encontrado algo que me gustaba hacer no iba detenerme. Apuré el paso hacia su vibra y ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba, apoyado en una pared besando a una mujer. Una mujer mas que se salvaría, mi pecho se hinchó como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, creo que esto de salvar gente me gustaba y se me daba bien así que con mi pecho hinchado y mis manos en puños separé al animal de la pobre chica.

- Creo que eso no es correcto Casanova – Si, vi Buffy y durante un par de años quise ser como ella así que no iba a desaprovechar estas oportunidades para decir algo gracioso e inteligente – vamos chica – la miré guiñéndole un ojo – la señorita no necesita tus manos sobre ella. – le sonreí a la chica - Vete… yo me encargo de este – lo apunté con la cabeza pero la chica no se movía pese a que mi tono era de lo mas conciliador - ¡Vete! Anda… ve

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú, entrometida? – oh, oh, la chica se cruzo de brazos sin ninguna intención. Parece ser que mi instinto había tenido una pequeñita falla - ¿Quién…?

Se giró hacia el chico a quien aun tenia tomado de la chaqueta – Ve tranquila Margaret… yo tengo algo que hablar con la señorita Bella

Inmediatamente giré mi rostro enfocando bien mi vista para verle el rostro. Estaba oscuro pero aun pude reconocer sus rasgos… era Edward – Oh, oh

- Si… oh, oh… me jodiste una buena follada Bella – pese a que aun no podía cuadrar todo lo que estaba pasando conseguí soltarlo – gracias – acomodó su chaqueta para después extender su mano hacia mi – Edward Cullen… encantado… compañera

- Bella – no me costó nada tomar su mano ya que inmediatamente sentí su vibra – al fin te conozco

- Si – se rascó la cabeza en un gesto para nada sexy – pero me arruinaste la primera distracción que tengo hace mucho

- Lo siento… pensé que eras un Lounder

Se olió la ropa y frunció el ceño pero fue cuando bajó su vista hacia su entrepierna que sonrió – Si, parece que me dejé llevar con demasiado fuerza

- Sentí tu vibra desde lejos

- Pero yo no te sentí a ti – se me acercó y me olio, inmediatamente me corrí un paso hacia atrás – ahhh, veo que seguiste mi consejo

Yo ya no me sentía alcoholizada peor supongo que aun me quedaban algunos residuos por lo que solo me encogí de hombros. El callejón seguía oscuros pero los ojos de Edward eran suficientemente brillosos como para darle luz al lugar.

- ¿Por qué me siento rara hacia ti? – no medí la dimensión de mis palabras hasta que salieron de mi boca

Él solo pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Si fuera cualquier otra persona lo hubiera sacado de un manotazo – Eso es porque estamos predestinados lindura – pese a que movió sugestivamente sus cejas supe que no lo hacía de manera lujuriosa

- No pienso acostarme contigo – lo dije solo para constatar un hecho

- Ni yo – sacó la lengua – esto es algo puramente profesional, estamos destinados porque juntos somos invencibles contra los Lounders

- Tienes mucho que explicarme

- Si, lo haré. Pero ahora vayamos a mi casa porque Emmett nos debe estar esperando

Comenzamos a caminar aun en la misma posición - ¿Quién es Emmett?

- Mi mejor amigo – cuando lo dijo sentí como una sombra pasaba por su corazón

Raro, esto estaba siendo más raro de lo que esperaba. Me dejé guiar por Edward hacia un lugar que no se veía para nada agradable, creo que ni ahora que sé que soy más fuerte que antes me vendría a meter acá pero no dije nada, de todas formas no hizo falta.

- Ya estamos buscando un mejor lugar. Emmett dice que ahora que acepto mi destino y que una chica viene a vivir con nosotros necesitamos un lugar que por lo menos tenga baño

Jadeé al pensar que no tenían baño. No era una chica cómoda pero un baño cuenta como una comodidad básica, no un lujo – Entonces…

- O sea, tenemos algo que aparenta un baño pero que no cuenta como baño – fruncí el ceño – ya lo verás

La puerta de entrada eso era una puerta de madera, sin seguro ni nada. Pero pese a toda la fachada del lugar por dentro era otra cosa, todo estaba ordenado y había un aroma bastante tentador… ¿Muffin?

- Emmett hizo todo esto – me pareció ver algo colorado a Edward cosa que encontré de lo más tierna – así que puedes sentirte como en tu casa

Dejé caer mi mochila mientras mi compañero se perdía por el lugar. Lo recorrí una vez con la vista hasta que un hombre grande y con el ceño fruncido apareció en mi campo visual. Nos miramos de esa forma por unos segundos hasta que él cambio su expresión.

- ¿Así que tu eres Bella? ¡Bienvenida! – por un momento pensé que iba a darme uno de esos extraños abrazos apretado pero en un lugar de eso me dio una, demasiado fuerte, palmadita en la espalda. Gracias a mis "poderes" que no me dejó el hombro dislocado - ¡Oh vamos! si sé que esto no es nada para ti – y si, lo volvió a hacer pero esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza

Busqué a Edward con la mirada por la habitación y lo encontré tomando leche directamente del cartón, interesado en cualquier cosa menos en nosotros – Hola… ¿Emmett?

- Si – asintió demasiado feliz – soy Emmett – extendió su enorme mano frente a mi pero esta vez fue su sincera sonrisa lo que me relajo y me hizo corresponderle el saludo mucho más confiada

- Muchas gracias por todo esto – apunté el lugar – no tenias porque hacerlo

Hizo un gesto con su mano - ¡Claro que sí! ¡OH! – casi grito – ¡te hice unos Muffin!

- Si… y están muy ricos – Edward volvió a parecer en la sala con un Muffin en la mano y con otro en la boca

- ¡No hables con la boca llena! – el reto de Emmett hacia Edward se me hizo extraño pero más extraño aun la mirada que le dio el grandulón al ojiverdes – ahora te traigo uno linda

Tomé asiento al lado de Edward en el sofá mientras este trataba de hacer funcionar una televisión bastante vieja, eso hizo que me asaltara una duda bastante importante.

- Edward – él solo murmuró algo dándome a entender que me escuchaba - ¿Cómo haces para vivir?... económicamente digo

- Tenemos una cuenta corriente en el banco pero nunca la he usado, solo sé que existe. Nunca he querido esta vida así que me alejo lo mas que puedo de ella

Cuando volvió a mi lado lo vi bien y lo entendí, esto tampoco era algo que yo hubiera elegido a la primera - ¿Entonces…?

- Supongo que solo haciendo trabajos. No lo sé – volvió a rascarse la cabeza. Parece que era una especie de tic suyo – supongo que ahora tendremos que tratar de hacer una vida más normal ya que tenemos menos posibilidades de que nos maten – aunque quiso hacerlo sonar como una broma no le resultó muy bien

- ¡Yo tengo trabajo! – volvió Emmett con una bandeja llena de Muffin y café recién hecho. Exquisito – y puedo conseguirle unos a ustedes

- Bien – asentí tomando algo para comer – eso es bueno, un trabajo

- Supongo – bufó Edward

Por los próximos segundos cado uno se dedicó a su comida sin decir nada más. Creo que todos estábamos pensado, no los conocía pero me sentía a gusto con ellos, eso ya era suficientemente extraño para mí por lo que dejé que mi cabecita vagara por todos lados y desenredada todas esas madejas que se estaban tejiendo, aun tenía mucho que hablar con Edward pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de mi Muffin y mi café.

- Bienvenida Bella – de la nada Edward me sonrió y fue lo único que necesité para terminar de confirmar que esta era mi vida y que me estaba gustando

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer capitulo listo<strong>

**Espero que sigan mas la historia ahora que ya esta mucho mas armada :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Me di vuelta por… no se qué vez era, solo sé que el palo se me enterró justo en el cuello. Ese fue mi límite, no iba a poder seguir durmiendo en este catre por más tiempo.

Quise quedarme solo descansando pero tampoco podía, la temperatura en Nueva York estaba disminuyendo y la escasa manta que me cubría no era suficiente para que soportara el frio. Estaba muy incómoda pero de alguna forma también me sentía bien, era como si a pesar de todas las incomodidades me sintiera en casa.

- El departamento que encontré será mejor Bella… te lo prometo

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Emmett igual de despierto que yo – Gracias… podríamos ir a verlo hoy para que fuéramos a comprar las cosas que faltaran

- Pero…

La luz no alcanzaba a alumbrar su rostro pero podría jurar que sus mejillas se habían coloreado. Conocía a Emmett hace nada pero ya me había dado cuenta que era demasiado sensible y tranparente.

- Tu buscaste el departamento… yo compraré lo que haga falta y no acepto un no por respuesta

- Sé que la cama es una mierda y que hace frio pero necesito dormir para poder salir a buscar un puto trabajo

Ahora me giré hacia el lado de Edward - ¿De verdad vas a salir a buscar trabajo?

- Por supuesto… de algo tenemos que vivir

- Bueno, además ya era hora – pese a que las palabras de Emmett eran un poco oscas noté una considerable cuota de cariño en ella

Entrecerré los ojos y miré a uno y luego a otro un par de veces para después fijarme en el moho del techo. Aquí había algo extraño… vi a Edward casi cogiendo con una mujer pero…

- Bueno, no puedo dormir así que iré a hacer café

Vi como el enorme cuarto de Emmett se movía desde su lugar y tiritaba del frio, yo también quería levantarme pero era mejor esperar hasta que tuviera el café listo, no estaba segura de aguantar tanto frio.

- Gracias – miré a Edward y esta con sus ojos pegados en mi rostro -. Y perdón

- ¿Por qué?

- Gracias por venir a pesar de todo y perdón por haberme importado una mierda que te pudieran matar

Lo vi con detenimiento y estaba siendo sincero – De nada y perdón también. Perdón porque a mí también me importó una mierda si a ti te pasaba algo en un momento

- Pero este es nuestro destino y ahora me convenzo de que encontrarnos es lo correcto

- ¿Y por eso vas a buscar trabajo?

- Tenemos que comer – pese a estar acostado igual me di cuenta que se encogió de hombros -. Así que no creo que sea tan mala idea

- ¿Y cómo han sobrevivido todos estos años?

- Emmett…

Por su tono supe enseguida que este no fuera un tema con el cual estuviera cómodo hablando – Entonces… - me acosté de lado con la cabeza apoyada en una de mis manos. Desde esta posición podía verlo mucho mejor. Él me imitó – tu y Emmett son…

- No – ese no, no fue para nada convincente

- Bien… no preguntaré nada pero…

- No soy gay Bella, me gusta follar con mujeres… mucho y – se acercó demasiado hacia mí. Mi espacio vital había dejado de existir, su aliento se mezcló con el mío creando una ola de calor para nada agradable – cuando quieras te demuestro que tan bueno puedo ser

Gracias – le di una sonrisa un tanto irónica -, pero paso. No pienso perder mi virginidad con mi compañero de cuarto y de no sé qué mierda de misión que aun no alcanzo a entender

- ¿Eres virgen?

Asentí y me encogí de hombros – Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada… me gusta eso. Me demuestra que eres distinta, no te da vergüenza decirlo… eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba Bella

- ¿Y ahora lo soy más?

Mostré mi cabello rubio extraño para que entendiera a que me estaba refiriendo – Tenemos que hablar de eso Bella. Te conté muy poco así que creo que es mejor empezar desde el principio

Asentí y me acomodé mejor porque esto pintaba para largo.

- Hace un par de años me topé con una situación bastante confusa… supongo que sabes lo del beso ¿no? – asentí – bien, entonces sabes que es así como se pasan los poderes. Bueno, la persona que me "entregó" sus poderes no estaba solo, lo conocí a é su compañera, es así como supe que somos dos, que nos complementamos – entrelazó sus dedos mientras hablaba – y que es así como sobrevivimos. No somos fuertes separados Bella, somos fuertes juntos y si no lo estamos solo serviremos de alimento para los Lounders

- ¿Qué son los Lounders exactamente?

- Soy personas malas – se encogió de hombros y suspiró demasiado exagerado para mi gusto -. No sé qué otra cosa decir, por lo que sé, que no es mucho, no hay explicación paranormal para esto, un Lounder es solo alguien malo, alguien que viola, mata, roba, trafica… alguien que le hace daño a otro sin sentido

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente mientras procesaba sus palabras – Pero… ¿Y si alguien roba para comer?

- Los motivos del Lounder tienen que ser egoístas, incomprendidos por el resto y totalmente maléficos… alguien que roba para comer no es un Lounder

- Ohhh – asentí aun un tanto embobada. Nunca fui un cerebrito pero ahora hasta tenía ganas de tomar apuntes -. ¿Y lo del dinero que dijiste ayer? Eso quiere decir que hay alguien detrás de lo que nos pasó… que alguien nos hizo esto

- Si. Nos hicieron esto pero no sé quien ni como… solo me imagino él porque

- Quiero matar Lounder pero no quiero que nadie me controle ni me diga lo que tengo que hacer

- Parece que pensamos igual Bellita

- No me digas así… soy Bella

Puso sus manos en el aire – Entendido… a mí tampoco me gusta que me digan Eddie

- ¿Sabes? – me apoyé sobre mi codo – creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

- Yo también. Además, pese a que sé mas que tu tampoco es mucha la información que tengo

- Eso no importa… solo necesitamos saber que podemos matar a malnacidos que no merecen vivir, que hacen de este mundo un asco

Asintió y guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté

Suspiró y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en la cama – No lo sé – tenía su vista pegada al techo -, es solo que a veces me pregunto si no seremos nosotros quienes hacemos mal

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Quién dice que matarlos es lo correcto? Quizás sería mejor que hubieran invertido todos sus esfuerzos en buscar una cura en vez de hacernos esto a nosotros

- Puede que haya una explicación, no lo sé, puede que no la haya pero… ¿Es correcto dejar vivir a un violador de menores? ¿A alguien que mata sin contemplación a sangre fría?, tú mismo dijiste que si alguien cometía cualquiera de estos actos atroces bajo ciertas circunstancias especiales no eran Lounder así que eso quieres decir que solo estamos matando a los malos

- Si, puede ser…

Lo miré y seguía con su vista fija en el techo - ¿Es por eso? – me miró - ¿Es por esto que te habías negado a aceptar tu condición?

- Creo que mi madre era Lounder

La sangre se me heló. No sé si eso era posible pero sentí como un montón de cosquillas pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, yo no sé qué pensaría de todo esto si sospechara que a Renée la había matado alguien como yo… quizás hasta me hubiera suicidado para ir en contra de que soy.

- Pero…

- Yo no la maté

- Eso me lo imagino, lo que quiero saber es porque lo piensas

Se encogió de hombros – Porque no era buena madre, mi padrastro si que era un Lounder y… él se puso muy extraño cuando ella murió, todo fue muy raro, desde su muerte no volvió a salir de casa y cuando yo llegué después de la transformación solo me atacó… no tuve tiempo ni siquiera para pensar…

A él si lo había matado, no era necesario que me lo dijera.

- Pero ahora estamos juntos Edward – estiré mi mano hasta que tomé la suya -, y te prometo que todo será distinto… mejor – cuando apretó mi mano supe que estaba de acuerdo conmigo

Por los siguientes minutos nos quedamos callados pero sin dejar de mirarnos estábamos en ese extraño trance en donde no eran necesarias las palabras para poder comunicarnos. Sé que lo que estaba pensando yo era lo que él estaba pensando. Ambos barajábamos nuestras posibilidades, la de renunciar a todo y querer buscar una vida normal, la de aceptar todo incluyendo el que nos manipularan o… la posibilidad de hacer esto por nuestra cuenta.

Edward ya llevaba un buen tiempo sobreviviendo y era hora de que comenzara a vivir, ahora estábamos juntos, fuertes y prácticamente invencibles.

Estuvimos de acuerdo, nos cambiaríamos de departamento, hoy saldría Edward a buscar trabajo y mañana yo… ya no dejaría que esta mierda lo consumiera y me gusto saber que estaba a gusto conmigo, que agradecía el que yo haya entrado en su vida. También le transmití mis sentimientos, si antes estaba perdida en el mundo eso ya no era así y se lo agradecía.

Nos dimos una sonrisa y fue como… no sé, era un sentimiento demasiado extraño, como si… era amor, era un amor casi fraternal pero no lo suficiente, es como si fuéramos almas gemelas pero con un extraño matiz… un matiz con nombre… Emmett.

- No es lo que piensas

- Yo no pienso nada – lo miré fijo para que supiera que no necesitaba decirme nada porque yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo

Asintió y tiró el resto de las sabanas con los pies de su cuerpo. No me habia dado cuenta pero la luz del dia comenzba a llenar la habitación.

Lo miré mientras se vestia, su culo era perfecto al igual que su cuerpo, mi propio cuerpo habia mejorado con el cambio así que no estaba tan segura de que esa fuera la verdadera figura de Edward… antes de todo. Lo miré ponerse los pantalones y la camisa, de verdad que su cuerpo era perfecto.

- Si quieres ver mas piel solo tienes que decirlo

- No gracias

Ahora fui yo quien se destapó y por un segundo me arrepentí ya que prácticamente me congelé con la mierda de frio que estaba haciendo. Aun así no le hice caso, me puse mi chaqueta larga y salí de la habiatacion, esperaba tener un espacio para mi en el otro departamento ya que no estaba muy segura de querer seguir durmiendo con dos hombres, por muy gay que fueran.

Cuando llegué a la otra habitación me encontré con Emmett sentado en el sofá junto a una tasa de café y cubierto con una manta.

- El agua esta caliente

- Gracias

Edward no tardó en salir de la habitación e irse. Emmett solo lo miró hacerlo, pensé que iban a tener alguna muestra de cariño o algo pero nada, ahí me di cuenta que ellos aun no se confesaban sus sentimientos.

Cuando me quedé sola tuve tiempo para pensar. Llamé a mis padres para decirles que estaba en Nueva York y bien, no se como pero notaron en seguida que habia encontrado aquello que andaba buscando, se alegraron por mi y no me pidieron volver ni explicaciones… creo que tengo los mejores padres del mundo y recién me estaba dando cuenta de que tan buenos eran.

Era increíble todo esto. Hasta hace un mes no tenia claro ni siquiera que jeans era mi favorito en cambio ahora estaba creando un plan, una vida… una misión, eso me dio animos y ganas de hacer cosas.

- Emm

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Te molesta si hago la comida?

Dejó su libro para verme a mi – Para nada cariño… si quieres te puedo hasta ayudar

- Eso seria genial

No me habia dado cuenta que llevaba todo el día en el sofá sin hacer nada pero no me molestó, al contrario, tenia una energía que nunca antes habia sentido.

Con Emmett miramos que habia para cocinar pero no habia nada así que no nos quedó otra que ir al supermercado, pensé por un momento que no me dejaría pagar pero esto es la realidad y la realidad es que el dinero no es algo que les sobre, a mi tampoco pero me alcanzaba para comprar todo lo necesario para un rico guiso. Quizás es lo único que sé cocinar pero por lo menos puedo asegurar que me queda exquisito. Los chicos no tendrían de que quejarse.

De camino a casa Emmett me mostró el edificio en donde estaba el departamento, le habia costado mucho conseguirlo pero luego de insistir hasta el cansacion consiguió que se lo rentaran a un precio razonable. Solo estaba pagado el primer mes así que neceistaba mañana mismo ponerme en campaña para conseguir un empleo.

El barrio no era el mejor pero no era tan malo tampoco, además, no eramos personas indefensas que necesitaramos de un guardia en la puerta de nuestro edificio.

Otra cosa mas que me gustaba.

Parece que a cada instante la lista iba creciendo… antes odiaba mi situación porque solo veía lo malo, ahora por fin estaba viendo lo bueno.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos pusimos enseguida a trabajar en la comida, Emmett se encargaba de cortar y pelar mientras yo mezclaba todo en la olla, en nada tuvimos el guiso cocinándose. Poco a poco la habitación comenzó a llenarse de ese exquisito aroma, sobre todo para mi que no podia alejarme mucho de la estufa.

- A Edward le gustael guiso

Lo miré pero no dije nada. Ahora estaba mas segura de lo que pensaba

- … Y a ti te gusta él – lo apunté con la cuchara de palo mientras entrecerraba los ojos

Sé que mi voz sonó como acusación y él así lo debió sentir porque se puso rígido – Yo… no…

Rodé los ojos, eran tan obvios – Emmett, por favor – ya segura de lo que suponía me volví a girar para asegurarme de que no se pegara el guiso – es demasiado obvio, tu mundo gira en torno a él

No fue necesario que me girara para saber que ahora estaba a mi lado. Emmett es un hombre tan bueno que no estaba para nada segura de que se mereciera a alguien como Edward, no digo que él sea malo pero…

- No me gusta – lo miré para replicar pero no alcancé - , lo amo

- ¿Y él?

- Él es… - suspiró y dio una sonrisa tan triste que me picaron los ojitos. Sentí en mi pecho su sentimiento tan puro y de amor hacia Edward – es todo para mí, yo no busqué amarlo Bella, solo sucedió – volvió a reír pero esta vez con gracias - , aunque no lo creas cariño, Edward es alguien de quien te puedes enamorar fácilmente

Tuve que apretar mis labios y mordérmelos para no reírme ya que eso hubiera sido malo y desconsiderado. Para que yo me enamorara de alguien como Edward hacía falta que volviera a nacer y ni siquiera ahí. Enamorarme de Edward era algo simplemente… imposible.

Lo miré, sus mejillas estaba ligeramente coloreadas que me provocó un sentimiento extraño. No se, es como si lo que Edward sentía por él ahora también lo estuviera experimientando yo, quise ver si era amor de amigo, de pareja, de hermano o de que pero me fue imposible.

Tal parecía ser que todos nuestros sentimientos eran poco claros, yo no sabia que sentía por ellos, ellos no sabían lo que sentían entre si y mucho menos lo que sentían por mi. si, estábamos mas confudidos que la mierda en ese sentido pero de algo no dudaba.

Los queria mucho, no se que forma, solo sé que seria hasta capaz de dar mi vida por ellos.

¿Raro?

Mucho.

Pero era mas raro aun eso de que me cambiara el color del cabello y de los ojos, así que el hecho de que nuestros sentimientos fueran una madeja de hilos era solo una parte del panorama.

- ¿Sabes?... yo te voy a ayudar a conquistar a Edward

- ¿Qué?

- Eso – me encogí de hombros -. Que yo misma te ayudaré a conquistar al amor de tu vida y ya tengo un plan para hacerlo – movi mis cejas juguetonamente arrancándole una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo :)**

**Chicos, tengo una nueva historia por si quieren pasarse :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

- ¡Estoy en casa familia! – cerré la puerta detrás de mí y dejé mi bolso a un lado

Miré por la sala pero no aparecía nadie, eso era extraño, a esta hora ya deberían estar aquí Emmett y Bella, era yo quien llegaba siempre mas tarde del trabajo. Rebusqué por nuestro departamento pero nada, no había nadie, quizás se habían tardado más de lo esperado. En vista de que no había nadie me puse manos a la obra, remangué mi camisa y comencé a sacar cosas del refrigerador. Me moría de hambre y sé que ellos también estarían así cuando llegaran.

No estaba mal que un día yo les prepara la comida.

Ya hace dos semanas que nos habíamos mudado de casa, ahora todos teníamos trabajos que aunque no eran los mejores nos bastaban para mantenernos. Emmett estaba trabajando como guardia de seguridad de un prestigioso club nocturno de Manhattan, si, un cliché para alguien con el cuerpo de mi amigo pero la paga era buena y de esa forma podía estar en el día en casa lo que nos servía para turnarnos las tareas. Bella por su parte estaba trabajando como vendedora en una tienda de lencería, también en Manhattan, la paga no era muy buena pero si las comisiones por ventas y si en algo era buena la castaña era en convencer a la gente de comprar cosas que no necesitaban. Y yo, yo estaba trabajando como junior en un Holding, me gustaba mi trabajo, era variado y nunca tenía que estar en un solo lugar, iba de aquí para allá y la paga era decente, lo único malo es que tenía que usar trabaje y corbata, eso sí, debo reconocer que gracias a este trabajo comprendí que no he perdido la costumbre de cuando me gustaba estudiar, rápidamente he aprendido cosas que ni siquiera son parte de mi trabajo pero que han ayudado bastante, quizás, en algún futuro lejano pueda postular a un cargo mayor.

La vida iba bien para nosotros tres.

La pasta ya estaba casi lista y aun no aparecía nadie, cosa preocupante porque la tienda de Bella ya debía estar cerrada y Emmett estaba a dos horas de comenzar su turno. Cuando apagué la salsa la puerta se abrió… manos mal.

- ¿Edward?

Salí de la cocina para ver solo a Bella.

- Hola, ¿Y Emmett?

Bella dejó sus cosas junto a las mías y bostezo de una forma para nada sexy – Me llamó temprano… parece que tenía una cita así que dijo que luego de eso se iría directo al trabajo

Fruncí el ceño arrugando mucho mi rostro, hace mucho que Emmett andaba extraño, teniendo citas que nunca antes había tenido. Bueno, se me hacia extraño pero me agradaba saber que estaba olvidando su atracción hacia mí.

- Bien… entonces supongo que seremos solo nosotros para la cena

- ¿No te daba nada saber de la cita de Emmett?

Me encogí de hombros – No… ¿Por qué debería darme algo?

Comencé a servir los platos y los puse en la mesa, sobraba un puesto así que lo corrí para que quedáramos los dos frente al televisor.

- Porque… no se – Bella llegó a mi lado y se sentó -, ¿No sientes un poco de… celos?

- No Bella, no siento celos por Emmett porque uno no siente celos por los amigos

Refunfuñó tan alto que no pude evitar sonreír, pero ella solo me fulminó con su mirada y prendió la televisión, estaban pasando las noticias así que nos quedamos en silencio por un momento mientras comíamos y escuchábamos.

Las noticias estaban mostrando como un nuevo centro comercial se había inaugurado en las afueras de la ciudad, claro, como si se necesitara más consumismo en Nueva York, puta ciudad de mierda. Removí mis tallarines en el plato y los mezclé con la salsa, me había quedado bastante buena la comida, quizás hasta me serviría un segundo plato.

- Esto está muy rico Edward, gracias

- De nada – le guiñé un ojo, eso ya se me había hecho costumbre

Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos, se quedó así un momento hasta que removió su cabeza y se concentró en su comida - ¿Sabes?... creo que deberías pensar lo de Emmett. Es un buen chico y se nota que está muy enamorado de ti

- Bella – dejé el tenedor y apoyé mis codos en la mesa -, no soy gay, creo que hasta me gustaría serlo solo para estar con Emmett, lo quiero mucho pero no de esa forma. – Sé que Bella quería juntarnos así que era mejor aclararle un par de cosas lo antes posible - ¿Sabes?, creo que hasta he intentado pensar en Emmett como una pareja, siempre he sabido lo que él siente por mí pero yo… no lo sé, me gustan las mujeres, y aunque traté de querer a mi amigo de otra forma se me hace imposible. Si quisiera podría intentarlo – suspiré haciendo una mueca. No me gustaba mucho este tema, ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas -, pero sé cuál será el resultado y sé lo mucho que lo hará sufrir así que… ¿Para qué darle sufrimiento extra? Él es guapo, sé eso y es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, se merece que lo quieran por completo y lamentablemente yo no puedo hacerlo

- Pero… si tan solo lo intentaras

Ahora apoyé los antebrazos en la mesa para mirarla más de cerca - ¿Te cuento algo? – me acerqué aun mas como si fuera a confesarle un secreto – Nunca he espiado a Emmett mientras se ducha… a ti si – le guiñé una vez más el ojo y sonreí cuando vi como el color rojo tomaba posesión de sus mejillas

- Eres un… - la vi con las mejillas infladas sosteniendo demasiado aire, se veía adorable -, eres un pervertido

- No cariño – me atreví y le acaricié la mejilla -, no soy un pervertido, solo soy un hombre heterosexual que disfruta de ver a una mujer hermosa y tu lo eres Bella

- Nunca me voy a acostar contigo… lo sabes

- Lo sé chica virgen pero no te preocupes, tampoco tengo intenciones de acostarme contigo, eso podría complicar mucho las cosas entre nosotros. El sexo siempre lo complica todo

- ¡Bien! – chilló un poquito mas fuerte – y espero también que dejes de espiarme mientras me ducho

- Lo haré cuando aprendas a cerrar la puerta del baño – tomé el jugo que estaba en el centro de la mesa y nos serví a ambos -, ya sabes que hay un solo baño y los accidentes pasan

- ¡Pervertido!

Podría haberle aclarado que no era que anduviera espiándola, que solo fue hace dos día que entré al baño y ella estaba en la ducha, que eché una pequeña miradita y que me gustó lo que vi pero me gustaba verla enojada. Se veía linda con sus mejillas rojas e infladas.

Volvimos a comer en silencio hasta que ambos dejamos nuestros tenedores para ponerle completa atención a la televisión.

- La tarde de hoy se acaban de confirmar las denuncias sobre abuso sexual que se presentaron el día de ayer en la fiscalía central en contra del profesor de educación física del jardín infantil "Angelitos de Dios". El acusado ahora está detenido pero es muy probable que quede en libertad una vez que pague la fianza ya que las pruebas en su contra aun no son concluyentes… para que lo sean es necesario los exámenes de ADN que se le están realizando a los 10 niños que…

- ¡Jodido Lounder!

No me di cuenta cuando tiré en contra la pared mi plato de comida que estaba casi vacío, resonó fuerte pero no fue el único ruido, el de Bella pronto impactó al lado del mío.

- ¡Voy a buscar a esa cabrón y le voy a retorcer el cuello!

No miré a Bella, seguí viendo la pantalla de televisión. El puto Lounder estaba en la tercera estación a solo unas cuadras de aquí, dieron una transmisión en vivo mostrando como las familias de los niños estaban afuera esperando por el cabrón para lincharlo, por fortuna para ellos yo tenía otro plan en mente.

- Vamos entonces – me puse de pie y corrí a buscar mi chaqueta y la de mi compañera. Se la tiré en el rostro y no me dijo nada, solo se la puso y en nada estuvo a mi lado

No hablamos mientras corríamos en dirección hacia la estación de policías, ella iba a mi lado manteniendo mi paso, no necesitaba que me dijera con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo porque yo estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Cuando ya quedaba solo una cuadra para llegar comprobé lo que sabía, el aura de ese puto cabrón me llagaba de lleno, no había dudas, era un Lounder y lo íbamos a matar.

- Jodido pedófilo… es… ni siquiera yo puedo entender lo que es Edward

Nos detuvimos en el callejón que estaba detrás de la estación de policías, teníamos buena vista y veríamos el momento exacto en el que lo sacarían, con la cantidad de gente que estaba apostada en la entrada no había forma de que pasaran por ahí, iban a usar la puerta trasera, eso era lógico.

- ¿Qué hacemos acá? Tenemos que entrar y…

- No – le puse en dude sobre los labios -, lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar hasta ver como lo sacan por acá y ahí actuaremos

- Pero vendrá escoltado – se quejó. Buen punto

- ¿Sabes cómo dar un golpe que solo desmaye pero no mate? – ella negó varias veces con la cabeza – bien, entonces quédate detrás de mí y deja que desmaye a los policías primero… luego vamos por él

- Bien, entonces esperamos a que… - unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse en dirección a la estación de policías

- Shuuu, quieta – puse una mano sobre su boca y pegué mi cuerpo al de ella presionándolo mucho sobre la pared maloliente

Miré por donde se escuchan los ruidos y cuando los sentí acercarse volví a mirar a Bella. Sus ojos estaban agrandados y un tanto asustados pero no se estaba quejando, le sonreí porque por lo menos aun no mordía mi mano. Lamentablemente demasiado pronto se comenzaron a escuchar pasos en nuestra dirección. Ambos nos mirarnos sin saber qué hacer, no podíamos dejar que nos descubrieran, mucho menos cuando recién habíamos comenzado.

- Lo siento

No lo dije fuerte, solo lo modulé pero ella me entendió.

Los pasos estaban más cerca y también lo estaban nuestros labios. Eran muchos los chicos que venían a usar estos callejones como motel y ahora nosotros solo aparentábamos ser unos mas.

Con mis labios sobre los de ella me mantuve quieto esperando que la pareja se acercara pero me di cuenta que no iban a creerse nuestra actuación a menos que vieran algo de acción, así que sin aprovecharme mucho de la situación, llevé mis manos hacia las caderas de mi compañera y las alcé un poco mientras introducía mi lengua es su boca. ¡Mierda!, se suponía que esto era solo una estrategia y que debía tener la mente en claro pero sus labios eran tan suaves que por unos segundos me perdí y comencé a gozar de su calor. Pese a todo, aun me quedaba un poco de autocontrol que se fue al completo carajo en el momento que Bella emitió su primer gemido…

¡Oh mierda!, creo que podría vivir para escucharla gemir de esa forma.

- ¡Váyanse a casa chicos!

Los escuché pero mi cuerpo no lo interpretó, lo único que me tenía concentrado era como los labios de Bella se movían sobre los míos y como su cuerpo se contorneaba rogando por un tacto mucho mas intimo.

Mis manos picaban por tocar un poco más allá así que le hice caso a mis instintos y acaricié sus tan bien formadas nalgas, aproveché un poco y la presioné sobre mi erección arrancándole un gemido mucho más sexy.

- Edward…

Bajé mis besos por su cuello hasta el valle de sus senos, iba a llegar a donde nunca nadie había llegado, estaba llegando cuando unas vibras nos alcanzaron al mismo tiempo consiguiendo que nos separáramos.

- Ahí viene

Mi erección bajó en el mismo segundo que ese maldito Lounder se posó en nuestra vista.

- Tu quédate atrás… yo voy a dormir a los policías ¿sí?

- Si – sus labios estaban hinchado pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso

Ni bien la pareja de policías se pasó por delante de nosotros empujando al Lounder actué. Ya había dormido a bastante gente en este mundo como para saber qué hacer, eso sí, estaba vez me costó un poco ya que cuando ataqué al primer hombre, el segundo se me tiró encima consiguiendo darme con la luma en la espalda, gracias a estos malditos "poderes" que no lo sentí tan fuerte, así que solo tuve que darme vuelta y dormirlo también.

- Son ustedes… están juntos por fin

Bella volvió a ponerse a mi altura y ambos quedamos frente al malnacido que estaba esposado con las manos hacia atrás. Su ceja estaba rota y se veía algo golpeado, pero ni siquiera por saber que iba a morir disminuyó su sonrisa.

- Estamos juntos y vamos a retorcerse el cuello puto Lounder – creo que hasta escupí un poco cuando hablé

Sentí como Bella daba un paso más hacia él pero no la detuve, ella podía perfectamente con este cabrón - ¿Qué mierda pasa por la cabeza de alguien para violar a tantos niños?

No necesité verla al rostro para saber que sus ojos estaban rojos, los míos también, esto era absurdo, este era un puto mundo en donde un maldito pedófilo creía que abusar de niños estaba bien. No, nosotros no podíamos permitir esto y si alguien era el responsable de esto que nos pasaba con Bella quizás después de todo no estaba tan mal, tenía que haber alguien que se encargara de eliminar esta escoria del mundo.

- ¿Y qué mierda pasa por la mente del gobierno para hacerle esto a ustedes?

Jadeamos al mismo tiempo. Era un hombre mayor y se notaba que era Lounder desde hace mucho tiempo, así que quizás podríamos sacarle un poco de información antes de matarlo.

- ¿Ustedes de verdad creen que están haciendo el bien?, no, ustedes solo son la solución a la cagada que se mandaron con nosotros… los mismos que crearon a los Lounder los crearon a ustedes, somos lo mismo chicos… oh, ¿Por qué creen que somos capaces de rastrearlos?, ustedes solo son un parche a un problema que se les fue de la mano

- ¿El gobierno?

- Si cariño – no me gustó como miró a Bella pero no podía esperar mucho más de él -, tu precioso gobierno es quien les quitó la vida y ya verás como los eliminan en el momento en que ya no les sirvan… lo hicieron con nosotros

- No… no entiendo

- Hace muchos, muchos años hubo un proyecto para contestar tu pregunta… ¿Qué mierda pasa por la cabeza de alguien para…?, bueno, hasta ese momento solo era circunstancial, algún loco, algún borracho, un chico que fue abusado… nada mas allá, pero en cuanto quisieron manipularlos, abrirlos para saber que pasaba por sus cabezas, para controlarlos, crearon el gen… los Lounder, una raza mucho más poderosa… ni siquiera nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos, así que aún no podemos contestar esa pregunta, solo sabemos que lo que hacemos nos llena… nos hace perfectos, invencibles

- Ya verás que no eres tan invencible cuando te retuerza el cuello

- Claro, porque ustedes son una raza mejorada rubiecito… solo que duran poco… ningún cazador a encontrado la forma de vivir más de 5 años… así que queridos… creo que sus vidas tampoco serán muy largas, en el momento que dejen de serles útiles los eliminaran

- ¡Eso es mentira! – grité – soy cazador hace 5 años y aún no he muerto

- Bueno, quizás tu hora esta cerca

- ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? – Bella volvió a avanzar un paso – sabes que te vamos a matar pero nos estas dando todas las respuestas que necesitamos… ¿Por qué…?

- Porque las respuestas solo les generaran más dudas… ustedes creen que le están haciendo un bien a la humanidad y puede que sea así – se encogió de hombros -, pero en el fondo solo están limpiando la mierda de los verdaderos responsables

- Siempre han existido los Lounders, no creo que un proyecto haya mutado nada… y además… nosotros nunca hemos estado en un laboratorio… de verdad cabrón, creo que has leído mucha mierda

- El gen Lounder se traspasa igual que el de ustedes… con un beso, pero nosotros somos más poderosos, podemos crear muchos Lounders sin que sea necesario estar al borde de la muerte y nosotros… tenemos formas de hacernos más fuertes

- ¡Eres un jodido mentiroso!, estás diciendo puras tonterías… no existen esas cosas de conspiraciones y no sé que más

- ¿No?... ¿No tienen una cuenta bancaria a sus nombres?

- ¡Cállate!, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, solo quieres confundirnos mas

- Entonces dime tu… ¿Qué mierda pasa por la mente de alguien para violar a tantos niños?, yo lo descubrí… no pasa nada porque no sentimos nada, somos escoria y lo sabemos pero nos gusta lo que hacemos y seguiremos haciéndolo

- Puede que los otros sí, pero tú no… se acabaron tus días Lounder

Iba a dar el primer paso para llegar a él pero no alcancé, Bella fue más rápida y sin que ninguno la viera le dio vuelta la cabeza hasta que le quitó la vida, el cuerpo inerte del malnacido cayó al suelo y con él Bella a su lado. Pensé que iba a hacer algo más pero no, solo la escuché llorar.

- ¿Qué es toda esta mierda Edward?... ¿Quién nos hizo esto?

- Tranquila cariño – me agaché junto a ella y la abracé -, estoy seguro que todo lo que dijo ese malnacido es pura mierda… piénsalo Bella… ¿El gobierno metido en esto?... no, seguro que no es así

- Pero y lo de la cuenta… él sabía eso

Besé sus cabellos tratando de calmarla – Todo lo que dijo no tiene sentido, si te pones a pensarlo lo único que hizo fue tirar ideas tontas al azar con el único objetivo de descolocarnos… sabía que iba a morir y quiso hacer su última mierda antes de hacerlo

- ¿Y lo de los 5 años?... tu…

- Yo estoy bien, no voy a ninguna parte, no pienso dejarte sola Bella – la miré a sus ojos verdes, eran iguales a los míos pero tan distintos a la vez. No pude contenerme y dejé un casto beso en sus labios -. Pero ya verás como investigaremos, somos fuertes juntos y vamos a averiguar la verdad sobre todo esto

- Yo siempre pensé que esto tenía una explicación mucho más… paranormal

- Yo también

La apegué a mi cuerpo y pensé en como una explicación paranormal sería mucho más fácil de entender que algo mas científico… ¿Un experimento del gobierno?, ¿En qué mierda de mundo vivimos?

- No quiero perderte Edward – su voz resonó en mi pecho

- No vas a hacerlo

Se separó y ahora fue ella quien buscó mis labios. Si antes sus besos habían sido dulces ahora lo fueron mucho más porque era ella quien estaba buscando el contacto. Dejé que mi lengua se adentrara en su boca y gocé por la forma en que bailaba con la de ella, este beso no era pasional como el primero ni casto como el segundo, era un mezcla casi perfecta entre los dos, algo que podría quedarme haciendo por siempre… quizás este era el método para sobrevivir… juntos, mas allá que como compañeros… como pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá en Chile hubo un caso de un maldito abusador la semana pasada así que no pude dejar de ponerlo. El resto es mas o menos por donde va la historia.**

**Creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta que esto es algo muyyyyyyyyyyy distinto.**

**Bueno, eso. Pasen por mis otros fics en mi perfil y en el Blog :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Sentí las manos de Edward paseándose por mis costados lo suficiente como para tomar el peso de mi cuerpo y levantarme, sé que la pared con la que chocó mi espalda estaba asquerosamente sucia pero no me pudo importar menos eso en estos momentos. Los labios de Edward estaban haciendo malabares en mi boca y sus manos expertas sabían qué lugar de mi cuerpo tocar para que mi cerebro no pensara en nada más que no fuera él.

Cuando la camiseta que tenia fue levantada y sus dedos se colaron tocando mi piel solté un gemido tan alto que agradecí estar en un callejón oscuro porque era demasiado maldadoso mostrarle al resto como yo estaba gozando.

- Bella… - mi cabello rubio fue corrido hacía un lado para darle acceso a los besos de Edward -, eres… exquisita

Me aferré del cuello de su camisa cuando me vi desfallecer – Oh Edward…

Sus manos estaban llegando a la zona de mis senos pero como si un chip se encendiera detuve sus manos.

- No… no podemos hacer esto

- Tienes razón – apoyó su frente en la mía y me dio un beso demasiado tierno para ser de él -, nunca… en mi vida me había dejado llevar así, siempre sé lo que estoy haciendo Bella, pero contigo… contigo es como si mi cerebro dejara de funcionar

Suspiré y apreté los ojos con fuerza. Era tan difícil tenerlo cerca y no besarlo – Edward… esto… es tan difícil…

- Si lo dices por Emmett…

- No, o sea si – me dejé caer hasta el suelo en donde me senté rodeando mis piernas -, es que siento que lo nuestro es demasiado intenso y Emmett, él es tan bueno y te ama tanto… me siento una vil perra por haberte besado

Sentí como Edward se sentaba a mi lado - Tengo que hablar con él, buscar una forma de hacerle ver que lo que siente por mí no es verdadero, que es solo cariño mal canalizado. Emm es mi mejor amigo y un tipo demasiado genial pero a veces es un cabezota – dejó que su cabeza chocara con la pared y lo miré de reojo -. Lo conozco hace mucho y siempre ha sido igual pero últimamente es como si… no lo sé, pareciera que Emmett piensa que yo soy lo único en su vida, a veces siento que él me ve así solo porque nunca me ha importado su homosexualidad, porque lo veo a él más allá de eso

- Él podría enamorar a cualquiera… bueno, a cualquier que comparta sus gustos – lo miré y sonreí para que entendiera mi broma, lo hizo

Nos quedamos por unos segundos en silencio, el cuerpo del Lounder estaba solo a unos metros de nosotros, estaba inmóvil, muerto, incapaz de volverle hacer daño a ningún niño. Sí, saber eso arreglaba cualquier problema.

- Una vez – comencé -, hace como dos años hubo un caso parecido, un malnacido había violado a unos veinte niños de un colegio, ninguno pasaba los 10 años y ya estaban con marcas profundas en su vida. Recuerdo que cuando detuvieron al hombre mi madre y mi padre dijeron que ojalá que lo mataran, que ese hombre no merecía vivir. Yo en ese tiempo solo tenía 16 años y no entendía muchas cosas, recuerdo que peleé con ellos porque para mí mis padres eran lo mejor pero en ese momento se estaban comportando como asesinos… ellos me dijeron que el día que tuviera un hijo lo entendería – miré a Edward y estaba atento a lo que yo decía -, me alegra no haber tenido que esperar tanto para entenderlo

- Yo también, a veces somos tan ilusos que no vemos lo que no queremos ver

- Sí…– se puso de pie con gran agilidad y me extendió su mano

No dude en tomarla para levantarme también.

- No sé si es peor entenderlo o no

- Yo antes pensaba que era mejor vivir en la ignorancia – se encogió de hombros -, pero confío que es mejor entenderlo, siempre es mejor entenderlo Bella

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, disfrutando del horrible paisaje que nos ofrecían las calles más feas y peligrosas de Nueva York, vimos muchas cosas en las pocas cuadras que nos separaban de nuestro departamento pero a ningún Lounder.

Cuando llegamos ninguno dijo nada, juntos fuimos hasta en baño en donde nos lavamos hasta los codos, nos sacamos las ropas sucias tirándolas al canasto y nos miramos. Era todo tan extraño ahora.

- Báñate tu primero

Asentí, siempre nos peleábamos por el baño cuando volvíamos de casar a Lounder, Edward era lo menos caballeroso que había y aunque me alegraba este reciente cambio no me gustaba que me tratara como si no me conociera, porque pese a que nuestro historial no era el más largo, teníamos una confianza que no pensaba dejar escapar.

- Bien… - sin dejar de verlo a los ojos me comencé de sacar la ropa

- Yo… iré a hacer café

- ¡Gracias! – sonreí antes de terminar de sacarme la ropa

Me bañe rápido, me limpie por todas partes hasta por aquellas en las que el Lounder no me tocó. No me demoré mucho así que cuando salí le hice un gestó a Edward para que entrara, por un momento tuve la esperanza de que me dejara ver algo más pero no, entró al baño completamente vestido.

Mientras me vestía pensé en como una noche podía cambiarme tanto, antes ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de coquetear con alguien pero ahora hasta me sacaba la ropa en frente de Edward para llamar su atención, ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como si nada ante el sexo masculino, si fuera así ya hubiera perdido la virginidad pero es que nunca había probado unos labios como los de Edward, era como una droga.

Cuando estuve lista no salí del cuarto, recién era medianoche y Emmett no iba a llegar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, yo quería haber con Edward sobre nosotros antes de eso pero la verdad es que mi cabeza era un lio, por más que pensaba en lo que iba a decirle me arrepentía porque todo era muy estúpido o rebuscado. Ya dándome por vencida quise llamar a mi madre pero era muy tarde, mañana a la hora del almuerzo lo haría, quizás una opinión de una mujer con más experiencia me hiciera ver las cosas de otra manera.

Bien, iba a esperar a hablar con mi madre por más ñoño que eso sonora. Ahora solo debía actuar normal con Edward hasta que decidiera que es lo que quería decirle. Salí del cuarto y corrí a la cocina, estaba bajando la temperatura y mi cabello mojado no me ayudaba mucho, necesitaba calor en mi cuerpo pero no del tipo de calor que me embargó en ese momento, no del tipo de calor que me ofrecía el cuerpo de Edward recostado en la encimera.

- Pensé que te había quedado dormida – llevó la taza de café a su labios y yo seguí el movimiento -, iba a pasar a despertaste, no comimos nada hoy en la cena al final

Dejé de verlo para encontrar mi motricidad – Yo… solo me estaba vistiendo

- Sí, es que a veces se me olvida que las mujeres se demoran más en eso

- Sí

Pasé por su lado y me serví una taza de café. No dijimos nada pero ambos nos sentamos a comer los restos de la comida que quedó de la cena, sí que tenía hambre y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Durante todo el tiempo miré de reojo a mi compañero con miedo de que él dijera algo, si era así no tenía muchas opciones para escaparme por lo que era mejor prevenir el momento, pero no fue así, el tampoco hizo alusión alguna a nuestra muestra excesiva de cariño de hoy.

Mejor.

- Bueno, yo me voy a acostar, mañana tengo mucho trabajo

- Sí, yo también

Entre los dos levantamos los platos, los lavamos y los secamos, cuando tuvimos todo listo solo nos sonreímos para que cada uno se fuera a su cuarto, el mío era más pequeño pero solo mío, en cambio a Edward le tocaba compartir con Emm.

Por un momento pensé que me costaría conciliar el sueño pero en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada sentí como iba perdiendo mis sentidos.

.

.

.

- No señora, lo siento, estas bragas son talla única, no tengo más grandes

Puse mi mejor sonrisa cínica rogando porque la vieja se la tragara y dejara de joderme. Llevaba toda la mañana atendiendo gente demasiado mayor y ancha para entrar en las minúsculas bragas que se vendían en esta puta y exclusiva tienda. No había vendido nada y estaba de mal humor, ni siquiera pude desayunar hoy porque tenía miedo de que Emm me sintiera y quisiera un reporte de lo de ayer, sabía que no me salvaría de eso hoy en la tarde pero por lo menos para ese momento ya debía haber hablado con mi madre.

- Pero estas me entran ¿no? – miré primero las diminutas bragas y luego sus anchas caderas. Ahora ¿Cómo mierda le decía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que su culo cayera ahí?

- Por supuesto, usted sabe mejor que yo cuáles son sus medidas – bien, esperaba que con eso reaccionara pero la señora al contrario de mi lógica tomó dos más y me las tiró encima

- Llevaré estas tres… estoy segura que son de mi talla

- Pase por acá

En cuanto me di vuelta hice todas las muecas posibles, por lo menos había hecho una venta.

Cuando la vieja gorda se fue ya era hora de comer así que por lo menos tenía que agradecerle que hiciera mi mañana un poquito más corta.

- Ruth, son las dos, me voy a almorzar

- Por supuesto Bella

Le sonreí antes de irme a la tarde de atrás en donde teníamos un minúsculo espacio acondicionado para comer en la bodega, bueno, por lo menos había un microondas que nos permitía traer nuestra propia comida. Por ahora era yo la única vendedora en la semana, para el fin de semana venían refuerzos. Yo no trabaja esos días y no podía estar más contenta porque parecía ser que en cuanto el calendario decía que era sábado salían las viejas más antipáticas a comprar.

Mientras puse mi comida a calentar tomé mi celular y llamé a mi madre. Solo bastaron dos timbres para que contestara.

- ¡Bella!

- Hola mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

- Oh, oh, yo estoy bien pero tú no… dime que pasa Bella

Suspiré y miré como aún le faltaba a mi comida – Estoy bien mamá es solo que… bueno, había algo de lo que quería hablar contigo – sentí como un calorcito se agolpaba en mis mejillas -, yo… es que conocí a un chico

- ¿Un buen chico?

- Sí mamá, es un buen chico pero es complicado… un muy buen amigo, amiga – me corregí para evitarme detalles de más en estos momentos -, está enamorada de él y yo no sé qué hacer, esto me complica mucho porque a los dos les tengo gran estima

- ¿Con ellos estás viviendo?

Rodé los ojos ante sus conclusiones tan acertadas – Sí

- Bien, entonces creo que lo mejor es que hables con tu amiga primero y luego veas si este chico realmente vale la pena y si siente algo por ti. Sé que si me estas llamando para pedirme mi opinión es porque es serio, te conozco hija y puedo decirte hasta lo que estas sintiendo, pero no los conozco a ellos, por lo que solo te puedo ayudar a saber qué es lo que quieres tu… ¿Lo quieres Bella?

- Me gusta mucho – me encogí de hombros

- Y tu amiga… ¿Crees que lo suyo es verdadero amor? ¿Que esto pueda hacerle daño?

Me quedé pensándolo por unos segundos pero me vi interrumpida por el sonido del microondas.

- Yo creo que no es verdadero amor… creo que solo está confundido… confundida – apreté los ojos y todas mis expresiones por mi error

- Bueno, entonces trata de seguir tu instinto, si tú crees que debes jugártela hazlo pero Bells, recuerda que ya no eres una niña que tienes la suficiente capacidad para hablar las cosas antes y evitar un desastre mayor… bueno, por lo menos eso se supone porque la verdad es que hasta viejos nos seguimos mandando las mismas cagadas

Me reí con ella y me felicité por mi decisión de llamarla, fue la mejor.

- ¿Cómo está papá?

- Bien, aunque no lo creas hasta más tranquilo, sabe que pese a que estas lejos estas bien y eso le ha hecho bien a él… a mi también

- Si mamá. Ahora estoy bien, se los aseguro

- Eso es todo lo que nos interesa y ya sabes que si necesitas dinero…

Reí – Les avisaré, no se preocupen

- Bien, entonces llámame cuando veas por donde va toda esta historia

- Por supuesto mamá… cuídate, besos a papá

- Adiós hija

- Adiós

Corté el celular con una nueva sensación, quizás no era mucho lo que me había dicho mi madre pero a mí me sirvió, sabía que tenía que hablar con ellos y pensaba empezar con Emmett hoy mismo.

El resto del día se me hizo mucho más liviano porque ahora quería que llegara la tarde, vendí mucho más en mi segunda mitad del día y ya no tuve que lidiar tanto con viejas locas. Bueno, no es tampoco que mi trabajo fuera el mejor pero no podía quejarme, la paga era buena y me habían contratado cuando no tenía ninguna experiencia ni referencia, así que le debía una muy grande a mi jefa Ruth.

Cuando terminó el día con Ruth cerramos la cortina de metal y nos despedimos, el mal ya estaba cerrado para el público, solo quedamos los trabajadores y la verdad es que se veían bastante tétricos los pasillos tan grandes y desolados.

Aun me quedaban un par de horas para que Emmett se fuera a su trabajo así que tomé el metro que era lo más rápido, aún así me demoré bastante en llegar porque el centro comercial estaba en Manhattan, bastante lejos de mi hogar. Cuando llegué ya estaba ese exquisito olor a comida recién hecha.

Lamentablemente toda mi determinación se quedó afuera cuando los vi a los dos sentados en la mesa y esperando por mí.

- Hola Bellita… ven a comer

Miré a Edward de reojo pero parecía tan normal que solo atiné a sentarme junto a ellos. Emmett nos sirvió el pollo que hizo y comimos solo con su animada charla, de vez en cuando interveníamos nosotros, bueno, eso hasta que les conté sobre esa clienta que quería meterse adentro de esas bragas, rieron y yo reí con ellos. Era un buen momento pero lo no suficiente.

- Edward… no hay leche, ¿Podrías ir a comprar?

- Bien – Edward no tardó en ponerse de pie, pareciera que estaba esperando una oportunidad para hacerlo -, pero ustedes limpian

Nos apuntó riendo antes de salir de la casa. Cuando quedamos solo me levanté y tomé una manzana. La comencé a pelar dándole la espalda a mi amigo, necesita reacomodar mis ideas.

- Si hay leche, eso solo fue una excusa

- Oh, no importa, nunca está de más

- La verdad es que quería que nos quedamos solos para que me dijeras lo que pasó anoche… como reaccionó Edward

- Es que… supongo que te dijo que tuvimos que ir por un Lounder así que… - me encogí de hombros dándole una tímida sonrisa volteando solo la cabeza

- ¿Y…? ¡Vamos Bella! Dime lo que te dijo Edward. ¡Algo tiene que haberte dicho! Un comentario siquiera

Seguí sin girarme a ver a Emmett, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, ya me sentía lo suficiente mierda por lo que había pasado ayer con Edward como para ahora tener que enfrentarme a mi amigo. Adoraba a Emm, era casi absurdo lo mucho que lo quería luego de conocerlo hace tan poco pero es que él era así… querible.

- Nada… No hablamos mucho Emm

- Pero ayer estuvieron toda la noche juntos... ¡Algo tienen que haber hablado!

Me mordí los labios y respiré hondo, lo que menos habíamos hecho con Edward anoche era hablar, si, nuestras bocas y lenguas habían estado activas pero no precisamente para emitir palabras alguna.

Agradecí en estos momentos mis _súper instintos_ porque estaba demasiado desconcentrada para estar manipulando un cuchillo - ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Dime algo!

- Dijo que… - ¿Qué le decía ahora?

Me di vuelta para verlo y supongo que notó lo que estaba pensando porque borró su hermosa sonrisa – No me quiere ¿No? – se dejó caer en la silla de la mesita y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Me sentía mucho más mierda ahora – No lo entiendo… te juro que he hecho de todo para que se fije en mi Bella pero…

- Quizás solo debas darle un beso – me encogí de hombros cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Busqué rápidamente alguna forma de arreglar mis palabras -, digo… de esa forma tú podrías quitarte las ganas y saber de una vez por todas lo que Edward siente por ti

Bueno, mi madre dijo que siguiera mis instintos, supongo que a esto se refería ¿no?

- ¿Sabes? – el rostro de mi amigo era impasible – creo que tienes razón, necesito saber qué es lo que de verdad siento y lo que él siente… algo rápido, instantáneo, algo de golpe

- Solo procura no será tan brusco Emm, y dale tiempo para asimilar las cosas

Oh mierda, Edward me iba a matar cuando Emmett lo besara y se enterara que todo fue idea mía. Quizás no habíamos tenido tiempo para hablar de nosotros pero él había dejado más que claro que sus sentimientos hacía su amigo solo eran de amistad y carecían totalmente de intenciones románticas, él fue claro conmigo y yo estaba haciendo oídos sordos a eso, bueno, aunque también tenía la excusa de que lo que le dije a Emmett fue una salida de madre y que lo hice en un momento de desesperación.

Bueno, no tanto, la verdad es que aunque fuera una idea bastante loca creo que en el fondo era la correcta para ellos.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar porque uno de los dos vinera por mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo, ojalá que les guste por donde va la historia**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

- Edward… lleva estos papeles al correo. Asegúrate de que todos se envíen hoy, después de eso puedes irte a tu casa. No es necesario que vuelvas a la oficina

- Sí señor

Asentí y tomé el enorme sobre que me entregaba el encargado de Administración. Si pensaba que me hacia un favor estaba absolutamente equivocado, era prácticamente imposible que terminara temprano de enviar todos estos papeles. Resignado y con muchas malas palabras en la punta de la lengua me di media vuelta y me encaminé al correo.

Por lo menos había uno a dos cuadras del departamento así que iría a ese para, por último, tener la ilusión de que llegaba antes a casa.

Casa, mierda, el departamento se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo para mí. Entre los suspiros de Emmett y el calor de Bella ya no sabía qué hacer, hasta hace poco estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no me pasaba nada con mi amigo pero después de besar a Bella dudé, no porque lo deseara sino porque ya no podía aseverar con tanta firmeza mi respuesta. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York dejé que mis ideas vagaran hasta que me topé con la puerta del correo.

Por suerte para mí y para el aura de mi jefe, me equivoqué, porque en media hora ya tenía todos los papeles camino a sus respectivos destinos. Mi ánimo había mejorado considerablemente así que una hora antes de lo esperado estaba abriendo la puerta de mi departamento. Mies pies me dolían por lo que lo primero que me saqué fueron los zapatos, como eran de mala calidad me estaban haciendo mierda los pies. Ya descalzo me tiré en el sofá, el cuerpo no me daba ni para llegar a mi cama, puse un brazo sobre mi rostro y cerré los ojos por un momento, pero eso me duró hasta que sentí unos pasos fuerte, sabía muy bien de quien eran.

- ¿Belli? ¿Eres tú?

Me senté un poco pero aún así me cuerpo estaba bastante estirado. Vi aparecer a mi amigo que solo llevaba una toalla amarra a las caderas, me incomodó un poco verlo así que me terminé de sentar bien. Los ojos de Emmett se clavaron en mi, y ¡Oh mierda! me fijé en su entrepierna y estaba un poco más notoria. Putos pensamientos traicioneros.

- Oh, Edward

- Hola – lo vi a sus ojos para que no pensara mal de mí -, no soy Bella, soy Edward

Quise hacer un chiste pero pese a que Emm sonrió no lo vi con mucho humor – Así veo… y… ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

- Tuve que llevar unos papeles al correo, estaba vacío por lo que llegué antes – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

Los ojos de mi amigo me estaban mirando fijo. El ambiente estaba cargado y yo me estaba poniendo más nervioso aún. Me removí en mi lugar e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo. Emmett parecía estar cómodo con toalla porque se dio media vuelta y abrió el refrigerador, sacó dos gaseosas y me tiró una. La tomé en el aire y la destapé demasiado rápido, pero más rápido aún me bebí la mitad de la lata.

Ya con un poco más hidratado me sentí mejor. Ahora mi amigo estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que yo.

- ¿Y cómo has estado Edward? Con estos horarios ya ni tiempo de hablar tenemos

- Todo bien – le sonreí sin humor -, ya sabes, trabajando y matando Lounders… nada fuera de lo común

- Bueno, el trabajo se puede considerar fuera de lo común. Creo que nunca pensaste en trabajar antes

Suspiré – Es lo que hay que hacer… además tenemos que comer ¿no?

- Sí

Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo hasta que Emmett me volteó a ver, sentí su mirada así que lo imité.

- No quiero que te enojes conmigo Edward

Lo miré sin entenderlo - ¿Por qué tendría que enojarme contigo?

Su respuesta fue poner sus labios sobre los míos. No lo llamé beso hasta que no empezó a moverlos y no lo llamé besar hasta que yo no lo imité. No tomaba alcohol hace mucho por lo que ni de cerca mi excusa podía ser el estar borracho, no tenía excusa para esto, era simple… estaba besando a Emmett y mi pene estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

Cuando sus fuertes manos se posaron en mis hombros para empujarme sobre el sofá lo dejé, también lo dejé cuando puso su cuerpo sobre el mío y no lo detuve cuando comenzó a restregar su masculinidad sobre mi muslo. Era una fricción un poco extraña pero bastante placentera… quizás demasiado placentera.

Mi pene estaba reaccionando, poco a poco se estaba levando mientras la lengua de mi amigo asaltaba mi boca, sus labios eran gentiles, no tenía barba por lo que el beso no era muy diferente de otros. Sus manos pese a ser demasiado grandes y masculinas, se pasearon suaves y con delicadeza por mi piel, solo rozándola, cerré los ojos y me olvidé de todo, disfruté de los labios de Emmett sobre los míos y de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Mi pene estaba levantado y mis caderas embestían sin permiso las de Emm, estaba duro y quería más, mis jadeos ya no eran bajitos, eran bastante fuerte y los de mi amigo aún más.

- Oh Edward…

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula en donde salió a flote su lengua que comenzó a lamer mi piel expuesta. Sus caderas embestían sin control sobre mi pelvis… se sentía exquisito.

- Emmett…

Hasta el momento mis manos se habían mantenido quietas a mis costados pero en un momento ya no pude aguatar más y las alcé, no me importaban donde cayeran pero lo hicieron en la espalda baja de mi amigo, toqué su piel y estaba caliente, pero un poco más abajo… un poco más abajo estaba la curvatura de su trasero, firme y duro, listo para ser nalgueado… ¡Oh mierda!

- Tócame Edward… tócame donde tú quieras

Nunca había visto su pene pero ya no era necesario, lo estaba sintiendo y era enorme. Empujando lejos cualquier pensamiento extra, bajé su toalla y en nada estuvo en el suelo, ahora sentía mucho mejor su pene frotándose contra mi entrepierna.

- Muévete más arriba

Él hizo lo que le pedí, su pene quedó justo sobre el mío, pero no era suficiente. Menos mal que Emmett es un chico listo y supo lo que necesitaba, desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó, yo lo ayudé alzándome de caderas. Por un momento pensé que se iba a olvidar de mis bóxers pero no lo hizo… él era un chico listo y se merecía un premio por eso.

- Bien hecho

Ahora fui yo quiero busqué sus labios, lo penetré con mi lengua hasta el fondo y no dejé mis manos quietas tampoco, masajeé sus nalgas un segundo, lo que de verdad quería era otra cosa pero tenía miedo. Quería tocar su pene pero no me atrevía, estaba divagando cuando fueron sus dedos los que encontraron mi entrepierna, dura y lista.

- Siempre he querido chupártela… siempre he soñado con tragarme tu verga hasta el fondo… probar tu leche

Gemí y me encorvé. Me daba vergüenza rogar pero lo quería como nada.

- Emmett

Mi mensaje le llegó cuando apresé su pene entre los dedos de mi mano derecha. La subí y bajé hasta que siseó completamente fuera de sí.

- Oh Edward… eso bebé… sigue así

Lo masturbé por unos cuantos segundos pero Emmett en un segundo se movió lejos de mí, me sentí mal cuando su cuerpo dejó de calentar el mío pero muy pronto volví a sentirlo.

- No es necesario que me la chupes, solo quiero estar más cómodo

Sus ojos eran tan inocentes que era imposible sentir que esto estaba mal, él estaba feliz, sonreía contento y yo de verdad necesitaba saber qué es lo que me estaba pasando con mi mejor amigo. Una experiencia homosexual no era el fin del mundo, además, prefería mil veces aclararme ahora y no cuando estuviera casado y con hijos.

Antes de poder decir nada ya la boca de mi amigo había tomado mi pene por completo… en mi vida me habían hecho muchas mamas pero nunca una garganta profunda… y Emmett si que la tenía. Creo que hasta mis bolas estaban dentro de su boca, aspiraba profundo tensando mis venas y obligándome a embestirlo. Yo embestía, jadeaba y prácticamente gritaba pero había algo que me faltaba hacer y supe que era cuando me cayó una gota de semen en el borde de los labios, lo lamí y pese a que el sabor era extraño me metí la punta del pene de Emm en la boca.

- Vamos Edward… métetelo hasta el fondo… así…

- ¡OH!

Tuve que estirarme, el muy maldito había vuelto a meterse todo en su boca… tenía una garganta de puta madre.

Nunca antes me había metido una polla en la boca pero pese a que no era algo que hubiera pensando antes no me desagradó la sensación, Emmett ni movió sus caderas aunque podía estar seguro que se moría por hacerlo. Tendría que agradecerse eso, y un par de cosillas, después. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por relajar la garganta y tomarlo lo más adentro que pude. Era grande, muy grande y en algunos momentos parecía crecer más.

Mis bolas estaban llenas y mi pene estaba a punto de soltar todo lo que estaba conteniendo. Solo bastó una mamada más para que todo mi semen saliera a chorros directamente hacía la garganta de Emmett. Mientras me descargaba me relajé pero no pude hacerlo mucho más porque tuve que afirmar con ambas el pene de Emm que estaba tiritando, muy pronto sentí su sabor, bueno, la verdad es que casi ni lo saboreé porque también pasó directamente hacía mi garganta, me lo tragué sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ahora jadeante, transpirado y satisfecho me di cuenta que solo mis pantalones estaban un poco abajo mientras que Emmett estaba totalmente desnudo. Me sonrojé un poco al verlo ya que hasta el momento solo había tenido tiempo de sentirlo.

- No quiero que te sientas presionado – pensé que yo sería el primero en hablar pero me equivoqué -, sé que este no es el mejor momento para hablar… hay mucho que dirigir – asentí mientras me subía los pantalones

Tragué saliva y de paso sentí un poco de su sabor. Raro – Emmett… No quiero que esto cambie las cosas… o sea, sé que las cambiará pero yo…

Me removí los cabellos frustrado – Tranquilo… ahora solo no pensemos… pero al final creo que esto fue lo mejor, necesitábamos saber que pasaba entre nosotros y creo que hasta yo tengo cosas que aclararme

- Gracias Emmett… esto fue genial, de verdad, no diré nunca algo tan estúpido como que fue un error pero no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas

- Esta bien – puso sus manos enfrente, agradecí que se haya vuelto a poner la toalla -, te entiendo perfectamente – me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo -. Eso sí, me alegra no haberme acobardado… o si no Bella me mataba

Creo que notó que la cagó cuando mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron más de lo necesario - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada Edward

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía nuestro cuarto, pero yo no pensaba quedarme con esta duda.

- ¡Emmett! ¿Bella tuvo algo que ver con esto?

.

.

.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba ni siquiera cerca de perder la conciencia. De hecho, estaba tan concentrado en ella que hasta podía verla bajando del metro, solo eran tres cuadras hacía el departamento pero no dejé de seguirla. La vi cruzar la primera calle, el semáforo estaba en verde, en la segunda se tuvo que detener pero solo un momento corto, muy pronto dieron la pasada a los peatones, de ahí no cruzó nada más porque venía por el lado correcto. No tomó el ascensor y no la culpaba, era tan viejo que daba miedo. Cuando iba en el tercer piso sacó las llaves, para cuando estuvo frente a nuestra puerta no tardó nada en abrirla, dejé que terminara de entrar y de dejar sus cosas.

Muchas veces ella llegaba antes que yo y Emm no estaba a esta hora casi nunca así que no me sorprendió que pensara que está sola. Cuando la sentí entrar en su cuarto me paré pero lo hice con toda la lentitud habida y por haber. Caminé hacía su cuarto y me sorprendió encontrármela solo en brasier, un excelente plus que pensaba aprovechar.

- Hola Bella

Ella saltó y soltó la blusa que tenía en sus manos. Mucho mejor, sus pechos ahora estaban a mi vista y paciencia - ¡Edward! – llevó su mano a su pecho, no se veía incomoda -, eras tú, me asustaste

- ¿Y quien más podría ser?

- Emmett – se encogió de hombros. Tomó su blusa del suelo y se la puso

- Pero Emmett es gay así que da lo mismo que te vea en sostén ¿no?

Su ceño se frunció. Supongo que yo estaba muy serio como para que todo estuviera normal – No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo – se encogió de hombros -, independiente de que sea gay o no quien me ve

- Bueno, entonces supongo que no te importa saber que tu plan falló

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

Ahora ya ninguno sonreía, ambos estábamos tensos – Tu plan para convertirme en gay… bueno, tengo que decirte que falló así que ya puedes ir pensando en otra cosa para alejarme de ti

- Eso no es lo que quise hacer

Sonreí y negué. Me estaba volviendo un poco histérico mientras ella estaba un tanto conmocionada, quizás nunca pensó que yo me fuera a enterar de lo que estaba tratando hacer pero yo sabía eso y mucho más. Me acerqué unos pasos hacía ella.

- Entonces explícame que es lo que quisiste hacer – su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca del mío consiguiendo que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba. Que sus ojitos verdes me miraran afligidos tampoco me ayudaba mucho -. Bella… habla

Al estar tan cerca sentí demasiado fuerte como su tibio aliento se colaba por entre mis sentidos. Quise cerrar los ojos y aspirarlo pero me contuve haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no demostrar lo mucho que me afectaba su cercanía… por lo menos no lo haría ahora que estaba tan enojado con ella.

Cuando pensé que ya no iba a hablar abrió sus ojos decidida. Ahora parecía ser ella la enojada - ¡No tengo nada que explicarte! Yo solo estaba ayudando a mis amigos, punto… fin de la historia así que no trates de hacerme sentir culpable porque te haya gustado el beso de Emmett, mejor deberías ocupar tu tiempo en pensar que es lo que de verdad quieres Edward

- ¡Yo sé lo que quiero!

- ¿Así? – hinchó su pecho pasando a llevar el mío en el proceso – ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¡Ilumíname!, porque supongo que después de tantos años de no querer nada por fin descubriste una maravilla

Sentí como las aletas de mi nariz se inflaban cuando comencé a respirar más fuerte y rápido – No hagas como me conoces porque no lo haces

- Ahí te equivocas Edward – pensé que la vería altiva y sonriente pero sus ojos se habían vuelto de un verde demasiado acogedor como para ignorarlo -, te conozco – su mano derecha se levantó sorpresivamente posándose en mi mejilla. El toqué fue tan cálido que cerré los ojos instintivamente -, te conozco mejor que nadie Edward, por eso sé que estas confundido y que aunque lo que hice es una verdadera metida de nariz, lo hice por tu bien y el de Emmett… ustedes se merecen una oportunidad – esa nostalgia que pasó fugazmente por su mirada me confirmó lo que ya suponía

Negué con una sonrisa – No Bella, no lo hiciste por mi bien, lo hiciste por el tuyo – jadeó tan alto que supongo que hasta la garganta le debió de haber dolido -, no te olvides que yo también te conozco, que sé lo que estas pensando y que no me puedes ocultar algo como esto – la imité y acaricié su mejilla -, sé muy bien porque le pediste a Emmett que me besara, ahora solo falta que tú te lo reconozcas

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron. No me gustó la vibra que recibí - ¿Solo lo besaste? ¿Le diste un beso y comprendiste que no eres gay?

Mi mano calló a uno de mis costados. Se me olvidó que así como yo sabía lo que estaba sintiendo ella también podía comprender mis sentimientos. Me alejé un paso cuando no supe que decir pero ella no me dejó ir mucho más allá porque me tomó de las mangas volviendo a cortar nuestro espacio.

- ¿Follaron?

Sentí su corazón como si estuviera en mi pecho. Latía demasiado rápido.

- Vamos Edward… dime la verdad… ¿Te gustó que te la metieran por el culo?

Jadeé un poco ante sus palabras. Había un resentimiento poco usual en ella, sabía que se estaba poniendo celosa pero yo también estaba enojado… ella había iniciado esto y aunque no me arrepentía lo que pasó con Emmett tampoco era un tema que quisiera abordar justo ahora y con ella cuando primero tenía que aclarar un par de cosas con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Te importa?... vamos Bella, le estamos dando muchas vueltas al asunto, alguien va a tener que decir lo que siente en voz alta porque sabes que ambos estamos sintiendo lo que siente el otro

Apresó sus labios entre sus dientes y arrugó el rostro como si hubiera olido algo malo – Yo no… no importa

- Sí que importa… importa porque pese a todo lo que pasó hoy yo terminé de aclarar mis ideas… ya sé que es lo que de verdad siento y quiero

- ¿Y eso lo supiste antes o después de tragarte la verga de Emmett?

No le contesté. Me limité a usar mi rapidez, no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando lo hizo ya estaba apresada por mis brazos y piernas y con la espalda en la cama. Me removí sobre su cuerpo hasta que conseguí una posición cómoda, bueno, por lo menos cómoda para mí porque nuestras caderas estaban a la misma altura, me estaba poniendo duro pero me gustaba.

- ¿Sabes?... nunca pensé que la garganta de un hombre llegará tan al fondo… me han hecho muchas mamadas en mi vida pero la de Emmett… ¡Uf! – suspiré sobre sus labios. La hice estremecerse -, eso fue cosa de otro mundo

Sus caderas se alzaron instintivamente, vi el arrepentimiento pasar por su rostro – Eso es porque nunca has probado a una verdadera mujer… pero supongo que ahora ya no importa, de verdad me alegro por ustedes. Creo que haré un pastel para celebremos su reciente relación

- Y el semen, ¡Dios! – la ignoré -, eso si que eso cosa de otro mundo, agradezco nunca haber probado el mío porque es muy probable que me hubiera adicto, aunque puedo apostar a que el de Emmett es más dulce ¿no?... ¿Qué opinas Bellita? – sus ojos se entrecerraron, quería reír pero no lo hice -, oh, perdón, a veces se me olvida que eres virgen… que nunca te han tocado

- ¡Sí que me han tocado jodido cabrón! – sus ojos verdes ahora eran más claros, resplandecían con fuego verdadero – además, ese no es tu maldito problema

- Tienes razón… la verdad es que no me interesa si te han tocado… ya sabrás tu lo que haces con tu vida… y tu cuerpo

Me removí porque estaba comenzando a agarrotarme pero sin querer me froté sobre su intimidad. Gemimos al mismo tiempo.

- Emmett besa excelente… chupa duro y profundo… sabe exquisito y quizás cuantas cosas más puede hacer… mmm – me acerqué a su cuello y respiré sobre el arrancándole un nuevo gemido -, lamentablemente… y pese a que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó… creo que me gusta más chupar coños

- Edward…

Alzó sus caderas pero no se encontró con nada porque me moví rápidamente. Me levanté de golpe usando nuevamente mi rapidez y me quedé al lado de la cama. Los ojos de Bella estaban fijos en el techo, su cuerpo ni siquiera se movía, a penas y se notaba que estaba respirando.

- Yo ya sé lo que quiero Bella… y aunque hayas sido una verdadero entrometida eso te lo debo… pero… ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres?

Su cuerpo no se movió pero si lo hizo su cabeza. Me miró con esfuerzo, desde acá podía sentir su excitación, lamentablemente yo no pensaba meterme entre la piernas de alguien que aún no estaba segura de lo quiere.

Salí de su cuarto con una enorme erección que tendría que bajarme solo. Con ropa aún me tiré sobre mi cama, puse mis manos por detrás de mi cabeza a modo de apoyo y cerré los ojos. Hoy fue un día distinto, de experiencias nuevas y revelaciones.

Por fin sabía que es lo quería y eso solo tenía un nombre... Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, entiendo si no les gusta el lemmon, me costó escribirlo pero me gustó como quedó :)**

**Ahhh, estoy contestando RW pero puede que se me pase alguno, pliss si es así no se sientan mal ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Para no toparme con Edward ni Emmett puse mi reloj más temprano de lo normal, así que a las 7 de la mañana ya estaba fuera del departamento. Como no entraba al trabajo sino hasta las 10 de la mañana fui al lugar donde tenía ganas de ir desde hace tiempo, la biblioteca.

La biblioteca pública estaba relativamente cerca del centro comercial pero cada vez que salía ya estaba cerrada, hoy iba a aprovechar mi tiempo para hacer un poco de investigación. Pasé a una pequeña cafetería que estaba al lado y ya con un café en una mano y un muffin en la otra entré al antiguo edificio.

- Bienvenida a la biblioteca pública… ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Ehh, yo quería revisar periódicos antiguos, ¿se puede?

- Por supuesto – asintió la chica -, necesito su DNI y que me rellene esta formulario

La chica me entregó un lápiz y una hoja y yo le pasé mi DNI, iba recién escribiendo mi nombre cuando me interrumpió.

- Lo siento pero… - me miró a mí y luego mi identificación -, se ve distinta

- Me teñí el cabello y me puse lentes de contacto – entrecerré los ojos y me concentré lo mejor que pude en que ella creyera mis palabras

Cuando me sonrió supe que lo había hecho bien – Tiene razón, discúlpeme

- Ningún problema

Terminé de rellenar mis datos y acepté el pase que me entregaba la chica. Ella me indicó donde estaban los computadores y me dio una pequeña explicaciones de cómo usarlos.

- En la barra de arriba pon una palabra clave y vas a poder ver todas las noticias referentes a ella, irán pasando como un _flash_… si tienes cualquier duda puedes venir a preguntarme

- Muchas gracias

Le sonreí pero no me gustó mucho su sonrisa, parecía un poco embobada conmigo. Creo que para la próxima iba a tener que andarme con más cuidado cuando quisiera usar mis _"dones",_ esos putos dones que aún no termina de entender. Pero estaba decida a salir con algo de información hoy.

Miré la barra y pensé muy bien que palabras poner. Al final me decidí por _"asesinos asesinados"_, era algo tonto pero eran dos palabras que combinaban.

Me salieron tantas noticias que me aburrí de verlas, ninguna me daba lo que yo quería, y todos los asesinatos que vi parecían de lo más normal. Luego de pasar dos noticias más me aburrí y cambié la palabra, estaba vez fui por algo más reciente, _"violador de Angelitos de Dios"._

Me llegó a doler el pecho el escribir eso pero solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que con Edward matamos a ese desgraciado así que algo debía haber en los periódicos.

Nada. Solo estaba la noticia de la violación y la condena, no había nada de su muerte, pero…

¿Y el cuerpo?

De pronto mi espalda de estiró y mi cerebro se iluminó, si nosotros matábamos a todos esos infelices y los dejábamos ahí, alguien debía hacer algo con los cuerpos ¿no?

Miré el reloj del computador, si no me marchaba ahora iba a llegar atrasada así que tecleé una última palabra antes de cerrar la sesión.

"_Lounder"_

Esta vez salió una sola noticia y que databa de hace más de 100 años atrás. La abrí sin dudarlo. La palabra que buscaba salió remarcada en una frase, la noticia no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo buscaba, era más bien una entrevista a un político de esa época.

"… _**no vamos a descansar hasta limpiar esta ciudad. Nuestro gobierno no hace promesas sin sentidos, ya verán como al final de nuestro mandato disminuirá la cantidad de Lounders en Estados Unidos…"**_

Y eso era, nada más, hacía una referencia clara a lo que yo buscaba, no era un error de tipeo ni un error del entrevistado. Era solo alguien hablando de forma de normal de algo que nunca más se dijo. Leí el resto de la entrevista pero aunque se habló más de la delincuencia, no se volvió a nombrar a los Lounders.

Ya no tenía tiempo para seguir investigando porque entraba a trabajar en 20 minutos, pero por lo menos me iba con un nuevo indicio, un nombre.

Thomas Andrew, asesor del Presidente William Howard Taft.

Por ahora no iba a conseguir mucho más pero ya mañana tendría una nueva oportunidad para seguir investigando sobre esto. Cerré todo y eliminé mi historial, si esto iba por donde yo creía, si había gente de poder involucrada, era mejor borrar cualquier huella mía.

El día en el trabajo fue una mierda, una y otra vez esa pequeña entrevista se repetía en mi cabeza, si el gobierno estaba involucrado en esto quería decir que lo que dijo el Lounder de la otra noche no era total mentira y que a Edward y a mí nos hicieron esto. Que había gente poderosa detrás de lo que nos pasaba y que no nos dejarían tranquilos así como así.

Un frío me recorrió la espalda más de una vez, no me agradaba para nada saber que el gobierno podía estar metido en toda esta mierda pero tampoco es como si fuera algo muy difícil de creer, si había alguien con el poder para hacernos esto, eran ellos. Además, Edward sabía de la cuenta bancaria y no cualquiera podría mantener una con esa cantidad de dinero. Y como si eso fuera poco aun estaba todo eso de a dónde iban a parar los cuerpos y como se controlaba la noticia para que no saliera en ningún lado.

Cuando salí del trabajo ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo me había ido. Llegué al departamento un poco cabizbaja y creo que por eso no me acordé que estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no toparme con Edward y Emmett.

¡Error!

Ni bien puse un pie en nuestro hogar me encontré con los dos hombres sentados en el sofá. Quise pensar que solo estaban conversando pero eso era tonto, entendí enseguida que esperaban por mí.

- Hola – me saqué la chaqueta y la dejé colgada en el perchero -, ¿Comieron?

Quise pasar por el lado de ellos pero la mano de Edward me detuvo.

- Necesitamos hablar Bella

Fruncí los labios y los apreté antes de hablar – Tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde el almuerzo y…

- Si queremos que nuestra convivencia no sea vea afectada será mejor que hablemos – esta vez fue Emm quien habló, se veía tan serio que me asustó un poco -, en la mañana saliste casi corriendo por lo que mejor hablamos ahora mismo

- Yo…

- ¿Nos tienes miedo Bella? – Edward sin soltar mi mano se puso de pie

Así mismo vi como Emm se ponía a su lado y avanzaban un paso hacía mi. Me solté como pude y traté de que ninguno notara mi contrariedad.

- Edward… Emmett…

Me alejé un paso más de ellos pero mi espalda chocó con la pared impidiéndome poner más distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, cerré los ojos cuando el aroma de alguno de ellos o de los dos, chocó contra mi cuello. Apreté más los ojos cuando una lengua lamió mi piel, no quise saber quien había sido, mi cabeza ya estaba hecha un lio.

- ¿Qué pasa Bellita? ¿Tienes miedo?

Mi corazón bombeaba con locura y mi centro estaba comenzando a palpitar insistentemente, necesitaba alejarme de estos hombres antes de que terminaran por hacer conmigo lo que quisieran.

- Por favor – lloriqueé sin ninguna pena -, no me hagan esto

- ¿Y qué es lo que te estamos haciendo? – abrí los ojos justo para ver el momento en que el dedo índice de Edward dibujaba el contorno de mis labios

Gemí sin ninguna pena y sin menos pena aún saqué mi lengua y lo lamí.

¡Malditas hormonas!

- Veo que alguien está ansiosa – miré hacia mi lado y Emmett me estaba encarcelando contra la pared -, y créeme Bella, nosotros también lo estamos

Emm se acercó a Edward y le susurró algo que no alcancé a oír, quise saber cuáles fueron sus palabras porque la mirada de mi compañero de caza cambio considerablemente. No era solo un dicho, sus ojos esmeralda pasaron a un color carbón puro, si no supiera tantas cosas ya se nosotros creo que me hubiera asustado.

- Creo que llegó el momento de que nos rindamos a nuestros deseos Bella – una mano de Edward se pasó desde mi cintura hasta mi hombro en donde ejerció una ligera presión que me impedía cualquier movilidad -, ¿Emmett?

Mi amigo asintió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi cuello.

Su calor chocó directamente sobre mi piel, estaba un poco excitada y un poco asustada. No sabía qué hacer, mis instintos estaban completamente bloqueados.

- Chicos…

- ¿No quieres una noche llena de locura y sexo con dos hombres como nosotros?

Cerré los ojos y lloriqueé, las palabras de Edward fueron directo hacia mi sexo.

- Bella…

En el instante que abrí los ojos me asusté, ya había besado a Edward pero no a Emmett y ahora sus labios estaban a nada de los míos. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, no estaba preparada para ver como Emmett me besaba, quizás cuando lo sintiera…

Esperé y esperé pero nada, de hecho el calor corporal de estos dos hombres parecía ya no estar sobre mí. Cuando abrí los ojos me vi sola y con ellos riendo.

¡Malditos!

- ¿De verdad querías que te besara Bells? Ya sabes que soy gay pero si insistes…

Puse ambas manos a modo de escudo cuando Emmett se me quiso acercar – Ya basta Emm, creo que Bella aprendió que no debe meterse donde no la llaman

Miré a Edward con rabia. Quería que notara lo que estaba provocando en mí.

- Ey, ey, ya basta – Emm me miró -, lo siento cariño, solo era una bromita, Eddy no se iba a quedar tranquilo y esto me pareció más inocente a lo que él quería

Me concentré en Edward y vi como su maldita idea de darme una lección era disfrazarse de ladrón y atacarme ni bien entrada al departamento. ¡Ja!, como si pudiera conmigo, estaría con su trasero en el suelo antes de poder darse cuenta.

- Lo entiendo Emmett, no hay problema y perdón, sé que besar a Edward puede considerarse una experiencia asquerosa así que me disculpo por arrastrarte a eso – puse una mano en mi pecho tratando de dramatizar lo más posible

- ¡Yo no beso mal!

- De verdad cariño – puse una mano en el hombro de mi amigo ignorando la voz de Edward -, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a superar este trauma solo dímelo, sé que no es fácil pero entre los dos lograremos que borres esos horribles momento de tu vida

- ¡QUE YO NO BESO MAL!

Si no fuera porque Edward se interpuso entre nosotros y comenzó a mover los brazos como desquiciado podría haberlo seguido ignorando pero en esas condiciones era prácticamente imposible.

- No, Eddy, no besas mal y si quieres podemos volver a probar…

- No… ya pasamos por esto Emm, fue rico pero hasta ahí, ya está todo conversado

Puse atención a Emmett esperando por ver alguna mueca de dolor pero no apareció nada. Él no parecía herido ni nada, al contrario, se veía bastante bien con las palabras de Edward. Bueno, supongo que después de todo, mi idea no había sido tan loca.

- Si están tan bien es porque mi idea de algo sirvió

Los apunté a ambos y sonreí, necesitaba que estos dos me reconocieran eso.

- No es así…

- ¡Reconócelo Edward! – lo corté -, reconoce que después de todo mi idea no fue tan mala, que si no fuera por mi ustedes dos no estarían tan bien – lo vi con intenciones de decir algo pero no lo dejé -, ¡Reconócelo!

- ¡Bien! – subió sus brazos al aire con exceso de dramatismo -, está bien, lo reconozco… tu idea no fue tan mala después de todo

Edward rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina. Cuando me vi sola con Emmett aproveché el momento y le indiqué con un gesto de cabeza que nos fuéramos a sentar al sofá, en la cocina se escucha ruido de ollas por lo que supuse que Edward estaba cocinando. Una vez que nos sentamos me acerqué lo más posible para que nuestra conversación no resonara por todo el lugar.

- ¿Estás bien Emmett?

Su brazo derecho se pasó por detrás de mi espalda hasta posarse en mi hombro – Lo estoy pequeña y todo gracias a ti

- Pero… ¿Tú y Edward…? – junté dos dedos tratando de indicarle lo que quería saber -, ¿Estás bien con él?

- Nos besamos – hizo una mueca pero no de pena -, bueno, también nos tocamos un poco y aunque fue fabuloso me di cuenta de que Edward es heterosexual, en todo momento sentí como esto no era más que una experiencia para él y es válido, además… creo que yo necesitaba saber hasta donde podía llegar con él. Porque aunque me gustó todo lo que hicimos, en ningún momento dejé de pensar en que es mi mejor amigo

- Sí…

Emme se encogió de hombros – Además, aunque el orgasmo que me dio fue bueno, creo que no ha sido el mejor de mi vida

Abrí los ojos bien grandes. Esperé porque Emm dijera que todo era broma pero no pasó nada, así que terminé por entender que todo era verdad.

- Ahora me iré a preparar. Hoy llega la mercadería del mes y tengo que estar antes en el bar… creo que sería bueno que mañana fueran a verme aprovechando que es viernes

- Claro

Ni siquiera el beso que Emm me dio en la frente consiguió que me moviera, menos lo hizo el saber que ya se había ido y que ahora estaba sola con Edward. Me quedé en el mismo lugar y dejé todo volviera a mí, sobre todo lo de estaba mañana, esa nota en el periódico y el nombre de Thomas Andrew no me dejaban en paz, además…

¿Edward le había dado un orgasmo a Emmett?

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y la enterré en ellas, eran muchas cosas para mí y no podía procesar ni siquiera la mitad.

- Esta lista la comida

Alcé la vista para ver a Edward frente a mi - ¿Qué tanto hiciste con Emmett?

- ¿Qué? – se sentó en la mesa de centro quedando frente a mi

- Eso… ¿Tuviste un orgasmo?... ¿Tú y él…?

- Sí, tuve orgasmo pero no me acosté con él… yo solo estaba probando. Nada más

En sus ojos no había ni una gota de vergüenza y en su corazón tampoco. Eso me relajó por Emmett pero me estresó por mí. ¿Y si a Edward ahora le gustaba Emmett?

Bueno, si eso era así a mi no tenía porque importarme, después de todo yo no tenía nada con Edward y él era más que libre para estar con quien quisiera, independientemente de si ese alguien es hombre o mujer. Lo miré y me di cuenta que él también me estaba leyendo así que hice lo posible por tapar todos mis sentimientos, no tener casi ningún secreto con Edward muchas veces era molesto pero otras veces era lindo ya que en el fondo sabia que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a tener alguien a mi lado, alguien que no me mentiría solo porque si.

- ¿Por qué te cierras a mi Bella?

- No me cierro

- Sí lo haces – una de sus manos se posó en mi rodilla y salté del susto -, ¿ves?, te toco y saltas, quiero saber lo que piensas y te cierras. ¿Tanto te desagrado Bella?

Suspiré y me tiré todo el cabello hacía atrás – No es eso Edward, sabes que no es así. Puedes leerme y sabes lo que siento, sabes que estoy confundida, tú mismo lo dijiste ayer y si me cierro a ti es porque no termino de saber qué es lo que quiero y eso me mata

- Si sabes lo que quieres

Ahora su mano que estaba en mi rodilla subió un poco más. Jadeé porque pensé que iba a llegar hasta mi intimidad pero no lo hizo, pasó directo hacia mi mano y desde ahí subió hasta mi hombro. Cerré los ojos y dejé que llegara a mi mejilla la cual acarició con tanta ternura que me provocó un sollozo de felicidad.

- Edward…

- Shuuu, sí lo sé y por eso mismo es que sé que no debes tener miedo, no es malo eso que sientes Bella, no lo es

- No lo sabes… tú… - cerré los ojos nuevamente porque ahora sus dedos estaban contorneando la forma de mis labios, era un tacto tan malditamente exquisito que me impidió pensar coherentemente

- ¿Yo que Bella?

- Tú no quieres lo mismo

- ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

Lo miré, estaba tan serio viéndome que era imposible que me mintiera. Imité su gento y llevé mis manos hacia sus mejillas, estaban calientes y se amoldaron a la perfección a mi tacto.

- Mírame Bella… mira y ve lo que siento… ve si es lo mismo que sientes tú

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en Edward. No tardé mucho en sumergirme en su cabeza y saber qué era eso que estaba pensando.

En la cabeza de Edward solo estaba yo y la forma en la que me veía. ¡Dios!, yo nunca me había visto así en mi vida, él no solo me miraba como alguien hermosa sino que veía más allá de mí, veía esas cosas que el resto del mundo nunca aprecia. Él miraba ese lunar pequeño que tengo debajo del ojo izquierdo y admiraba como se movía cuando fruncía el ceño. Edward veía en mí las mismas cosas que veía yo… más.

Una lagrima se salió de mi ojo pero no alcanzó a recorrer mi mejilla porque él la detuvo, la tomó con un dedo y la llevó a esos labios.

- No llores cariño… no llores

Sus manos se aferraron a mis mejillas y supe que era ahora o nunca. Me acerqué hacia él y conseguí que juntáramos nuestros labios, no era un beso estrafalario, era solo un contacto que ambos necesitábamos.

Cuando pude recobrar mi respiración me separé de él y con mi frente apoyada en la suya lo miré.

- Ahora ya sé que es lo que quiero

- Y es lo mismo que quiero yo

Negué – No, porque tú me quieres a mí y yo te quiero a ti… es distinto

Edward rió y volvió a tomar posesión de mis labios pero esta vez de una forma mucho más necesitada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Antes que se me olvide, plisss, necesito su ayuda. Estoy en un concurso de la Editorial Planeta y necesito sus votaciones, no se demoran mucho y pueden hacerlo más de una vez :)**

**www (punto) fictioncity (punto) net / talent / video / 8527**

**Mi historia es una adaptación ¿Bajémonos? que está en mi perfil. Ojalá les guste y me den su voto :)**

**Chicos, ya saben que estoy tratando de contestar todos los RW, si se me pasa alguno o no respondo los anónimos es porque no puedo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta su cama, no era un recorrido muy largo pero a esta vez se me hizo eterno. Cuando por fin pude apoyar su espalda en la blanda superficie me recosté sobre su cuerpo, sabía que no íbamos a llegar a nada más hoy, pero el saber su cuerpo rendido a mis caricias debajo del mío, era suficiente para que mi erección se hiciera notar.

Pese a que podía besar sus labios por siempre, los dejé por un momento para bajar hacía su cuello, no duré mucho ahí ya que ella misma volvió a reclamar mi boca sobra la suya. No era un beso tan pasional, era más bien como un reconocimientos entre ambos, era una demostración en vivo que todo lo que habíamos hablado era cierto en todas las formas.

- Podría besarte por toda la vida – me separé de ella lo justo para poder verla.

- Pues yo no me opongo – su sonrisa era tan hermosa que tuve que tocar su rostro para asegurarme que no la estaba soñando.

- Bella… - me detuve para ordenar mis ideas. Cuando me di cuenta que era imposible ordenarlas me decidí a soltar lo que pensaba -. Nosotros… ¿estamos bien?

Al verla con el ceño fruncido supe que mis palabras no estaban ni ordenas ni claras - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que, yo te quiero y tú me quieres, entonces pensé que era lógico que no lo sé… ¿estamos bien?

_Novios, Edward, no es una palabra muy difícil, vamos repítela_.

Traté de hacerle caso a mi parte inteligente pero no me salía nada y necesitaba apurarme porque el momento tan hermoso entre nosotros se estaba perdiendo demasiado rápido.

- Edward… de verdad que no te estoy entiendo nada – la sentí moverse debajo de mi cuerpo. Me dio miedo que quisiera levantarse -, por favor, explícate un poco más.

- ¿Somos novios?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron enormemente y yo estaba tan cerca de ella que pensé ver algún matiz café de su color original. No sé que pasó en ese momento pero por un segundo me metí en sus ojos, en sus ojos de de verdad y vi más allá, no el ahora que yo conocía de ella, no, la vi en el colegio, con sus amigos, con sus padres, sentí sus dudas sobre la vida. Y vi esa noche, en la que se convirtió en cazadora.

Todo fue tan fuerte que me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos y dejar caer mi peso sobre ella, estaba cansado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Edward?

Pestañeé varias veces antes de volver a la realidad – Nada.

- Bien, entonces… dime algo.

- Tú tenías que decirme algo.

- ¿Es broma?

Quise decir que no pero ella se veía demasiado seria para mi gusto – Yo…

- ¡Vamos Edward!, te acabo de decir que sí somos novios y ahora pareces ido… ¿Te arrepentiste?

- ¿Qué? ¡NO!

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… te vi, te vi en el colegio, vi a tus amigos, a tus padres. Vi la noche Bella… y sentí lo que sentiste.

- Oh.

Su vista bajó y yo me mantuve en mi lugar, traté de no dejar mucho peso sobre ella, no porque pudiera hacerle daño porque sabía que eso era imposible, sino porque era lo correcto.

Cuando se decidió a mirarme yo estaba listo – Esa noche fue extraña – comenzó -, yo salía de trabajar en una librería, mi padre había insistido en ello, pensaba que le faltaba rumbo a mi vida. El señor Brown fue muy amable conmigo y me dio dinero extra para el taxi pero yo preferí guardarme, nunca pasaba nada en Forks, bueno, por lo menos hasta esa noche. Recuerdo que me besó y que yo me asusté, esperé por día a que algo pasara, pero eso no fue hasta una noche en que me encontré con el primer Lounder y…

Ella se quedó muda y con los ojos más abiertos aún. Me asustó – Bella… amor., ¿Qué pasa?

- Los cuerpos.

Me movió lo suficiente para pasar sobre mí, la vi salir del cuarto pero antes de que procesara todo ella estaba volviendo, traía su bolso con ella. Me senté en la cama porque supuse que no volveríamos a lo mismo, Bella me lo corroboró cuando se sentó a mi lado, revolvió un par de cosas hasta que sacó algo.

- Hoy fui a la biblioteca, necesitaba investigar un poco más sobre los Lounders y me di cuenta que nunca hemos sabido que pasa con sus cuerpos – un frio me recorrió cuando comprendí sus palabras -, busqué algo sobre el maldito que matamos hace unas noches pero no hay nada de él, ni siquiera un pequeño reportaje cuando antes se le dedicaron tantas planas al horror de su crimen… entonces me puse a investigar más y encontré esto.

Me extendió una hoja en donde estaba con marcador una pequeña frase, era una entrevista y se hacía mención a los Lounders.

- No entiendo Bella.

- Si los cuerpos desaparecen así de la faz de la tierra y todo se encubre perfectamente es porque ese maldito tuvo razón… el gobierno está involucrado Edward, y están muy cerca de nosotros.

- No Bella, ya sabes que eso es… - dejé los papeles a un lado de la cama.

- La entrevista es a un asesor presidencial Edward… esto es verdad. El gobierno está involucrado.

El frio volvió a recorrerme pero ahora con más ganas, recién estaba viendo todo como lo veía Bella y esto no era bueno de ninguna manera porque si esos infelices hacían desaparecer los cuerpos era porque están excesivamente cerca de nosotros… más bien detrás de nosotros.

- No pasa nada amor – me acerqué a Bella y tomé sus mejillas -, estamos juntos en esto y es imposible que nos pase algo si estamos juntos.

- Están tan cerca Edward… no entiendo porque no dan la cara, eso me pone nerviosa. No saber lo que quieren es… desesperante.

- A mi lado no te a pasar nada… quiero que tengas eso claro amor. Sé que es imposible que algo malo te pase.

- Claro – sonrió -, porque eres mi novio y nunca vas a dejar que nadie me dañe.

Solté una carcajada – Sí, por eso y porque sé que eres lo suficientemente capaz de patearle las bolas a cualquier que te moleste.

- Empezando por ti – se colgó de mi cuello consiguiendo que volviéramos a caer en la cama solo que ahora ella estaba encima de mi -, porque si me haces sufrir no voy a dudar en castrarte.

- Te creo, amor, te creo. Además, ere mi primera novia y pienso cuidarte.

- Tú también eres mi primer novio.

- Lo sé.

Nos volvimos a besar, nos besamos por bastante tiempo hasta que nuestros estómagos reclamaron por comida.

Llevé a mi novia hacia la sala y le serví la comida que no habíamos probado, nos pasamos buena parte de la noche solo hablando de nosotros, yo le conté un poco más de mi vida y ella me hizo partícipe de la suya. Teníamos más cosas en común de las que imaginábamos y eso era muy bueno.

Esa noche por primera vez dormí como un angelito porque lo hice entre los brazos de mi novia.

.

.

.

- Edward… necesito que vayas al banco a hacer estos depósitos y que luego le saques fotocopias a los comprobantes.

- Claro – tomé los papeles que me entregaba el señor Davis me entregaba. Por costumbre los revisé e inmediatamente me di cuenta de un error -, lo siento señor pero estos cheques no están cruzados, y creo que sería mejor que lo estuvieran en caso de cualquier cosa… es más seguro.

Agregué lo último cuando me di cuenta que él solo me estaba mirando – Tienes razón jovencito – le tendí los papeles y esperé a que los cruzará, podría haberlo hecho yo pero no tenía ninguna intención de arriesgarme que me acusaran de nada – Ten.

Volví a tomar los papeles y los guardé en mi bolso - ¿En qué banco?

- Oh cierto. Ando medio perdido hoy.

El señor Davis revolvió entre los papeles de su escritorio hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, me extendió el nuevo papel, ahí estaban todos los datos que necesitaba para hacer los depósitos.

- _Banco de La Reserva Federal_ – leí en el papel.

- Esta en la _33 Liberty Street_.

- Lo sé.

- Bien, entonces ve.

Tomé todas mis cosas y me encaminé. La calle 33 estaba relativamente así que fui caminando, mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York procuré cerrar mi mente ya que estaba con el tiempo justo y si escuchaba a algún Lounder me iba a desviar, ya no me era tan fácil bloquearlos así que tampoco me bloqueaba a mí. En estos momentos alcoholizarme no era mi idea.

En cuanto entré al banco me fui a la fila de no clientes, era la más larga pero no me quedaba otra que esperar, el que fueras viernes no ayudaba ya que parecía que todos estaban aprovechando el último día hábil de la semana para hacer sus trámites. Creo que no llevaba ni siquiera cinco minutos en la fila cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

- Señor Cullen – me asusté, era un empleado del banco y me estaba llamando por mi nombre -, lo siento señor, no sabíamos que estaba aquí, sabe que no es necesario que haga la fila.

- Oh – asentí, seguramente el señor Davis había dado aviso que yo vendría, recuerdo que dijo que estos depósitos eran de suma importancia -, bien, entonces, ¿puedo pasar directamente a la caja?

- ¿Caja?, no señor Cullen, ustedes puede pasar a mi oficina, ahí haremos cualquier transacción que desee.

- Bien.

Me salí de la fila y seguí al hombre por un pasillo, había varios cubículos. Por un momento pensé que nos detendríamos en uno, creo que por eso me extrañé tanto cuando paremos frente a una puerta con el cartel de "Presidente". Lo seguí hasta adentro pero no me senté.

- Señor…

- Oh lo siento señor Cullen, mi nombre es Timothy F. Geithner.

- Y es el presidente del banco.

- Así es – tomé la mano que me extendió y la sacudí.

- ¿El señor Davis le dijo que vendría?

- ¿Señor Davis?, no lo siento, creo que está confundiendo – ahora sí, no estaba tan lejos, esto no era por mi trabajo, era algo más y creía tener una buena idea de que se trataba -, de hecho… ¿La señorita Swan vendrá?

¡Bingo!

Este era el puto banco que llevaba nuestra cuenta oculta, la que seguramente el puto gobierno se encargaba de engrosar mes a mes para mantenernos satisfechos y callados. Pero yo no iba a hacer uso de ningún puto peso, aunque si podía tratar de conseguir un poco de información.

- Señor Geithner, necesito saber algo.

- Lo que sea… pero por favor, tome asiento – lo hice solo para tratar de ganarme su confianza.

- ¿A cuánto asciende nuestra cuenta?

- Bueno, como no han hecho ningún giro en todos estos años… más bien usted señor Cullen, su cuenta personal esta bordeando los 24 millones.

Apreté mis manos en puños para contenerme - ¿Tanto?

- Se depositan 500 dólares todos los meses y usted no ha sacado nada en cuatro años así… puede sacar las cuentas.

- Bien… entonces voy a necesitar el nombre de quien está haciendo estos depósitos, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente – vi como el rostro del hombro se endurecía, era obvio que no pensaba darme ninguna información -. Alguien deposita medio millón de dólares en nuestras cuentas todos meses, no he hecho ningún giro en años y a ustedes les parece muy normal… no entiendo.

- Señor Cullen, son nuestras políticas internas.

- Bueno, entonces como supongo que sus políticas internas le permiten tener algún contacto a ustedes con ellos, le pido que le haga llegar un mensaje de mi parte.

- Señor…

- No queremos su dinero, así que olvídenlo.

Me puse de pie, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo hice preferí sacarle algo de provecho a esta situación.

- Necesito depositar unos cheques y la fila está muy larga.

- Sígame.

El hombre se puso de pie y me llevó a uno de los cubículos, ahí pude hacer los depósitos rápidamente. Solo le murmuré un _gracias_ al señor Geithner y salí del banco, iba a tener más cuidado si es que tenía que volver.

Mi jefe estuvo más que feliz que hiciera todos los trámites temprano por lo que me dio permiso para almorzar en cuanto le entregue los papeles. Me fui hasta la cafetería y me senté para comerme el sándwich que había llevado. También aproveché de llamar a Bella.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola amor… ¿estás ocupada?

- No, la tienda está tranquila.

- Bien, porque queria escuchar tu voz.

- Oh, eres todo un amor como novio Edward… ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Bien, comiendo. Me dieron permiso más temprano – pensé por un momento en decirle lo del banco pero ya tendría tiempo después para hacerlo, no quería estresarla ahora.

- Yo ya tengo hambre.

- ¿Mucha hambre?

- Edward… - su voz era una clara advertencia.

- Yo solo preguntaba.

- Sí, claro… bueno, a todo esto, me llamó Emmett y me dijo que hoy podríamos ir a verlo. Dice que nos invitará un trago si vamos.

Fruncí el ceño y me sentí algo celoso - ¿Por qué te llama a ti y no a mi?, se supone que es mi mejor amigo.

La risa de mi novia era la más hermosa del mundo – Eres un amor Edward.

- Lo sé – alcé las cejas aunque sabía que ella no me podía ver.

- Oh amor, viene entrando gente… hablamos más tarde… Besos.

Cortó antes de que pudiera despedirme. Bueno, por lo menos había escuchado su voz.

Pasé la tarde con un par de encargos más así que a la hora de salida estaba muerto. Las ganas de salir se me iban esfumando pero sabía que en cuanto llegara a casa y me diera una ducha iba a renovar mis ánimos. No era muy tarde, quizás hasta podía dormir una hora, de todas formas, Emmett siempre dice que a media noche es cuando todo esta mas prendido. Salí del trabajo, me crucé mi bolso y pensé en mi novia, quizás estaba cerca y podía encontrármela por el camino, al primer intento no la pude encontrar por lo que me concentré mucho más, en sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos verdes, pero más que eso, en ese vestigio café que había visto la noche anterior. Con ese pensamiento me fue mucho más fácil encontrarla, aunque lo que vi no era lo que esperaba.

_- ¡Suéltame infeliz!_

Era ella tratando de soltarse, un hombre la tenía tomada de los brazos y la arrastraba por un callejón.

_- ¡Te voy a cortar la puta cabeza!_

_- ¿Bella?_ – necesitaba asegurarme de esto -_, amor… ¿Qué pasa?_

- Oh Edward, necesito ayuda - Solo eso me basto para dejarlo todo y comenzar a correr en su dirección.

Las piernas me dolían y me rogaban porque me detuviera pero no podía a hacerlo, estaba cerca, lo presentía, solo me quedaba un último esfuerzo y estaría ahí. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en Bella tratando de ver como estaba la situación ahora, no sé si fue la mejor idea.

_- Déjame maldito bastardo… te voy a cortar la garganta y…_

Un golpe en el la mejilla izquierda de mi chica hizo que se tragara sus palabras, pero después vinieron esos pensamientos dirigidos solo a mí.

_- Edward… ¿Dónde estás?, por favor, ven por mí, te necesito. Yo… no sé cuanto más podré aguantar_

Pese a que las piernas ya no me daban para más conseguí acelerar el paso y acortar la distancia, me quedaba solo una cuadra para llegar donde ellos así que quise transmitirle eso a Bella para que estuviera preparada.

_- Estoy a solo una cuadra amor… aguanta por favor_

- ¡EDWARD!

En ese momento no supe si el grito venía de sus pensamientos, de las palabras que yo escuchaba o de donde estaba. Creo que la alternativa correcta fue la última porque un metro más adelante vi como la mujer que más me importaba en la vida estaba atrapada en una muralla mientras uno de los Lounder la tomaba del cuello y otro la amenazaba o algo.

En todos estos años que he sido cazador nunca tuve tantos deseos de destrozar el cuello de un Lounder como ahora, me acerqué los pasos que me quedaban justo para cuando el maldito que tenía a Bella por el cuello se daba cuenta de mi presencia e intensificaba su agarre, lo supe por como mi chica se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos.

Derribé al primero y solo me bastó tocarlo para darme cuenta de la realidad, él no era lo que yo pensaba. No era un Lounder.

- ¿Qué? – lo miré y él me sonrió -, ¿Qué mierda es esto?

- Por fin están los dos juntos.

El maldito rubio que tenía a Bella la soltó, mi chica tosió fuerte pero por lo menos con eso entendí que estaba bien. Quise correr a su lado y tomarla entre mis brazos, lamentablemente eso me fue imposible ya que el infeliz que no podía soltar al infeliz que tenia atrapado.

- Amor, ¿estás bien?

- Oh, amor… parece que nuestros cazadores se enamoraron – el segundo infeliz se acercó a mí, me preparé para pelear si era necesario -, ¿hay algo mas romántico que esto Doug?

- Nada Liam.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora teníamos unos nombres.

- Doug… ¿Por qué no charlamos con estos…?

Un golpe certero de mi novia hizo que el maldito rubio cayera al suelo. Ahora él era quien estaba tosiendo tratando de recuperar su aliento. Aprovechando el momento le di otro golpe a Doug y esperé porque Bella pateara en el suelo al infeliz. En nada los tuvimos a ambos casi inconscientes tirados en el pavimento.

- ¿Estás bien?

Abracé bien a Bella ni bien la tuve cerca, nunca me había asustado tanto como ahora por lo que sentirla cerca de mí fue la mejor sensación del mundo.

- Estoy muy bien… es solo que… me asusté pero sabía que vendrías por mí.

- Siempre Bella, siempre.

- Oh… que románticos.

Me giré hacia el par de malditos, ahora estaban sentados en el suelo – No son Lounder… ¿Qué son?

- Simples humanos… y solo queríamos hablar con ustedes – el tal Liam se limpió la sangre de su rostro.

- Supimos que han estado tratando de investigar sobre ustedes, los Lounders… y nosotros.

Con Bella jadeamos al mismo tiempo, estos infelices eran parte del gobierno o quien fuera que nos hizo esto.

- Bueno… ¿no tenían tantas preguntas?... ¡háganlas!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno chicos, nuevo capítulo, ya saben que los adelantos los subo al Blog.**

**Saben que trato de responder todos los RW pero si se me pasa alguno no es nada personal.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

- ¿Por qué hacen esto? – me abracé lo más que pude a Edward, sentirlo cerca me recordaba que no estaba sola -, yo… no entiendo.

Los malditos solo se rieron igual que cuando los vi por primera vez, ahora entiendo, en ese momento yo pensé que solo eran dos Lounders más y que iba a acabar con ellos en nada pero me equivoqué. La fuerza de esos cabrones era incluso mayor que la de Edward y la mía juntas.

- Isabella Marie Swan, no me digas que no sospechas siquiera de que va todo esto. Sé que estuviste en la biblioteca y que encontraste algo… vamos pequeña… pregunta lo que quieras.

- ¿Está el gobierno involucrado?

- Sí, creo que eso ya lo sabes… pregunta algo más… - el rostro del rubio se desfiguró como si estuviera pensando en algo de suma importancia -, ¿difícil?

- ¿Qué es lo quieren de nosotros?

Miré a Edward pero él estaba concentrado en el rubio – Solo queremos protegerlos, ustedes son algo así como nuestros hijos… nuestra creación.

- ¡Vaya manera de tratar a sus hijos que tienen!

Me abracé a mi novio para calmarlo, sentí como su corazón se aceleraba porque el mío también estaba a _full_. El callejón estaba tan oscuro y desolado que llegaba a verse irreal, era extraño que ni siquiera un alma pasara por acá, pero en mi vida últimamente habían tantas cosas extrañas que una más no suponía mucha diferencia.

- Ustedes lo ven de esa manera pero la verdad es que cuando comprendan la verdadera envergadura de su destino entenderán mucho mejor que lo que estamos haciendo no es más que para protegerlos.

- ¿Y si a nosotros no nos interesa? – casi supliqué en mi pregunta -, está bien, con Edward queremos matar Lounders pero no nos interesa es resto… ¿eso es suficiente para ustedes?

- ¡No tienes ni idea de los que estás diciendo!

El rubio tomó el brazo del otro cuando lo vio con intenciones de querer acercársenos – Eso no es algo que esté en discusión Isabella Swan, Bella.

Traté de que no viera mi desconcierto al escucharlo llamarme por mi apodo - ¿Dónde van a parar los cuerpos?... luego de que los matamos.

- Eso no se los podemos decir, que les baste con saber que todas sus huellas siempre son cubiertas.

- Sin importar lo estúpido y descuidados que sean – agregó el que no era rubio.

Nos miramos con Edward tratando de descubrir que hacer, no podíamos comunicarnos muy bien pero los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos. Nos afirmamos el uno en el otro para no perder el equilibrio.

- Vamos a seguir matando Lounders pero no queremos tener nada que ver con ustedes.

- No queremos su dinero ni su protección ni nada. Solo queremos que nos dejen en paz… ¿es posible?

- ¿Es lo que quieren?

No fue necesario que nos miráramos para que los dos afirmáramos, el rubio y el otro asintieron con demasiada facilidad para mi gusto. No me agradó ver sus miradas tan tranquilas.

- Bien, entonces ustedes serán los encargados de limpiar sus mierdas… si la policía los descubre…

- Eso ya no es su problema – lo interrumpió Edward -, ya veremos que hacemos después, por ahora nos basta con saber que dejaran de estar detrás de nosotros.

- Está bien – asintió el rubio, ahora estaba más que segura de que era el jefe -, debo suponer que no tienen más preguntas.

- Solo una – avancé un paso a él -, aunque es más bien un favor – entrecerré los ojos. Quizás esta no era la mejor idea -. Ya que dicen ser el Gobierno, son capaces de crear armas nucleares, manipular genéticamente a las personas y quizás cuantas mierdas más, podrían tratar ustedes mismos de limpiar sus mierdas y no seguir involucrando gente en el proceso… para ustedes debe ser muy fácil mutar cazadores cuando en un principio mutaron la raza que buscan exterminar… quizás los Lounders no son los únicos infelices que andan sueltos por el mundo.

- Que tengas una buena vida cazadores.

Esperé una réplica de cualquier tipo de parte de ellos pero no obtuve nada, solo el _"placer"_ de ver sus espaldas alejarse de nosotros.

- No nos van a dejar tranquilos.

- Sí lo harán – Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó bastante a él pero aunque no quiso hacerlo muy fuerte gimió con ganas.

Me giré para poder verlo mejor - ¿Estás bien? – tenía un corte profundo en su ceja derecha del que no me había percatado -, no te ves bien.

- Estoy bien, es solo que…

- No lo estas – lo tomé del brazo para que se apoyara si lo necesitaba -, vamos a casa.

El trayecto no era mucho, solo me quedan dos cuadras para llegar a casa cuando esos malditos me interceptaron. No quise decirle a Edward pero estaba segura de que ellos no sabían que me podía comunicar mentalmente con mi novio y eso se me hacia extraño ya que por lo que me di cuenta estaban enterados hasta de lo que desayuné en la mañana.

Sus rostros no se me iban a olvidar nunca, sobre todo cuando pensé que podría con ellos. Ellos eran distintos y luego de darme cuenta de que las cosas extrañas estaban a la orden del día y que yo misma era una especie de manipulación genética, no se me hacía muy loco el pensar que ellos podían ser otro estilo de cazadores, quizás algo así como unos matones más bien.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa ya estábamos mejor, mucho más relajados y tratando de dejar en el callejón lo que había pasado. Ayudé a Edward a sentarse en el sofá y fue por hielo a la cocina, no tenía mucho para curarlo pero por lo menos podía conseguir que se deshinchara un poco. Al estirarme para sacar los hielos sentí mi propio dolor, era muy probable que en el cuello me quedan marcas.

¡Putos cabrones!

Dejando de lado mi propio dolor, llegué al lado de mi novio y con el mayor cuidado que pude, puse el paño con hielo sobre su ceja.

- _¡Auch!_ – hice una mueca, Edward no era muy de quejarse así que si lo estaba haciendo era por algo -, lo siento amor.

Me acarició el rostro pero ahora fue mi turno de chillar – Cuidado -, hice una mueca que no mostrara todo el dolor que sentía.

- Esos malditos.

Quería decir algo también pero ya no tenía sentido, era mejor olvidar lo que acaba de pasar aunque eso era completamente imposible, debíamos hablar el tema con Edward y tomar una decisión.

- Nos están vigilando Edward, nos pueden matar cuando quieran.

- No, no lo harán, si fuera así no habríamos salido con vida de ese callejón – los ojos de Edward se fijaron en un punto lejano de la habitación, no sentí curiosidad porque sabía más o menos que estaba pensando.

- No podemos ser especiales Edward, somos iguales al resto.

- Puede ser, pero también puede que haya algo más detrás de nosotros y creo saber lo que es.

Lo miré tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba pero lo único que veía en su mente era a mí, busqué un poco más profundo y aún así no encontré nada, era mi imagen la que una y otra vez que repetía en su retina.

- ¿No lo ves? – negué sintiéndome algo tonta ante su seguridad -, somos nosotros Bella - se estiró lo justo para que sus manos se apoyaran en mis mejillas -, junto… estamos junto de verdad, como pareja y somos invencibles.

- Edward…

- Es porque lo que sentimos es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, más fuerte que los Lounders incluso… es amor.

- Edward…

Un dedo sobre mis labios volvió a trancar mis palabras – No es necesario que digas nada amor.

- Pero yo quiero – me quejé.

- Yo también quiero escucharlo y decirlo, pero siento que no es el momento, creo que antes de nada deberíamos tener una cita por lo menos.

- ¿Una cita? – yo nunca había tenido una, siempre me pareció algo tonto y sin mayor importancia, pero ahora, la sola idea hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

- Sí, una cita. Mañana es sábado y saldremos a celebrar nuestro noviazgo y el que ya nadie nos perseguirá más, que somos libres.

Lo último lo dudaba un poco pero no quise admitirlo en voz alta, sobre todo porque sabía que Edward tenia las mismas dudas. Creo que lo mejor por ahora era cerrar los ojos y creer fervientemente que no iba a pasar nada más, que éramos libres.

Con un beso de mi novio comprobé que el mundo era un buen lugar en donde merecía la pena vivir, bueno, y es que los labios de Edward eran capaces de convencerme de cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

- No estoy muy segura… - pasé mis manos por mi vestido pero las quité en cuanto me di cuenta que estaban un poco transpiradas -, estoy como… - me giré hacia un lado para verme mejor. Mi trasero se veía enorme -. Parezco una puta.

- Parecer una puta no siempre es malo cariño – Emmett me hizo saltar dándole una palmadita a mi trasero.

- Sí, pero…

Me giré hacia el otro lado y solo conseguí verme de un peor ángulo – Deja de moverte Bella.

- No estoy segura, quizás será mejor que vuelva a probar con un jeans.

Llevé mis manos a mi espalda para bajar el cierre pero no pude alcanzarlo porque Emmett me lo impidió. Lo miré a través de espejo suplicante pero el movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con tal decisión que solo pude dejar caer los brazos a mis costados.

- Me veo fea.

- Te ves hermosa – con un poco más de fuerza, mi amigo puso sus manos en mis hombros y me obligó a sentarme en el borde de la cama. Luego se agachó frente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas -. No estés nerviosa, solo es Edward, y si no disfrutas esto no tiene caso hacerlo.

Lo miré fijamente por un par de segundos – Soy la peor amiga del mundo – me tuve que morder los labios para no soltarme a llorar. No merecía a Emmett de ninguna forma.

- No digas eso, si no fuera por ti seguiría pensando que Edward es el único hombre del mundo y a pesar de que lo quiero mucho, y quizás hasta aun me gusta un poco, sé por fin que no es para mí – lo miré fijamente tratando de encontrar el punto en donde me estaba mintiendo -. Necesitaba sacarme la duda y fuiste tú quien me dio el ánimo para hacerlo, si no fuera por ti aún estaría atrapado en el "y si…"

- Entonces… ¿estás bien con esto?

- ¡Claro que lo estoy!

Relajé los hombros al verlo sonreír – Y si no fuera así…

- Te lo diría, pero la verdad es que dudo que sea así… ¿te cuento un secreto? – se acercó más a mí y yo asentí -. No me había dado cuenta que hay hombres mucho más guapos que Edward… quizás no tiene la polla tan grande como él pero…

- ¡Ey!

Le di un golpe en la cabeza y lo empujé lejos – Es broma – se rió a carcajadas -, bueno lo último solamente eso sí.

- Aún no me gusta mucho la idea de saber que hasta tú has tenido más contacto sexual con él que yo.

- Pero hoy puede ser tu noche querida – me puse de pie ayudándome en la mano que él me extendió -, así que será mejor que te termines de arreglar, yo iré a ver si Edward ya está listo.

Hice un par de respiraciones y me puse los zapatos, no estaba muy acostumbrada a vestirme como una señorita pero había hecho el esfuerzo porque las palabras de Edward fueron muy precisas; _"ponte más linda de lo que eres porque haré de nuestra primera cita una noche inolvidable"._

Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no podía evitar estar nerviosa, esta noche significaba mucho para mí, primero porque era mi primera cita y segundo porque habían muchas probabilidades de que perdiera mi virginidad, cosa que no pensaba hacer en mucho tiempo, bueno, hasta ahora.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía seguir alargando el momento me di el ánimo y salí de mi habitación, me fui directo a sala antes de arrepentirme. Ahí primero vi a Emmett sentado en el sofá y sonriéndome, luego me fijé en Edward, perfectamente vestido y con una margarita en la mano, era la imagen perfecta del romanticismo, y del pecado porque su maldita sonrisa prometía mucho más que solo un par de caricias furtivas.

- Hola.

- Ho…la.

Me hizo sonreír ver a Edward nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Bueno – de reojo vi a Emmett ponerse de pie –, yo ya me voy o llegaré tarde. Suerte chicos.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse pero no la vi porque mis ojos aún estaban pegados en mi novio - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

Avancé un paso y él también lo hizo consiguiendo que ambos chocáramos. Nos reímos por un momento para luego quedarnos mirando fijamente. Desde esa noche en Forks que sentí que era una adulta, me comenzaron a pasar tantas cosas extrañas y fuertes que me era difícil seguir viéndome como a una chica de dieciocho años, pero hoy, con todas estas cosquillitas en el estomago recordé mi verdadera edad, que más allá de las responsabilidades que tenía, era bueno sentirme hoy solo como una adolecente más.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Te traje una flor.

Acepté la margarita y la olí, podía apostar que la había cortado en algún jardín o parque. Hermoso – Es hermosa, muchas gracias.

- No más hermosa que tú.

Sonreí, se veía tan hermoso mi novio – Eso sonó como a una frase hecha.

- Es que lo es – me regaló una sonrisa mucho más hermosa, sobre todo porque después me dejó sentir por fin sus labios sobre los míos -, pero contigo tiene otro significado, uno verdadero.

- Gracias entonces.

- De nada – me guiñó un ojo. Tuve que toser para probar que mis palabras no se trabaron en mi garganta con su gesto malditamente sexy -. ¿Nos vamos?

Hizo con su brazo el típico gesto de jarra para que yo lo enredara con el mío. No dudé en hacerlo y así nos volteamos a la puerta.

Como nunca el tiempo en Nueva York era agradable así que le ofrecí a Edward que camináramos cuando lo vi con intenciones de hacer parar un taxi. Él nos guió hasta un elegante restaurant cerca del Central Park, no necesita ver la carta para saber que sus precios estaban muy lejos de nuestro bolsillo. Me detuve en la entrada antes de que fuera más tarde.

- Sé que quieres hacer de esta noche algo especial pero…

- Tranquila, Fred, un amigo del trabajo, trabaja aquí como camarero, varias veces me ha ofrecido venir a comer aquí con mi chica, tranquila, nos hará una buena rebaja, solo debemos ponernos en su sector.

- Amor, de verdad – tironeé de su brazo cuando quiso entrar -, no es necesario que entremos, yo me conformo con un _hot dog_ en el parque, de verdad… lo único que de verdad me importa es que estés conmigo.

- Bells – se acercó a mí y me tomó de las mejillas –, si no quieres entrar por mi está bien, yo solo quiero que te sientas cómoda, pero es bueno que sepas que si quieres entrar aún tendremos dinero para pagar la renta a fin de mes.

Me lo pensé por un momento, el lugar se veía lujoso y podía apostar a que la comida era de alto nivel, pero no estaba entre mis preferencias comer en un lugar tan lujoso en donde un plato costaba más que mi sueldo. No, con Edward no éramos así.

- Preferiría el _hot dog_ en el parque… lo siento.

- No lo sientas – me rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que nos giráramos –, pero déjame por lo menos comprarte una fajita, un _hot dog_ es muy poco.

Abrazados y riendo caminamos hacia un pequeño pero bonito restaurant al otro lado del Central Park, no era ni de lejos parecido al otro, empezando porque este era un lugar en donde estaba segura que nadie me miraría.

- Bueno, creo que al final una hamburguesa fue la ganadora – comentó mi novio ni bien la mesara nos trajo nuestros platos.

Un enorme plato con una hamburguesa en el centro rodeada de papas fritas. ¡Exquisito!

Esto sí que era como nosotros. Comimos con la mano y charlamos relajadamente, quizás en otra ocasión podíamos ir a un lujoso restaurant, por ahora eso quedaba pendiente.

- Voy al baño amor.

Antes de iré, Edward me dio un beso en la frente.

Mientras estaba sola saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a mi mamá.

Estoy en mi primera cita. Es mejor de lo que pensaba.

Los quiero. Bella.

Guardé el celular justo cuando alguien se me acercaba.

- Lo siento linda, te vi aquí y…

- Aléjate – Edward apareció a mi lado de la nada -, hoy no estoy trabajando pero no me molestaría hacerte un favor.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se clavaron en él. No era un Lounder, era solo un chico coqueteando conmigo por lo que me dio un poco de risa ver a mi novio en plan "matón".

- Eso no era necesario – le sonreí.

- Sí lo era – me guiñó un ojo -, no es un verdadera cita si no amenazo a los buitres que van detrás de ti.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me extendió la mano y la tomé -, ya cancelé la cuenta.

- Bien.

Tomé mis cosas y lo seguí. Volvimos a introducirnos al Central Park y a caminar abrazados, quizás esta era la mejor parte de cita. Solo estar así con Edward, abrazos y caminando sin rumbo fijo. Era muy probable que ante los ojos de los curiosos solo fuéramos dos adolecentes disfrutando de nuestro amor, y mierda que lo éramos.

Me apegué más al cuerpo de mi novio cuando sentí una helada brisa, él me rodeó con más fuerza sin ningún problema. Caminamos y caminamos más hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, era como estar con un mejor amigo al que solo quieres besar y un poco más. Pesé que ya íbamos rumbo al departamento, por eso mi corazón se había acelerado un poco pero no, esta vez Edward paró un taxi antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

Me mordí los labios cuando le dijo; _"Al Marriott", _iba a esperar hasta que llegáramos. El camino fue muy largo, era solo unas cuantas cuadras y las calles estaban bastante despejadas, además, mi chico listo supo a qué lado del parque tomar el taxi.

- Edward…

- No – esta vez sonó firme -, el restaurant estuvo en discusión porque quería que te sintieras cómoda pero esto no lo está, ya hice la reserva así que no nos vamos a ir de aquí. Tengo todo listo.

Sonó tan decidido que me fue imposible negarme. Asentí y me dejé arrastrar por él. Sí, tenía reserva y la chica encantada con sus ojos verdes llamó al botones quien se encantó con mis ojos verdes.

¡Tomate esa Cullen!

Solo subimos hasta el tercer piso, pero aunque supuse que esta habitación no era de las más costosas de todas formas me pareció estupenda, era grande y en el medio había un carrito con champaña y freses. El ambiente típico que precede a una noche de sexo… de hacer el amor más bien.

- Ten.

Edward me dio una copa que sostuve con cuidado, mis manos temblaban y no quería estropear el momento.

- Brindemos, por nosotros, por nuestra primera cita… por todo.

- Por todo – choqué mi copa con la de él ansiosa de poder terminarme el contenido.

Solo cuando el vino burbujeante pasó por mi garganta me sentí un poco mejor, alcohol era lo que necesitaba para dejar los nervios atrás.

- Sé que es una estupidez decirte que no te traje para hacer el amor pero…

Me tiré sobre sus labios antes de que siguiera hablando, él se veía incluso más nervioso que yo pero se relajó ni bien nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Parece que habíamos encontrado nuestro antídoto ante el estrés.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá un nuevo capítulo chicos.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

- ¿Estás bien?

Le quité los cabellos extras que habían caído sobre su rostro. Necesitaba verle los ojos para estar seguro de que no me iba a mentir en esto, sabía muy bien que para las mujeres esto era algo grande así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarme de que mi chica no estaba nerviosa.

- Una vez – se acomodó debajo de mi cuerpo consiguiendo que mi miembro saltara aún más -, mi madre me dijo que si estaba tensa me dolería más… pero se le olvidó decirme que si el chico correcto es el que está encima mío, es imposible que esté nerviosa.

- ¿De verdad?

Asintió y yo vi la verdad en sus ojos, no necesité usar mis poderes para saber qué es lo que estaba, podría haberlo hecho pero tenía miedo que mi mente que engañara.

- Edward, solo hazme el amor ¿sí?

Ahora fue mi turno para asentir.

Pensé por un momento como lo haría pero no se me ocurrió ninguna forma para hacer esto de forma menos dolorosa para Bella. Comencé a desvestirla y dejé que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo. No fue mucho el tiempo que tardamos en quedar completamente desnudos, yo me mantuve encima de ella, creo que el misionera era la posición perfecta para esta vez.

- ¿Cómo lo quieres?

- Solo dámelo ¿bien?

Asentí. Tomé mi polla con una mano y sin mirar comencé a buscar su entrada, cuando solo la rocé noté lo mucho que le gustaba así que aproveché el momento y la rocé varias veces antes de comenzar a entrar, no la solté porque si lo hacia la penetraría de golpe. Solo procuré estimular su clítoris y su entrada lo mejor que pude.

- ¡Oh, Edward! Eso se siente tan bien.

Su rostro estaba hacía atrás, dejando a mi disposición todo su cuello, no me pude contener, llevé mis labios y los abrí sobre su piel para así sentir con mi lengua su piel caliente. Se sentía putamente bien, sin quererlo mis caderas comenzaron a moverse, agradecí mantener mi polla a raya con mi mano porque en estos momentos lo único que quería era enterrarme en su interior.

- Bella…

Cerré los ojos y mantuve a raya mi calentura – Estoy bien Edward – habló mientras se encorvaba y enterraba sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Les dio un ligero toque me obligó a mirarla fijamente -, solo… un poco necesitada – volvió a arquearse pero estaba consiguiendo que la punta de mi polla tocara su entrada.

- Solo, necesito que me digas si te duele o si quieres que pare.

- Estas siendo tan cliché – se rió y besó mi mentón -, solo… hazlo.

Su mirada era un tanto burlesca y no me gustó, por lo que volví a tomar la base de mi polla entre mis manos y la adentré hasta la mitad de su interior, aún no traspasaba su barrera pero podía sentir lo condenadamente apretada que estaba. Tuve que apretar los dientes para no mover mis caderas hacia delante.

- Solo hazlo – vi a Bella y sus ojos estaban cerrados pero los abrió -, prefiero que lo hagas rápido.

- Bien.

Y lo hice, me enterré en ella rápidamente, y cuando ella asintió me salí para volver a meterme, solo vi un atisbo de dolor en su rostro por lo que me preocupé de bombear para que el placer le llegara lo más rápido posible. Cuando me di cuenta que esto se estaba complicando llevé mi mano hasta su coño y con dos dedos masajeé su clítoris, sus paredes estaban tan jodidamente apretadas que me era casi imposible contenerme para no correrme.

En mi puta vida había follado de esta forma.

No, esto era porque no estaba follando… estaba haciendo el amor.

- Bella, cariño – le acaricié el rostro para que se concentrara solo en mi -, ¿te falta mucho?

- No, solo… - levantó sus caderas buscando mis embistes, se reacomodó pero luego volvió a su posición.

- Espera.

Con mis dos dedos pellizqué su clítoris, creo que esa fue la mejor idea porque gimió tan fuerte que estoy seguro que la escucharon incluso en el pasillo.

- Oh, Edward… eso… justo ahí – sus labios estaban atrapados entre sus dientes. Su rostro era la expresión perfecta del placer.

- ¿Te gusta esto? – volví a repetir el acto.

- ¡SÍ!, ¡Mierda!, me encanta.

Y supe cuando le gustaba porque sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda sin ninguna contemplación, me dolió, pero la sensación de estar enterrado en su estrecho coño era suficiente para que cualquier otro sentimiento se aplacara.

La penetré un par de veces más antes de que sintiera que mis fuerzas se estaban agotando – Amor, me voy a correr… solo ¡AGGG!

Me enterré con más fuerza en su interior – Córrete Edward – me tomó el rostro con sus manos, trabando sus ojos en los míos -, quiero sentir como tu semen me llena por dentro.

Y ahora, con eso ya no pude más. Dejé que los chorros de mi semen la llenaran por completo, nunca en mi vida me había corrido dentro de una mujer y mucho menos había tenido la sensación de que esto era lo correcto por razones mucho más importantes que las simples ganas de satisfacer un deseo carnal.

Con Bella esto iba mucho más allá.

- Amor… - me removí sobre su cuerpo para poder verla mejor.

- ¿Te gustó? ¿Estuvo bien para ti?

Fruncí un poco el entrecejo al no comprender por completo sus palabras – Fue perfecto.

No me dijo nada más, sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los míos moviéndose insistentemente, en cuanto su lengua se adentró en mi boca lo supe. Me quedé helado y quieto, no podía creerme como pude ser tan imbécil.

Aunque me costó un poco me separé de mi chica y la miré a los ojos - ¿Te corriste?

- Edward…

- ¡Oh mierda! – me recosté a su lado y tapé mi rostro con sus manos -, soy un jodido cabrón.

- Amor, no es tu culpa, es solo… que creo que estaba muy nerviosa.

- No, es que yo debería haberme fijado, debería haber hecho algo al respecto.

- ¡Ey! – me dio un ligero empujón que no me relajó nada -, ya tendrás muchas oportunidad para resarcirte, en lo que a mí respecta, estuvo perfecto. Aunque no llegué a un orgasmo, sí me hiciste gozar mucho.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad, no te mentiría al respecto.

Estiré mi brazo hasta que la encontré y pude apegarla mejor hacía mi pecho. Besé su frente y respiré su aroma – Prometo que la segunda vez será mucho mejor.

Bella no dijo nada pero no me preocupé, su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que no me hubiera sorprendido que se haya quedado dormida. Yo mismo cerré mis ojos y esperé porque llegara el sueño, estaba en un estado casi de inconsciencia cuando la sentí removerse.

- Gracias.

- ¿Mmm?

- Gracias por darme una primera vez tan perfecta. Fuiste gentil y amable, me alegra mucho haber esperado por ti.

- Y a mi alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Nos dimos un nuevo beso antes de que nos acurrucáramos mejor. Mientras el sueño me vencía solo podía pensar en una cosa… encontrar la forma para satisfacer mañana a Bella.

.

.

.

A penas abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que el cuerpo desnudo de Bella estaba junto al mío supe que era así como quería pasar los días de mi vida. Pensé en apegarla mucho más a mí pero tenía una deuda pendiente con ella que pensaba resarcir cuanto antes, pero antes de eso…

Me levanté de la cama con el mayor cuidado que pude, el teléfono estaba afuera de la habitación así que salí para hablar mejor.

Le pedí a la chica de la recepción un aspirina, un vaso de agua, una porción de fruta y jugos de fruta, sabía que lo último no lo comeríamos ahora pero era mejor tenerlo aquí. Recién eran las 8 de la mañana y no debíamos dejar el cuarto hasta las 12 por lo que pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho posible.

Percy Co., la empresa para la cual trabajo tenía una especie de convenio con este hotel, no era de lujo excesivo pero si era bonito y había conseguido un descuento bastante generoso solo porque era yo quien traía los pagos cuando no podían enviar a nadie de aquí para recogerlos. Ahora podía disfrutar de este lindo cuarto y de un poco de servicio a la habitación y no tener que vender un riñón a cambio.

Bella se merecía esto y mucho más. Esta chica era simplemente fabulosa, si antes pensaba que la quería ahora estaba seguro de que la amaba, la forma en la que me defendió la otra noche con esos malnacidos me dejó más que claro de que si había alguien por quien valía la pena arriesgarse era ella. Le iba a abrir mi corazón y ahora solo me bastaba esperar porque para ella esto fuera igual de importante, lo suponía pero necesitaba una certeza.

Cuando la puerta sonó me apresuré a abrirla antes de que Bella despertara.

- Señor… su pedido – el chico llevaba una bandeja que me apresuré a quitarle.

Hice equilibrio con una mano y con la otra saqué un billete de cinco dólares que había guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – Ten, muchas gracias.

- Gracias a usted señor.

Cerré la puerta en cuanto el chico retrocedió, dejé la bandeja en la mesa de apoyo y tomé solo la pastilla y el vaso de agua. Bella estaba dormida y como no se sentía ni el mismo ruido, supuse que aún lo estaba.

Volví a la habitación solo para encontrármela en la misma posición. No me agradaba mucho la idea de despertarla pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba justo en el momento para que la pastilla le hiciera efecto. Tomando el vaso solo con una mano, usé el otro para removerla.

- Bella, cariño… necesito que te tomes esto.

- Mmm – algo rezongona abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo cuando me miró fue sonreírme. Maravilloso -. ¿Qué es eso?

- Una pastilla para el dolor – ella frunció el ceño pero cuando yo alcé las cejas pareció entenderme -, créeme amor… más tarde me lo vas a agradecer.

Sus finos dedos tomaron la pastilla desde la palma de mi mano y la metieron en su boca, cuando la tuvo adentro me quitó el vaso de agua y la tragó junto a sorbo. Ni bien me devolvió el vaso lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche y fui por mi beso de buenos días. Traté de ser gentil y de no posar mucho peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella.

- Buenos días – murmuré aún embelesado. Verla despertar, con ese tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas era lo mejor del mundo.

- Bueno días.

Acaricié sus cabellos, necesitaba saber que ella era real - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Lista para otra ronda – en un gesto que me tomó totalmente desprevenido, nos giró quedando ella sobre mí -. Parece que la pastilla ya me hizo efecto.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ti.

La volví a dar vuelta pero rápidamente me salí de arriba de su cuerpo - ¿Qué…?

- Ponte en cuatro… esta vez probaremos otra posición.

- Oh…

Lo hizo tan rápido que no me cupo dudo de que estaba ansiosa por esto y lo comprobé cuando llevé mis dedos hasta su coño y estos se me empaparon con su excitación. Los removí desde atrás dándole un ángulo totalmente nuevo. Bella comenzó a gemir y a removerse tratando de no perder la postura por lo que con mi mano libre afirmé sus caderas. Teniéndola en esa posición no me pude contener las ganas de darle una nalgada, solo fue una que terminó en una dulce caricia.

- Oh Edward… si no me follas ahora creo que tendré que hacerlo yo.

- ¿Sí? – mi voz salió cargada de alegría -, ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Ella no dijo nada pero si hizo. Tres de sus dedos remplazaron los míos de forma brusca. No tuvo contemplación, se folló rápida y contantemente, no dejó lugar para nada más, en ese momento solo era ella dándose placer a sí misma. Cuando volteó la cabeza y me miró se mordió el labio inferior. Yo no pensaba darle el placer de verme rogar por lo que saqué mi polla de entre mis pantalones y comencé a masajearla. Masturbarme no era mi actividad preferida, siempre era mejor una buena mamada o un coño dispuesto, pero en este caso era imposible que no quisiera descargarme de alguna forma.

- Estas goteando…

- ¿Qué? – dejé de mover mi mano para ponerle atención.

- Tu… polla – Bella cerró los ojos tan malditamente sexy, no cabía duda de lo mucho que estaba gozando -, está goteando… y… se ve deliciosa.

- ¿Quieres probarla?

Asintió y yo volví a tomar. ¡Mierda!, estaba jodidamente sensible.

- Entonces ven aquí y demuéstrame lo mucho que te gustaría.

Sin dejar sus posición en cuatro, gateó hasta mí y reemplazó mis manos por las suyas, sus dedos que había estado dentro de su coño estaban mojados y traspasaron todos esos exquisitos jugos a mi polla.

¡Mierda!

No podía volverme a correr sin darle un orgasmo. Quise pensar en Emmett pero eso no me servía mucho en estos momentos, pese a todo el momento que pasé con él fue jodidamente caliente. Por eso llevé mis pensamientos hacía los Lounder, inmediatamente bajaron casi a cero mis ganas de correrme.

- ¿Puedo chupártela?

Me miró hacia arriba y ahí volvieron a aparecer mis ganas – No.

Ella no me hizo caso, aún así llevó su dulce boca hasta mi polla y se la metió casi por completo en la boca, se atoró pero como la chica buena que es no lo demostró. Quería decirle que me soltara porque me iba a correr antes que ella pero mi fuerza de voluntad era casi nula al verla en cuatro y con mi polla dentro de su boca.

Por eso la dejé darme un par de lamidas mientras reunía las fuerzas suficientes para tomarla en mis brazos y volver a poner como la quería.

- ¡Edward! ¡Yo quería tragarme tu leche!

- ¡Mierda!

Le di una nueva nalgada y me enterré profundo en ella. Aunque estaba vez no pensaba correrme sin Bella, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que gozáramos a la par. Era muy difícil porque mierda si mi chica no era jodidamente apretada.

En la posición que estábamos su cabeza se cayó hacía delante escondiendo por completo su rostro de mi y eso no era de ninguna forma algo que me pusiera feliz por lo que tomé sus cabellos en una de mis manos y la obligué a que me mirara mientras la estaba follando.

- Nunca… escondas esos ojos de mí… cuando estoy dentro tuyo.

- Lo siento… pero…

- ¿Qué?

Tiré un poco más fuerte de sus cabellos – Yo… siento que… te siento tan adentro… es como…

- ¿Qué?

Me enterré lo más profundo que me permitía la posición. Creo que quería decirme algo pero sus palabras se trabaron en algún punto, yo no bajé el ritmo, seguí embistiendo y dando lo mejor de mí para darle un fabuloso orgasmo.

- Edward… voy a...

- ¿Correrte?

- ¡SÍ! ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a correrme!

Como aún no había soltado sus cabellos la empujé un poco más hacía atrás hasta que su espalda quedó un poco más pegada a mi pecho – Vamos amor, quiero sentir como me aprietas, ordéñame por completo – con un poco de esfuerzo conseguí alcanzar su lóbulo y le di un ligero mordisco. Esto era tan malditamente caliente que casi no podía creerlo -, ¿acaso no te gusto la sensación de mi semen llenándote por dentro?

- Oh, mierda.

Y lo hizo, se corrió tan fuerte que mi polla sufrió una especia de sacudida, sus paredes me aprisionaron y sus jugos me bañaron, eso era lo único que necesitaba ahora para dejarme ir. Respiré hondo y le di un par de embestidas para que terminaron por llevarse su orgasmo y dejé ir el mío.

Satisfechos nos volvimos a acostar en la cama en la cama, esta vez la rodeé con mis brazos y las palabras estuvieron de más, ambos sabíamos muy bien hasta que punto habíamos gozado con lo que acababa de pasar.

Nos quedamos acostados y nos comimos la fruta que pedí. Para las 11 de la mañana ya estábamos bañados y casi vestidos por completo, por supuesto que cuando descubres el sexo es imposible hacerlo solo una vez así que volvimos a repetir en la ducha, ahora ya no había problemas, le pude dar todos los orgasmos que mi chica se merecía.

- ¿Sabes? – me estaba poniendo el saco mientras ella abrochaba sus zapatos cuando me habló.

- Dime amor.

- Me alegro mucho de haberte hecho caso con lo del hotel, todo esto fue maravilloso.

Ya listo me agaché a su lado – Solo quería darte lo mejor. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significas para mí.

- Creo que me hago una idea – rió.

- Ven – la tomé de la mano y la ayudé a levantarse -, vayamos a casa.

Durante todo el camino hasta nuestro departamento no soltamos nuestras manos, de hecho creo que ni siquiera dejamos de abrazarnos. Aún en nuestra nube de algodón cruzamos el umbral de nuestra puerta, Emmett estaba tirado en el sofá pero se puso de pie para darnos la bienvenida.

- ¿Cómo le fue?... ¿Me van a contar detalles?

- Emmett… - lo miré tratando de que entendiera lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Qué?, tengo derecho a algunos detalles escabrosos.

- No, no los tienes – habló Bella antes de girarse hacía mi -. Iré a cambiarme.

Vimos a Bella desaparecer por el pasillo y yo me senté al lado de Emmett. Pensé que iba a insistir en el tema de que le contara los detalles pero lo que hizo me sorprendió.

- Hoy tengo una cita.

Me giré de golpe para mirarlo - ¿Es en serio?

- Sí, lo conocí en la discoteca, pero no estoy muy seguro, es un estudiante universitario, tenía familia y es mucho más que…

- ¡No lo digas! – lo amenacé -, nunca dejaré que te menosprecies así, no delante mío.

- Pero es la verdad Edward.

- No, tu eres un tipo fabuloso que se merece esto y mucho más.

- Gracias.

- Nada que agradecer, solo digo la verdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que él volvió a hablar.

- Creo que todo por fin está en su lugar. Ustedes ya saben lo que pasa con sus poderes, el gobierno los dejará tranquilos y por fin nuestros corazones están en la sintonía correcta.

- Sí, todo está en su lugar.

No quería pecar de pájaro de mal agüero pero que todo estuviera tan perfecto no me daba buena espina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo, bueno, ahora ya estoy tratando de contestar los RW, pero perdón por no haberlo hecho, aún así los he leido todo.**

**Mil gracias por seguir mis locuras.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Tomé el jamón y lo puse sobre el pan para después ponerla la tapa encima, pese a que el sándwich se veía rico, estaba seguro de que no sería suficiente para el almuerzo pero la verdad es que no había nada más, ayer nos la pasamos todo el día en la casa descansando que nadie se dio cuenta que la despensa estaba vacía hasta ahora.

- Yo voy a ir a hacer las compras – rezongó Emmett al llegar a la cocina.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Lo miré servirse un vaso de jugo, vació el cartón en su vaso y lo botó a la basura – Creo que mejor me visto y voy ahora, me da miedo morir de inanición.

- No seas exagerado – envolví ambos sándwich en toallas de papel y los dejé a un lado. Volví a abrir el refrigerador con la esperanza de encontrar algo más pero eso era imposible -, no puedo creer que ninguno nosotros se diera cuenta que estábamos sin comida.

Cerré el refrigerador con un poco más de fuerza y me apoyé en el de brazos cruzados – Bueno – alcé la vista para mirar a mi amigo -, eso les pasó a ustedes por haberse pasado todo el día follando, yo – se apuntó -, estaba cansado de tanto trabajo… tengo excusa.

Movió varias veces las cejas, solo Emmett era capaz de hacerme reír en un momento como este.

- Emm, trata de no decir cosas como esas en frente de Bella, por favor.

Él hizo una mueca que no me gustó nada, casi como si lo estuviera ofendiendo – Por supuesto que no Eddie, lo prometo – dejó el vaso ahora vacío en el lavaplatos y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté al ver que no sacaba su mirada de mi.

- Nada – se encogió de hombros pero no se movió.

Iba a volver a preguntar pero escuchamos a Bella acercarse, le di una mirada más a Emmett para que se comportara pero no me gustó porque volvió a encogerse de hombros y a sonreí, eso no era buena señal de ninguna forma.

- Emm…

- ¡Buenos días! – Bella ya venía con su uniforme, lista para el trabajo.

En un principio no nos vio porque estaba terminando de abrochar su chaqueta, pero en cuanto levantó la vista se quedó quita en su lugar, la sonrisa de Emm había aumentado.

- ¡Bellita!... ¿Muy cansada?... ¿sabes?, no hay nada para comer porque parece que ustedes dos estaban tan cansados ayer que no se pudieron levantar para ir por algo de comida…

- ¡EMMETT! ¡cállate la boca!

- No – Bella puso una mano frente a mí a modo de detenerme -, Emmett tiene razón, ayer estábamos tan cansados después de foll…

- ¡EY! – me puse en medio de los dos -, se acabó, es tarde y nosotros tenemos que trabajar – miré a mi novia -, y tú – apunté a Emm -, tienes que ir a hacer las compras así que será mejor que todos nos comencemos a mover.

- Sí, claro…

Bella y Emmett se dieron una miradas que no me gustaron mucho, esta parecía ser una pelea secreta entre ellos dos que no me daba muy buena espina ya que de alguna forma me ponía a mí al medio.

Con algo de esfuerzo conseguí sacar a Bella del departamento y guiarla hasta el metro, tomábamos líneas distintas pero aún así llegamos hasta el andén, juntos. Antes de separarnos no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza, no nos habíamos separado desde que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez y ahora que había llegado ese momento como que no me estaba gustando esto.

Afiancé mi agarre a su cintura, quizás si fuéramos _"normales"_ podría hacerle algún daño pero sabía que su cuerpo era capaz de aguantar mi desesperado abrazo.

- Amor… necesitamos ir a trabajar – murmuró ella.

- Lo sé – murmuré sobre su cuello -, pero es difícil separarme de ti.

Ella rio y me separó un poquito de su cuerpo – Para mí también… ¿sabes? – tomó mi chaqueta con sus manos haciéndolas un puño -, nunca pensé que hacer el amor con alguien me hiciera tan dependiente de esa persona es como… no lo sé – me miró y sus ojos parecían buscar alguna respuesta en mi rostro -, ¿siempre se siente así, Edward?

- No lo sé… yo estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo y aunque era satisfactorio, muchas veces era solo una forma de descarga, pero nunca tuve esta sensación de dependencia – tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi pecho para que sintiera como mi corazón latía por ella.

- ¿Será… por lo que somos?

- Puede ser, puede que no… nunca he estado enamorado pero creo que es normal sentir que si no estás con la persona amada es como si no tuvieras aire.

Ahora fue ella quien me abrazó con fuerza – No quiero separarme de ti – su voz salió amortiguada por tener su boca tan cerca de mi pecho.

- Yo tampoco.

No me importó que estuviéramos en el metro ni la cantidad de gente que estaba pasando cerca de nosotros, arrastré a mi novia hasta la pared más cerca en donde la apoyé para poder atacar sus labios sin ninguna contemplación. Bella me dio la bienvenida abriendo sus labios y sacando la punta de su lengua para que rozara la mía, cuando sentí que mi entrepierna comenzaba a despertar me separé de ella, con mucho esfuerzo eso sí.

- Podríamos escaparnos – murmuré una vez que apegué mi frente a la suya.

- Sí, podríamos pero no podemos… tenemos que ir a trabajar – odiaba ser responsable, pero en estos momentos no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder nuestros trabajos.

- Es verdad – suspiró antes de volver a darme un casto beso en los labios -, pero en la noche…

- Sí, en la noche.

Respiré hondo inhalando todo su ahora antes de retroceder un paso.

- Ten – le tendí la bolsa de papel en donde había puesto su sándwich -, no había nada más así que solo te hice un sándwich.

- Muchas gracias amor, es perfecto.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un último beso. La vi subirse en su vagón y después caminé hasta el mío.

Mi momento con Bella me retrasó un poco y por eso me había ganado una reprimenda en cuanto llegué, habían varios papeles que ir a repartir y yo ya iba en contra del tiempo, así que no bien dejé mis cosas en mi pequeño casillero, me puse a recorrer las calles de Nueva York, gracias a mi condición física tenía mucho más aguante, por lo que no tardé tanto como era de esperarse.

El último encargo que tenía era algo más personal del señor Davis, ese maldito hombro estaba siéndole infiel a su esposa con una estudiante de la Universidad de Nueva York, así que yo, como era su junior, tenía que ir a pagarle la mensualidad a la chica, me daba pena sin conocerla, pero por lo menos sabía que él no la estaba obligando a nada, ni haciendo nada malo con ella, o si no ya hubiera sentido alguna vibra sobre él, quería pensar que esta chica… Jane, era solo alguien joven que estaba tomando muy mala decisiones.

Cuando pagué todo lo que el señor Davis me había mandado a pagar de su colegiatura, me vi con mucho tiempo libre y con una muy buena idea sobre lo que quería hacer con él. Un restaurant chino estaba a la vuelta de la universidad así que me apresuré a pedir un menú para llevar, miré mi reloj y si quería estar a tiempo debía darme prisa.

Cuando entré a la tienda de ropa me sentí algo incomodo, estar rodeado de tantas prendes intimas de mujeres no era mi lugar favorito de ninguna forma, pero era donde trabajaba mi chica.

Algo perdido por no ver a Bella por ningún lado, me acerqué hasta un colgador en donde había una pequeña braga, era demasiado pequeña para que cobraran un por ella, por eso la tomé para verle el precio y como lo supuse, costaba más que, incluso, un par de zapatos.

- ¿Buscas algo para tu chica? – solté la tela que tenía entre mis manos y di media vuelta -, si quieres yo puedo servirte de modelo.

- Tengo novia – la miré con los ojos entrecerrados y sin una pizca de humor.

- Pues yo no veo a ninguna chica a tu lado.

Quiso acercarse pero yo me anticipé y retrocedí, aunque no mucho ya que un colgador lleno de bragas se me enterró en la espalda. Hice contacto visual con la chica pero no pude hacerla detenerse.

- De verdad, mi oferta sigue en pie… puedo probarme lo que quieras… de hecho, si quieres puedo meterme en un probador sin nada.

Bien, no era un experto en esto de los "poderes", pero sí estaba muy seguro de que cuando deseaba que alguien hiciera algo, podía hacerlo. No grandes cosas, pero el que estaba chica se retirara, definitivamente se incluía como una de esas pequeñas cosas.

- Puedo incluso masturbarme y…

La zamarreé intentando que reaccionara pero no lo hizo, en ese momento me di cuenta que algo estaba mal en ella, algo que no era cien por ciento natural. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y viendo bien adentro supe exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba.

- Bella… deja a la chica y sal de donde estás escondida – hablé bajito para que nadie más me escuchara.

La chica seguía frente a mi pero sin moverse – Silvia… hay una mujer esperando que la atiendan… ve.

La tal Silvia, salió de su aturdimiento y se dio media vuelta sin siquiera mirarme, detrás de ella apareció mi novia que me miraba mientras se mordía el labios inferior, podría enojarme con ella pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que había hecho con la chica, la intriga podía más que cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros y terminó de llegar a mi lado – Sabes que podemos influir en los sentimientos de los otros.

- Lo sé, pero esa chica parecía poseída – Bella mordió aún más fuerte su labios y agachó la vista -, ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

- Yo… hace un tiempo que pensé que quizás podíamos hacer esto, ahora… solo lo comprobé… yo no quería hacerle daño ni nada, te juro que estaba en completo control.

- Sí, lo sé pero amor… esto no está bien, no podemos ir por ahí controlando las acciones de las personas.

- ¡Pero Edward! – se me acercó más cuando se dio cuenta que quizás había hablado muy fuerte -, ¿no quieres saber exactamente que somos capaces de hacer?

- Sí, pero…

- No, Edward, mira – ella llamó mi atención -, creo que hay cosas de las que ni siquiera somos consientes y si nos mantenemos en la ignorancia lo único que vamos a conseguir es darles ventaja a ellos y eso es lo que nos queremos.

Bella estaba moviendo sus manos y su boca a un mismo compás que por un segundo dejé de escucharla solo para concentrarme en ella.

- ¡Edward!, no me estas escuchando.

Pestañeé para volver a concentrarme – Lo siento pero…

- ¿Dónde rayos tenías la cabeza?

Miré a mí alrededor y nadie parecía vernos así que la tomé de la cintura y la apegué a mi pecho – En ti.

- Edward… - murmuró cuando mis dedos masajearon la porción de piel en su espalda que quedaba al descubierto.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

Me acerqué más a ella y disfruté al sentirla temblar – Ven.

Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí, no opuso resistencia ni dije nada luego de que traspasamos la puerta de _"No entrar",_ tampoco dije nada cuando me quitó las bolsas de comida china que llevaba ni cuando me empujó hasta que mi espalda chocó contra una pared helada.

- ¿Vamos a tener sexo en tu lugar de trabajo?

Ella sonrió – Sí, vamos a tener sexo en mi lugar de trabajo.

Sus manos fueron directamente hasta mi cinturón y con gran agilidad consiguió desabrocharlo, libero mi polla que ya estaba lista para ella en cuestión de segundos.

- Bella…

Ella no dejaba de darme besos en mi cuello y yo necesitaba concentrarme un poco más, así que con un poco de esfuerzo pude darnos la vuelta y pegarla a ella a la pared, cuando la tuve así, la hice enrollar sus piernas en mis caderas, su falda se alzó, así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue mover sus bragas a un lado, comprobé que tan húmeda estaba y me sentí complacida al sentirla completamente húmeda para mí.

- Edward… rápido… duro.

La penetré de golpe, llevé mis manos a su culo y la afirme de ahí para poder arremeter contra ella sin ninguna contemplación.

- Oh mierda… te siento más apretada aún.

Saqué mi lengua y lamí desde la base de sus pechos hasta su cuello, cuando sentí su pulso debajo de mis labios no me pude contener más y le di un tímido mordisco que la hizo gruñir y al mismo tiempo apretar sus paredes. No tenía donde más afirmarme por lo que la tomé con más fuerza de las caderas, su coño estaba ordeñándome por completo y mis rodillas me amenazaban con dejarme caer en cualquier momento así que si no quería que nos diéramos el culo contra el suelo necesitaba concentrarme.

- Jodida mierda… ya me queda poco.

- Te siento… siento como estas más grande dentro mío… vamos amor… déjalo ir.

Rugí al dar mis últimas embestidas y correrme dentro de ella, antes no acostumbraba a hacerlo, siempre usaba condón pero ahora con Bella ni siquiera recordaba hacerlo.

- Amor – aún estábamos unidos después de nuestros orgasmos -, lo siento… me corrí adentro y…

- Sí, debemos tener más cuidado Edward… un bebé ahora no es buena idea.

- ¿Pero no estás tomando la pastilla?

- Sí, pero…

La tomé del rostro para verla mejor - ¿Te parece si vamos junto a un medico?, creo que sería bueno que nos hiciéramos un chequeo, ahora que somos pareja única.

- Bueno, no es como si yo tuviera a alguien más en mi lista.

- Yo… - no quería reconocerlo pero mi lista era demasiado grande, en los últimos años he follado tanto que ni siquiera me atrevería a dar un número aproximado -, lo siento pero…

- Lo del médico me parece una buena idea… si tú estás de acuerdo.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que pueda ser buena para nosotros y si tú tienes dudas sobre mis… experiencias anteriores – hice una mueca por ello -, no dudes en decírmelo, yo lo único que quiero es hacerte sentir bien.

- Me haces bien… muy bien, Edward.

- Bien, porque eso es lo que quiero.

Nos besamos un poco más y a regañadientes, conseguí salir de su interior, mientras nos acomodábamos la ropa, recordé la comida que traía y como nos quedaban solo un par de minutos para comer.

- Traje comida china – apunté las bolsas que habíamos dejado a un lado -, pero necesitamos darnos prisa.

- Lo sé, parece que eres una distracción bastante grande para mi trabajo.

Le sonreí y serví nuestras comidas en los platos de cartón que me habían dado cuando compré la comida. Casi tragamos pero cualquier cosa valía la pena por estar un poco más de tiempo con Bella y si era dentro de ella, mucho mejor.

Cuando terminamos la comida se me hice menos difícil dejarla porque ahora quedaba menos tiempo para tenerla toda la noche entre mis brazos, ella misma me fue a dejar hasta la puerta de la tienda.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste comida?

Me encogí de hombros – Estaba cerca, tenía tiempo y no quería que solo te comieras un sándwich.

- ¿Solo eso? – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno… eso y que me moría por verte.

- Eres un tierno.

Con un último beso, me fui de vuelta a mi trabajo, ahora con ánimos renovados, por eso no me afectó cuando lo primero que me dijeron al entrar al edificio es que el señor Davis necesitaba hablar conmigo.

- ¿Dijo algo más?

Sofía, la secretaria me dio una mirada que no me gustó mucho, era casi como de pena – No, lo siento Edward… pero él no se veía muy feliz.

- Oh, bien…

Caminé hasta el ascensor y subí hasta el piso de la presidencia casi sin respirar, no me agradaba el hecho de que pudiera perder esta mierda de empleo pero necesitaba pensar en un plan de respaldo.

La secretaria del señor Davis se veía incluso peor que Sofía, pero ella no me dijo nada, me apuntó directamente a la puerta así que solo pude murmurarle un _"gracias"_.

- Permiso – hablé mientras abría la puerta.

- Edward… entra, jovencito.

No me agradaba que me dijera así pero omití ese hecho y terminé por entrar a su despacho – Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo.

- Sí – se sacó los lentes y los tiró lejos para después masajear sus ojos. Era verdad, no se veía para nada feliz -, siéntate por favor.

- Gracias – tomé asiento frente a él y no me di cuenta que estaba tan rígido hasta que mi espalda comenzó a dolerme.

- Edward… ¿fuiste a la Universidad?

Hice una mueca con mis labios antes de abrirlos – No, señor.

- Lo supuse, y llevas en Percy Co. ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes?

- Un poco más, señor.

- Bien y en este mes… ¿has entendido lo que hacemos?

Quise rodar los ojos pero me contuve - Percy Co. es un Holding, se encargan de manejar una serias de empresas más pequeñas… pero por lo que he visto, la principal fuente de trabajo es Crystal una aseguradora.

- ¡Exacto! – la sonrisa que puso no me gustó nada -, me agrada saber que te has interiorizado en esto y es por eso que te quiero dar una oportunidad, quizás no es mucho pero es un poco más de responsabilidad de lo que estás haciendo.

- No entiendo.

- Hoy me acabo de enterar que mi asistente ha estado vendiendo información calificada a la competencia… como podrás imaginarte lo primero que hice fue despedirlo, ahora comenzaré un juicio en su contra pero lo que más me preocupa es que dejó muchos papel en pésimos estados, ya que esta situación venia desde hace un tiempo.

- Oh, lo siento.

- Sí, bueno, y aquí es donde entras tú… tú conoces muchos de los documentos de los que hablo ya que tu eres quien los traía o los iba a legalizar así que quiero que te hagas cargo de ello.

- ¿Me está ascendiendo? – creo que la emoción en mi voz se notaba a leguas.

- No exactamente… quiero ponerte a prueba, ya has estado en conocimiento de muchos de estos documentos y no has hecho nada con ellos así que prefiero probarte a ti para el cargo que traer a cualquier desconocido… además – se acerco un poco más en la mesa -, también aprecio mucho tu discreción en otras cosas.

- Oh – asentí cuando entendí lo último de sus palabras -, bueno… la verdad es que esto es una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar señor Davis, así que le aseguro que puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

- Bien, me alegra oír eso porque necesito pedirte un favor… personal.

Traté de no hacer ninguna mueca al respecto porque sabía haciendo estaba yendo el señor Davis – Claro, dígame.

- Jane… necesito que hoy la vayas a recoger a la Universidad y la lleves a esta dirección – me pasó un papel con una dirección que no conocía -, para estas cosas usaras el mercedes de la compañía, tiene un GPS incluido.

- Bien, gracias… entonces… ¿tengo que ir ahora?

- Sí, ahora.

Me levanté para darle la mano al señor Davis, el muy maldito podía ser un cabrón a veces pero tenía que agradecerle esto, no cualquiera hubiera tenia esta deferencia conmigo.

- Oh, y Edward… espero que sepas que tu sueldo también va aumentar.

- Muchas gracias señor.

Caroline, la secretaria del señor Davis ya estaba en conocimiento de todo por lo que rápidamente me dio un sobre con varias cosas, entre ellas las llaves del auto que iba a usar, tal parecía ser que todos estaban con mucho trabajo luego de lo que descubrieron pero yo no me podía quedar a ayudar en nada porque ahora tenía que hacer de niñero de la jovencita amante del señor Davis.

Me fui a la Universidad de Nueva York por segunda vez en el día y me estacioné afuera, no conocía a la tal Jane pero supuse que ella iba a reconocer el auto, así que solo me estacioné y esperé porque alguien se subiera. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una chica rubia, bastante bonita pero demasiado joven para mi jefe, se subió.

- Oh… tu eres el nuevo mandado de Aro… bien, por lo menos eres más guapo que el anterior.

La sonrisa que me dio la chica no me gustó para nada por eso traté de ignorarla, puse la dirección que el señor Davis me dio en el GPS y comencé a manejar.

- Claro, ignórame ahora, pero ya verás como después no lo harás – me asusté un poco cuando sentí su aliento a centímetros de mi cuello -, me encantan los chicos difíciles.

Apreté el volante y me mantuve lo más que pude en mi posición. Tal parecía ser que este nuevo cargo venía con más de un extra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Ya había pasado una maldita semana desde que Edward comenzó con su nuevo "cargo", puto asenso, ya sabía yo que nada podía ir tan perfecto en nuestra vida. Sí, él ahora tenía un mejor puesto de trabajo y estaba ganando un sueldo decente, pero ya casi ni nos veíamos y parecía ser que en vez de trabajar para Percy Co., estaba a las órdenes de la pequeña perra amante del puto señor Davis.

¿Se puede sentir mi ira?

Sí, supongo que cualquiera que estuviera a mi alrededor por estos días podía sentir la rabia que estaba acumulando, bueno, eso me había llevado a tomar la estúpida decisión de salir sola en búsqueda de algún Lounder, pero ni siquiera eso estaba de mi parte, estas calles siempre tan peligrosas hoy parecían más tranquilas que nunca.

Detuve mi recorrido y me apoyé sobre una grasienta pared, esto no estaba bien, no me estaba concentrando, estaba bloqueando mis instintos y si estaba aquí era para hacer las cosas bien, para ayudar a alguien que necesitara de mí. Cerré los ojos y me concentré, escuché los pasos de las personas a mi alrededor, el deseo de sexo de unos cuantos y las ansias de dinero de otros pocos, todo parecía ser mediamente normal hasta que un sentimiento me dio de golpe haciéndome abrir los ojos.

Era una chica, no sé de cuantos años ni nada, pero si sé que sentía miedo porque alguien le estaba haciendo algo que ella no quería, pero por más que quisiera irse eso tampoco parecía ser una opción para ella.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, algo me decía que esa chica estaba en serios problemas. Doblé el segundo callejón a la derecha y me encontré con una pequeña puerta, todo se veía roñoso y viejo, el sentimiento de miedo se intensificó, ya no era solo una chica, ahora sentía una bruma de miedo, era más de una la que estaba en la misma situación, así que no pensé, derribé la puerta con una patada, habían un par de hombres sentados en una mesa y una tímida y demasiado joven, chica, sirviéndoles algo de alcohol mientras un tipo ponía su mano en su trasero.

La vista de todos los hombres fueron hacía mi, sus ojos hambrientos me hicieron darme cuenta de que ese sentimiento que me trabajo hasta acá tenía un porque bastante justificado.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí – uno de los hombres se puso de pie, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que estaba borracho.

Me concentré, era un Lounder, pero no solo él, los otros tres hombres de la mesa también lo eran y yo estaba sola ante ellos. Volví a mirar a la chica y pude ver con mayor claridad lo joven que era, no debía pasar de los catorce años lo que hacía esto mucho más asqueroso.

"_Es una red de prostitución infantil"_. Murmuré solo para mi, traté de que eso me diera ánimos porque ahora debía matar a unos cuantos Lounders yo sola.

- Vete – el hombre despachó a la chica, ella me miró suplicante antes de darse media vuelta.

Ella tenía miedo pero no era el miedo que me había traído hasta aquí.

- ¿Hay más chicas adentro? – no le pregunté nadie en especifico, estaba tratando de no parecer una cobarde, no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una para ti?... mira que también damos esos servicios.

Cerré los ojos por medio segundo, cuando los volví a abrir ya estaba lista para acabar con ellos, avancé un paso y el mismo hombre que me habló sonrió, los otros no nos prestaban atención. Solo andaba con un cuchillo, podría desgarrar sus gargantas pero en lo que acaba con uno los otros me saltarían encima, así que no era una opción hacerlo frente a todos.

- Me preguntaba si – tragué un poco el vomito que me produjo sonar tan melosa ante esa asquerosidad de hombre -, ¿podría mostrarme a algunas de las chicas?, tengo gustos bastante extravagantes.

- Cualquiera sean esos gustos… ellas sabrán complacerte, y si quieres – ahora ya estaba a mi lado -, yo también.

Solo le dediqué una mueca y dejé que me guiara por uno de los pasillos, no avanzamos mucho, la casona era roñosa y se notaba incluso el moho en las paredes. Cuando abrió la puerta me apresuré a mirar adentro, en medio de un catre, se encontraba una chica, se veía tan joven que no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran, ella me miró con miedo pero su mirada pasó al pánico al ver al hombre.

- Esta chica sabrá atenderá… aunque, por cierto, ¿Cómo dio con nosotros?

Me estiré lo suficiente, había dejado mi cuchillo en la manga de mi chaqueta, así que solo necesité tomarlo del cuello para inmovilizarlo y cortarle la garganta, todo fue tan rápido que el maldito Lounder ni siquiera pudo chillar.

Dejé que su cuerpo inerte callera al suelo antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, vi sus intenciones de gritar así que corrí súper rápido a su lado y le tapé la boca.

- Tranquila, tranquila… solo quiero ayudarlas, te juro que no te haré nada – los ojos de la niña seguían viéndome con miedo pero aún así asintió -. ¿Prometes que no gritarás si te suelto?

Como asintió de nuevo, la solté – No me haga daño… por favor.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Trece.

- Escúchame – la tomé por los hombros -, quiero que te quedes aquí por diez minutos, cuéntalos… cuando pasen quiero que salgas, que reúnas a todas las chicas y que se vayan… y que pase lo que pase no miren hacia atrás. Hay un centro de mujeres en la decima avenida, a dos cuadras de aquí, corran y díganle a la encargada lo que pasaba aquí.

- No… no puedo hacer eso.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de entenderla - ¿Por qué?

- Mis padres… ellos me trajeron aquí, dijeron que debía trabajar…

Cerré los ojos conteniendo nuevamente las ganas de vomitar - ¿Te gusta esta vida?

- No… pero… - sus ojos se anegaron con lágrimas -, no sé que más hacer.

- Ve al centro que te dije, ellos sabrán ayudarte, prometo que no te dejaran sola.

Hace dos días que había averiguado sobre ese centro, algo me decía que era bueno tener una opción si es que me encontraba como una situación como esta, supongo que mi instinto estaba mucho más alerta de lo que pensaba. Cuando fui y averigüé me di cuenta de que era un centro grande, que contaba con muchos recursos y que se especializaban en el maltrato femenino, de cualquier tipo.

- Pero…

- Por favor… hazme caso – supliqué -, esta no es vida para ustedes.

Por fin ella asintió – Bien, diez minutos.

- Diez minutos – confirmé.

Quise darle un abrazo pero no quería asustarla así que solo le dediqué una sonrisa. Me di media vuelta, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Para cuando llegué de vuelta a la entrada mi adrenalina había aumentado considerablemente, ni siquiera sé por cual empecé, solo sé que apenas llegué ya le había cortado la garganta a otro y el último estaba mirándome con furia.

- Eres una cazadora.

Le sonreí – Y tú eres el último Lounder que me queda por matar acá.

- Puedes matar a los que quieras – sonrió con sorna -, pero este mundo está tan malditamente jodido que siempre habrán más… el ritmo al que aparecen Lounders es mucho más rápido del que los cazadores nos matan.

Cambie el cuchillo de una mano a otra – Entonces supongo que tendré que trabajar turno doble.

- Estas sola… ¿y tu compañero?

- Eso no te importa – di un paso hacía él pero no se movió -, así que ahora ríndete o dame un poco de buena pelea.

- Creo que me gusta la idea de una buena pelea.

El Lounder tiró sobre mí la mesa sobre la cual estaban sentados hace unos momentos cortándome la visión, por eso no lo vi venir por mi lado derecho. Su puño chocó contra mi rostro antes de que me diera cuenta, pero estaba con tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que pude esquivar su segundo golpe y agarrarlo del cuello inmovilizándolo.

- No sabes lo que me agrada matar a un Lounder como tu… asqueroso pedófilo.

Corté su cuello con entusiasmo. No sentí otra presencia así que suponía que estos eran todos, por lo menos aquí, porque aunque sea horrible, sé que estos no son los únicos Lounders que prostituyen niñas.

Tal parecía ser que los diez minutos habían pasado, porque todas las chicas, deben haber sido casi unas quince, llegaron a donde estaba yo, todas asustadas y abrazadas entre sí. Les repetí la dirección y casi les imploré que fueran hacía allá, sabía que el Gobierno se encargaría de limpiar esto, por lo que dejé que las chicas se fueran antes de abandonar el lugar, estos cabrones solo llegaban después de que nos fuéramos, así que era mejor terminar esto cuanto antes.

Seguí a las chicas a una distancia prudente, comprobé que todas entraron al centro, lamentablemente no podía estar segura de que alguna chica un poco mayor no volviera a caer en la prostitución por propia voluntad pero si podía estar segura de que en ese lugar sabrían cuidarlas y aconsejarlas.

Seguí de largo por el centro, aún me quedaban varias cuadras más para llegar a mi departamento, traté de no pensar mientras caminaba. Había hecho una buena acción, si quería verse de esa forma, pero aún así sentía rabia, lo hice sola porque Edward estaba ocupado haciéndole de niñero a una pequeña perra, eso era algo que no me terminaba de dejar tranquila.

Para cuando abrí la puerta del departamento inmediatamente lo noté, Emm estaba solo.

- ¿Todavía no llega?

Tiré mi bolso y mi chaqueta a un lado en el sofá sin preocuparme por donde caían, no estaba de ánimo para ser ordenada.

- Lo siento, pero… - creo que mi rostro era lo suficientemente malhumorado como para que Emmett no se desgatara defendiendo lo indefendible -. Bella, Edward solo está trabajando.

- Sí, claro – me tiré a un lado de mis cosa y me crucé de brazos -, trabajando se le dice ahora a cumplir los putos deseos de esa maldita perra… ¡Dios!

- Vamos Bella… sabes que no es así.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó – Odio que Edward tenga que estar siempre con ella… no sé como el tal señor Davis deja a su pequeña zorra con alguien como Edward – arrugué la frente al volver a pensar en esto.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Me reacomodé frente a mi amigo - ¿Son idea mías, Emmett?... Confío en Edward, pero ella…

Ahora prefería escuchar lo loca y paranoica que estaba siendo porque la mueca de Emm dolía… yo no era la única que veía como este nuevo cargo de Edward se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros.

- Van a ser las once… ¿Dónde estabas tú, cariño?

- Por ahí… - no estaba segura de querer decirle a Emmett que había estado matando Lounders porque sabía que se iba a preocupar.

- Pareces cansada.

- Y lo estoy.

Sus brazos me rodearon con un poco más de fuerza, me acurruqué en ellos hasta que sentí la puerta abrirse.

- Parece que ya llegó tu chico – murmuró en mi oído Emm -, iré a mi cuarto, así pueden hablar.

Emmett se puso de pie pero no lo quise mirar porque eso significaría ver a Edward.

- Hola hermano… eh, yo estoy algo cansado así que quiero aprovechar que es mi noche libre… buenas noches.

Habló rápido sin darle la oportunidad a nadie para que replicara, aún no quería mirar a Edward pero no me quedó de otra cuando se sentó a mi lado. Suspiró cansado, sabía que lo estaba pero de todas formas se me hacía difícil sentir compasión por él.

- Ha sido un día de mierda… Jane quiso que la llevara de librería en librería, andaba buscando un libro de no sé qué y parece que ninguna puta librería de Nueva York lo tiene. Ya después de la tercera parada me dieron ganas de...

Me puse de pie interrumpiéndolo – Aunque me gustaría seguir escuchando de Jane tengo hambre y cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Pasé por su lado directo a la cocina, Emmett nos había dejado algo de comida en el horno, estaba caliente, por lo que solo saqué dos platos y los serví. Cuando estaba dejando la porción de Edward en la mesa, él entró en la cocina, solo ahí me atreví a mirarlo.

- Emmett nos dejó comida.

- ¿Tu recién llegas?

- Sí – me serví mi plato y me senté enseguida. Vi que él aún seguía de pie -, siéntate… se te va a enfriar.

- Oh… yo ya comí… Jane…

- ¡Genial! – me estiré tomando el plato de Edward y tirándolo con un poco de fuerza excesiva al basurero, ni siquiera me importó que nos quedáramos con un plato menos -, comeré sola entonces.

Apoyé uno de mis codos en la mesa para apoyar mi cabeza en mi mano, procuré que a la vez me sirviera como pantalla y me bloqueara la vista de Edward, seguía de pie a mi lado. Comí demasiado rápido, más bien tragué, porque ni siquiera le sentí sabor a la comida, en dos minutos ya había vaciado mi plato y estaba de pie en el lavaplatos enjuagándolo.

- ¿Bella?

Dejé el plato a secarse y salí de la cocina sin mirar a Edward, él me siguió pero yo no me volteé.

- ¡EY!, ya basta… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¡Suéltame! – lo empujé lejos de mi usando un poco más de fuerza -. No me toques – hablé con los dientes apretados, creo que soné mucho más dura de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué…?

- No quiero hablar contigo Edward.

Avancé hacía la sala pero todo era tan pequeño que me sentí ahogada.

- Amor, no entiendo que…

- ¡Nunca entiendes nada! – grité dándome vuelta hacía él -, ¡ANDATE CON JANE ENTONCES! – apunté hacía la puerta esperando que se moviera. No lo hizo.

- ¿Por ella estas así? – su seño fruncido se relajo -, pero amor… estas siendo ridícula, ella solo es parte de mi trabajo.

- No, no lo es – no quería pero mis ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a borbotones -. Estas todo el día con ella y cuando llegas lo único que haces es seguir hablando de ella… me estas aburriendo.

- Es mi trabajo.

Su rostro relajado ahora se había endurecido, como si tuviera porque enojarse - ¡NO!, tu trabajo está en Percy Co., incluso con el señor Davis, pero no con su maldita zorra.

Ahora yo estaba gesticulando y comportándome exactamente como odiaba. Como una novia celosa y neurótica.

- No – negué solo para mí -, yo no hago esto Edward… yo no me preocupo por nada – me encogí de hombros -, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que quería de la vida… yo… amaba no saber cuál iba a ser mi siguiente paso… yo… necesito salir de aquí.

- Bella, estas siendo irracional – quiso detenerme cuando pasé por su lado pero no lo dejé -. Sentémonos y hablar, entiendo que te enojes por Jane, pero solo será por un tiempo más, me dijo que iba a terminar su relación con el señor Davis, está aburrida de esa vida y si lo hace mi trabajo con ella terminara también.

Me di media vuelta para mirarlo - ¿Va a dejarlo? – él asintió -, ¿Y por qué?

- No lo sé – se pasó la mano por el cabello, no me gustó ese gesto -, dice que está aburrida, que se dio cuenta que está atrapada con un hombre mayor, que necesita a alguien más como…

- Como tú – concluí por él.

Su mirada culpable me dio la respuesta que estaba buscando.

- Bien – asentí controlando las ganas de llorar -, tienes razón, estoy siendo irracional y yo no lo soy.

- Ey – me tomó por los brazos antes de que pudiera moverme -, los dos hemos cambiados… tú no eres la única y yo pensaba que lo habíamos hecho para mejor.

- Sí, pero – miré hacía mi lado buscando una especie de salida pero no pude controlar mi rostro porque Edward me lo tomó con sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

- ¿Qué?, ¡nada! – llevé mi mano hacía el lugar donde Edward estaba mirando y recién ahí noté un cierto ardor, me dolió pero solo cuando me toqué -. No lo sé… debo de haberme golpeado.

- Llegaste tarde – sus ojos ahora ardían -, ¿de dónde venias?

- ¡Eso no te importa! – me solté de él y tomé mi chaqueta y mi cartera que había dejado sobre el sofá -, es problema mío.

- Fuiste de caza – apuntó a mi chaqueta justo en donde tenía una mancha de sangre.

Lo ignoré y me la puse de todas formas.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- ¡TE PODRIAN HABER MATADO! – cualquier parsimonia que haya mantenido se esfumó por completo -, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?, ¡Sabes que no tienes que salir sola de caza!

- Edward, hoy no sé nada.

Pasé por su lado sin tocarlo. Él no me detuvo cuando salí del departamento, ni cuando bajé las escaleras, ni siquiera cuando salí a las calles.

Estuve vagando por un buen tiempo por las calles de Nueva York hasta que un luminoso letrero me llamó la atención. Era un bar.

Entre como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, me senté en la barra e ignoré todo a mi alrededor, no era para nada un buen sector pero no tenía miedo, de hecho, si parecía algún Lounder no tardaría en encargarme de él.

- ¿Qué desea esta hermosa mujer para tomar?

- Algo fuerte – antes era una chica normal pero ahora mi cabello rubio y mis ojos verdes me daban otro aspecto que llamaba mucho más la atención -, algo que me haga olvidar.

- Creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti.

El chico era joven y guapo, me guiñó un ojo y no dejó de verme mientras preparaba mi trago, lo hacía tan rápido que rápidamente perdí la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que solo pude ver cuando ponía la copa frente a mí.

- Este es un invento mío… se llama adrenalina y si lo que quieres es olvidar es perfecto.

- Bien – usando ese aguante que me había dado esa maldita noche en Forks. Me tomé todo el contenido sin siquiera chistar.

Dejé la copa sobre la barra con un fuerte sonido, el chico me miró asombrado y sonriendo – Ya veo que no eres una dulce chica en apuros.

- Puedo ser dulce.

No se me daba el coqueteo pero creo que no lo hice tan mal, ya que el chico volvió a servirme un trago.

Un segundo estaba mirándolo mientras mezclaba alcohol en su coctelera y al siguiente sentía como alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos, quise moverme pero no pude, ni mi cuerpo, ni mis ojos reaccionaban. Sabía que debía luchar pero el peso de mis parpados me obligó a rendirme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá nuevo capítulo!**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

- Edward, cálmate, no sacas nada con…

- ¡No me digas que me calme! – exploté porque ya había llegado a mi punto.

Me volteé para ver el reloj que colgaba en la pared del fondo y vi que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Bella se fue, y la sola idea de que se pudiera haber ido de casería nuevamente, me tenía con los nervios de punta. Cuando vi la sangre en su chaqueta supe que había hecho mal, sí, adoraba mi trabajo y me sentía orgulloso de mi porque lo había conseguido solo, pero si tenía que dejarlo para que Bella estuviera en paz, iba a hacerlo.

Pero necesitaba decírselo… ahora.

- Ed… ¿te parece que vayamos a buscarla?

- Esto en Nueva York Emm – ya derrotado, me dejé caer en el sofá -, podemos estar una semana entera buscándola en cada rincón.

- Ey – él se sentó a mi lado -, ¿no tienen ustedes un súper vinculo especial?... ¿y por qué no lo pones en práctica?

- No funciona – solo lo murmuré porque odiaba reconocer que no podía usar nuestro vinculo para saber donde se había metido.

Por los siguientes minutos, me quedé solo sentado ahí y siendo miserable. Mi expresión facial fue una sola hasta que me arrugué al pensar en mi Bella cazando más Lounders.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Mi amigo asintió cuando se fijó mejor en mi rostro. Supongo que tenía suficiente cara de culo como para que se atreviera a preguntar dos veces lo mismo. No quería ser grosero pero sin ponerle mayor atención, me tiré al sofá derrotado, la pelea con Bella me tenía de muy mal humor.

- Edward…

- Es que… no sé donde se pudo haber metido y eso no me gusta.

Sentí como mi amigo tomaba mis piernas y se sentaba en ese lugar, mis ojos estaban cerrados y los dejé así aunque Emmett me presionaba silenciosamente para que hablara.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza y me concentré en mi conexión con Bella, era como si estuviera apagada y aunque eso me asustó como la mierda, también me hizo darme cuenta que lo más probable es que ella la hubiera apagado para que yo no la encontrara, así que eso quería decir que deseaba estar sola y lejos de mi. Con esfuerzo me prometí darle esta noche para que se calmara, pero si no sabía de ella durante la mañana, la obligaría a reactivar nuestro vínculo.

- Me iré a dormir – murmuré sin moverme.

- ¿Sabes? – abrí solo un ojo para ver a mi amigo -, creo que deberíamos salir a buscar a Bella, no me gusta que esté sola y de noche en Nueva York.

Me reí y me senté para verlo mejor - ¿Tienes miedo por Bella o por quien se pueda cruzar en su camino?

- Edward… - alcé una mano porque no estaba bien que se preocupara innecesariamente.

- Créeme Emm, Bella está bien.

Me puse de pie y estiré mis músculos rogando porque me dejaran dormir – Espero que tengas razón.

- La tengo.

Le guiñí un ojo a mi amigo antes de irme a nuestro cuarto.

.

.

.

Como lo pronostiqué, fue casi mínimo el tiempo que dormí la noche pasada, por lo mismo, ahora sentía que mis ojos se cerraban solos y eso no era bueno cuando debías pasar la mañana detrás del volante.

Bostecé por enésima vez en la mañana y gruñí al no sentirme con mayores ánimos, pero traté de concentrarme al máximo en el camino que se abría antes mis ojos, mis instintos estaban tan en baja que duda mucho que se activaran por mas que se me cruzara una carriola con un bebé. Eso me hizo pensar de nuevo en Bella y como a las… ¿diez de la mañana?, aún no la sentía en mi cabeza.

- Edward, detente en la cafetería de la derecha, por favor.

Le asentí a Jane y aparqué en el lugar desocupado que había unos pasos antes de la cafetería, rápidamente me bajé del auto y me apresuré a abrirle la puerta. Cuando salió crucé mis brazos detrás de mi espalda y me dispuse a esperar de pie frente al auto.

- Edward, entra conmigo.

La miré y negué con la cabeza – Me pagan por ser tu chofer Jane, no por acompañarte a tomar desayuno.

- Sí, te pagan por ser mi chofer y eso incluye que no te quedes dormido frente al volante y nos mates, así que creo que si se incluye un café en tu contrato.

Abrí la boca buscando la mejor replica pero no encontré ninguna apropiada – Solo un café - fue lo único que pude responder.

Mientras caminaba detrás de ella y me sentaba a su lado, no pude evitar sentirme algo de rencor hacia Jane, después de todo, había sido ella, la que sin proponérselo, desencadenó la pelea que tuve con Bella la noche pasada. Apoyé mis codos en la mesa de madera y cerré los ojos buscando los pensamientos de ella, pero ellos seguían bloqueados haciéndome sentir una frustración mayor.

- ¡Ey!, ¡Edward! – pestañeé y volví a mi realidad frente a Jane -, ¿Dónde estabas?, tuve que ordenar un café negro por ti, no sé cómo te gusta.

- Negro está bien – murmuré.

La intensidad en la mirada de Jane me distrajo por un momento pero se la sostuve para tratar de descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

- Algo te pasa, no estás como siempre.

- Estoy bien – sé que no estaba bien ser grosero con ella pero una parte de mi la culpaba por mi pelea con Bella -, solo… algo cansado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jane creció - ¿Tu novia tiene que ver con ello?

- Sí, no tienes idea – mi rostro, mi voz y mi actitud, dejaron en claro que estaba siendo sarcástico.

Menos mal que el café llegó para interrumpirnos.

Y… ¡bienvenida cafeína!

Prácticamente gemí cuando sentí el caliente brebaje bajar por mi garganta, era absolutamente maravillosa la forma en que sentía todas mis terminaciones nerviosas volver a la vida. Sonreí por un segundo olvidándome de todos mis problemas.

- Edward, sabes que eres como un amigo para mi ¿no?

- No – fui duro de nuevo -, yo solo soy el empleado de tu novio Jane, no hay amistad de por medio y así debe ser.

- Pero… yo confío en ti – murmuró estirando sus manos y logrando que rozaran las mías, las quité antes de que me tocara -, sabes las cosas más importantes de mi vida, sabes que estoy con Aro por miedo… no porque realmente quiera.

- Pues yo no te veo muy obligada cuando te tengo que llevas de compras – la miré con los ojos entrecerrados porque no me gustaba su papel de víctima, ella estaba en esta situación porque quería.

Suspiró y me miró con pena – Hay cosas… Aro me tiene como su amante, no porque yo quiera, sino porque él puede y yo lo necesito.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Jane?

- Quiero decir – me miró con los ojos, ligeramente más brillantes -, que no siempre todo es lo que parece. Y que no si pudiera elegir, mis elecciones serian diferentes.

- Jane…

- Pero como, aunque tú me sientas una carga, yo si me preocupo por ti… me gustaría mucho saber si estás bien.

Suspiré antes de sinceramente, no porque fuera ella sino porque lo necesitaba – Anoche tuve una pelea con mi novia.

Le conté lo que pasó con Bella sin darle mayores detalles, solo le hice saber que fue feo y que ella se fue dando un portazo y que hasta ahora no tenía noticias suyas, lo que estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Mientras le hablaba a Jane sobre lo ocurrido con Bells, omitiendo el detalle en que ella fue el detonante de la pelea, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui la noche anterior al no hacerle caso a Emmett, ahora, las ganas de salir a buscar a mi novia estaban siendo casi insoportables.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que fuera a buscarla – murmuré.

- No, Edward… ella seguramente está bien.

Negué con la cabeza comenzando a desesperarme – No… no es normal, ella debería haber… - iba a decir que haberme enviado un mensaje telepático pero me di cuenta de mi equivocación y la corregí a tiempo -, llamado.

- Edward, deberías calmarte, estar así no te hace ningún bien.

Asentí, ella tenía toda la razón, pero… me froté el rostro con fuerza, mis manos llegaron a picar por el esfuerzo pero necesitaba despejar mi mente.

- ¡Ey! – me zamarreó para que la viera, cuando lo hice sonreí solo por imitarla -, ya verás como todo esto se solucionará.

- No lo sé… la pelea de anoche no fue como cualquiera y además… no llegó a casa – volví a enterrar mi rostro entre mis manos y arrugué el rostro, no quería llorar -, no sé donde está.

Cuando sentí que mis lagrimas había remitido, alcé la vista y respiré hondo – Seguramente se quedó donde una amiga, las mujeres hacemos eso cuando nos sentimos mal… buscar consuelo en otra chica – me movió juguetonamente sacando una sonrisa un poco más real.

- Puede ser…

- Es – las manos de Jane tomaron mis mejillas y me obligaron a que la viera -, ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias – murmuré algo nervioso. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío.

Carraspeando, me tire hacía atrás y usé mi taza de café como un escudo. Procuré tomarme el contenido lo más rápido posible para salir de acá cuanto antes.

Jane no me dijo nada más sobre mi tema con Bella, con las palabras justas, me indicó a donde debía llevarla hasta que la dejé en la Universidad antes del medio día. Aproveché ese momento para volver a casa y ver si Bella había vuelto, pero todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado en la mañana.

Evidentemente frustrado volví donde el señor Davis y me puse a disposición, pero como mi suerte parecía ser bastante extraña este día, decidió que luego de dejar unos papeles en la casa de uno de sus clientes podía tomarme el resto del día libre ya que él mismo recogería a Jane en la Universidad.

No lo pensé, hice el recado lo más rápido posible, y me devolví a dejar el auto en Percy Co. para volver a casa.

Emmett estaba durmiendo pero mi ansiedad era demasiada para dejarlo continuar, miré el reloj de pared y ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, estaba comenzando a morderme las uñas y a desesperarme, así que fui donde mi amiga y comencé a removerlo.

- Emmett… hombre despierta.

- Mmm… no quiero.

Se dio vuelta dejando caer su peso con fuerza en la cama.

Lo volví a mover pero esta vez con más fuerza – Vamos hombre, despierta, tenemos que ir a buscar a Bella.

- Tengo sueño – murmuró.

Suspiré y decidí ir con todo.

- Emmett, son las cinco de la tarde y aun no sé nada de ella, tiene apagado nuestro vínculo y estoy comenzando a desesperarme en serio.

Como lo supuse, él no dudo en sentarse en la cama y poner su expresión que tan poco usaba, esa que decía que no estaba para bromas.

- Ni siquiera la has sentido queriéndote alejar.

Negué con la cabeza – No, nada de nada, no la he sentido de ninguna forma y me estoy preocupando en serio.

- Bien, aun tenemos un par de horas antes de que oscuresca… creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos, así abarcaremos mas lugares.

- Está bien – asentí.

Emmett se puso de pie pero yo no me moví de mi lugar, no quería reconocerlo abiertamente pero no me gustaba para nada todo este silencio de Bella.

- Iré a verla a su trabajo primero, quizás solo está allá y… - me detuve porque algo me decía que esa no era una opción viable.

- Entonces yo iré a algunos lugares que sé que le gustan. Si sabes algo de ella, lo que sea, me avisas.

Asentí – Lo mismo para ti.

El rostro de Emm, nuevamente se volvió a ablandar y me apretó con fuerza en sus brazos – Ya verás como la encontraremos hermano, ella solo está enojada pero está bien, es una chica fuerte.

No dije nada, aunque haya sido él mismo quien estaba pensando de forma diferente la noche anterior pero solo porque no quería que entráramos en pánico.

Nos separamos afuera del departamento con una palmada e la espalda, yo me encaminé al centro comercial donde trabajaba Bella, aún tenía dos horas de ventaja antes de que cerraran y durante el largo camino, me dejé caer en el asiento del tren subterráneo y me concentré en ella, en su cabello, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, sus labios… la forma en la que me sonríen, la forma en la que me besan, en todo. Me concentré en toda ella pero nada, ni siquiera un poco de oscuridad que buscara alejarme, solo veía blanco, como si no hubiera nada para mi ahí.

¿Y si era yo el que estaba mal?

Quizás era yo y mi desesperación por encontrarla lo que me estaban tirando hacia atrás, así que para descartar esa opción me concentré buscando algún Lounder, porque ni siquiera había sentido a algún maldito hoy y eso era algo extraño.

El metro estaba bastante lleno y aunque podía que no estuviera el mayor pervertido abordo, si estaba seguro que por lo menos algún malnacido con malas intenciones estaba a un par de metros a la redonda.

Rebusqué entre los rostros de la gente, uno por uno hasta que di con lo que buscaba.

"Se ve tan linda… esa falda le queda tan…"

Busqué la mirada del asqueroso animal, aún no explotaba toda su perversión así que él tampoco sabía quién era yo, pero me intuía, por lo mismo le sostuve la mirada hasta que la desvió y buscó bajarse.

Estas de suerte animal. También es mi bajada.

Me apresuré a su lado y puse un brazo sobre sus hombros consiguiendo que se tensara, era joven, debía rondar los treinta años.

- ¿Sabes?, eso que sientes puede llevarte a la muerte… tu sabes que está mal pero si no haces algo al respecto, me obligarás a hacerme cargo.

- Yo…

- Solo, no me hagas volver por ti – lo miré a los ojos y esperé porque viera que no mentía.

Le di una palmadita en la espalda y continué con mi camino. Lamentablemente no podíamos hacernos cargo de los Lounder cuando aún no lo eran por lo completo, no podíamos hacernos cargo de alguien que técnicamente no había hecho nada, además, nuestro vínculo con ellos era prácticamente nulo, casi imperceptible, costaba mucho conectarse con ellos.

Pero si lo hice, es porque mi vínculo estaba funcionando mejor que nunca.

¡Mierda, Bella!

¿Dónde jodidos demonios estas?

Prácticamente corriendo llegué al centro comercial, y no tuve necesidad de entrar para darme cuenta de que Bella no estaba adentro, pero aún así lo hice, quizás alguna de sus compañeras sabia de ella.

Una chica rubia se me acercó ni bien entré – Tu eres el novio de Bella ¿no?, lo sé porque ella tiene una foto tuya en su celular.

- Sí – sonreí ante sus palabras.

- ¿Vienes a dejar el certificado médico de Bella?, debe estar muy enferma para no haber venido hoy.

Pestañeé varias veces buscando que no me viera mentir – Sí, ella está agripada, pero yo… - fingí rebuscar en mis bolsillos -, dejé el certificado en casa, solo venia para que supieran que está bien y vendrá en cuanto se recupere.

- Oh, está bien, dile que se mejore, no queremos que ande estornudando sobre nuestras clientas ¿no?

La chica era bastante vigorosa pero yo no tenía tiempo para ella.

- Bueno, yo me voy.

- ¡Dile que Lucy le manda cariño!

Solo asentí aunque ella ya no pudiera verme.

.

.

.

Mis manos sudaban y mi cuello dolía, había oscurecido hace un par de horas y aún no sabía nada de Bella, iba por un callejón oscuro del Bronx solo con la esperanza de encontrármela combatiendo a algún Lounder, pero lo que me encontré no fue a mi novia, y creo que tampoco era un Lounder.

- Edward Cullen.

-¿Quién eres? – escaneé rápidamente el lugar dándome cuenta que el hombre de chaqueta negra frente a mí, no estaba solo.

Lo vi encender un cigarrillo y exhalar el humo – Tu sabes quién soy yo, Edward.

- No, y si no quieres que te…

- ¿Qué me mates?, no puedes matarme Edward, no soy un Lounder, no lo tienes permitido.

Apreté mis manos en puños a mis lados, sí, no podía matarlo, pero aún podía darle una buena paliza que lo dejara sin ganas de seguir molestándome.

- Vamos Edward, dejemos esto de lado, sé que quieres ver a tu novia… Isabella también tiene muchas ganas de verte – su ceja alzada solo consiguió que el fuego en mi pecho creciera mucho más.

- ¿Dónde está? – al tener los dientes apretados, mis palabras salieron como un murmullo.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?, entonces cierra los ojos.

Aunque quisiera derribarlo de un golpe, sabía que él no mentía, tenía a Bella y si quería verla, debía obedecerlo. Así que cerré los ojos y esperé por un golpe que me llevo directamente a la inconciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, por estoy publicando de nuevo y espero hacerlo bien seguido.  
><strong>

**Ahora me voy a ir poniendo al día con mis otras historias :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Me paseé de un lado al otro pero nada, el tiempo pasaba y nadie venia a verme, me estaba comenzando a desesperar y aunque lo negara, realmente tenía hambre. Después de haberme negado tantas veces, me rendí y acerqué a la mesita de comida que habían dispuesto en la habitación.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, en esa fracción de segundo, me imaginé los peores y más sórdidos escenarios, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, me imaginé que me traería a un Pent-house en donde tuviera una maravillosa vista al Central Park.

Comí un poco de la elegante comida pero siempre manteniéndome alerta, no quería volver a ser drogada, aunque creo que eso era algo imposible de saber.

_¡Mierda!, esto estaba bueno._

Gemí al probar esos pequeños dulces agrupados en la bandeja, estaban jodidamente exquisitos.

Por más que traté de controlarme, terminé comiendo más de lo que debía, creo que fue buena idea que me cambiaran la ropa por este hermoso y suave camisón de _¿seda?,_ lo que sea, tenía más espacio. De todas formas, ya después me encargaría de cortarle los dedos y arrancarle los ojos a quien me haya desvestido.

Estaba a la mitad de otro pastel cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, inmediatamente me puse en posición de alerta y me preparé para defenderme, ahora tenía todas mis fuerzas y no los iba a dejar volver a agarrarme sin pelear.

-Veo que estás despierta… y decidiste comer.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

El hombre era alto, de color y se veía evidentemente intimidante, pero al leer su mente, me di cuenta que no era un Lounder. Eso me confundió aún más.

-O me dices quién…

-Creo que mejor pasamos al salón, Edward ya está aquí y se ve algo ansioso.

Sin decir nada pasé por su lado corriendo, llevaba despierta alrededor de dos horas y no había salido del cuarto, pero no me costó mucho encontrar mi camino hacia Edward. En cuanto lo vi corrí a sus brazos los que me recibieron gustosos.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así, te juro que ha sido el peor día de mi vida.

-¿Día? – me alejé un poco de él y lo miré directamente a los ojos -, no seas exagerado, solo fueron un par de horas – miré por la ventana y seguía oscuro así que supongo que no fue mucho tiempo desde que perdí el conocimiento.

-Bella, te fuiste anoche… has estado desaparecida por más de 24 de horas.

-¿Qué? – al hombre de color ahora se le habían sumado otro hombre de igual tamaño pero rubio y una mujer pelirroja, todos igual de intimidantes -, ¿qué mierda me dieron anoche?

-Lo sentimos, tuvimos que usar una dosis más fuerte, tienes una resistencia mucho mayor de la que pensábamos. Sabíamos que no vendrías por ti sola y… tuvimos que improvisar.

-Ustedes…

Me iba a acercar a ellos pero Edward me detuvo tomándome por la cintura – Creo que será mejor que los escuchemos, algo no encaja acá.

Asentí pero me concentré en nuestro vínculo.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-No lo sé, me tomaron en un callejón mientras te buscaba._

_-A mi me tomaron en un bar._

_-¿Qué hacías en un bar?_ – incluso en su cabeza, su pensamiento sonó rudo.

Rodé los ojos pero volví a mirarlo – _Pensaba._

_-Bella, lo que pasó…_

-¡Ey!, ustedes dos, dejen de hablar en sus cabezas y pasen a sentarse, hay mucho para hablar.

Edward me tomó de la mano y nos dirigió hacia el sofá más cercano, ambos miramos a los tres hombres y esperamos porque comenzaran a hablar.

-Bien, ahora que tenemos su atención… podemos comenzar con las presentaciones, mi nombre es Laurent – comenzó a hablar el hombre de color -, ellos son James y Victoria. Todos somos parte del servicio secreto… que supuestamente debería trabajar con ustedes.

-Oh – Edward se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y se cruzo de brazos -, así que ustedes son más de los hijo de puta que se creen con derecho sobre nuestras vidas.

-Bueno, parece ser que eres tal cual lo indica tu perfil… tu también Isabella, digo, Bella.

-¿Qué perfil?, ¿nos están acosando o alguna mierda por el estilo? – mientras Edward se veía tan relajado, yo me comencé a exaltar -, nosotros ya hablamos con ustedes, quedaron en alejarse.

-¿Ustedes de verdad pensaron que los íbamos a dejar solos?, todo este proyecto es algo más grande que ustedes mismos y que nosotros… ellos… Liam y Doug trabajan para el Gobierno, nosotros no.

-¿No?, entonces, ¿Quién diablos son?

-Somos… fuimos, cazadores… justo como ustedes.

Los miré detalladamente y ninguno tenía el cabello rubio ni los ojos verdes, quizás tenían la contextura pero no se parecían en nada a lo que era un cazador. Mierda, si yo misma había cambiado toda mi jodida apariencia luego de ese beso.

-No – hablé con la mayor calma que pude -, nosotros somos cazadores, ¿ven? – tomé un mechón de mi cabello -, mi cabello era café pero ahora lo tengo rubio, además, sabemos que un cazador nace luego de que otro muere, así que sería mejor que comenzaran a decirnos la verdad.

Se miraron entre sí, y luego de un suspiro, James comenzó a hablar – Eso es porque morimos.

-Bien – Edward se puso de pie -, si van a comenzar a contarnos cuentos de hadas y monstruos, creo que necesitaré un trago para seguirles el ritmo.

En un rincón de la habitación había un bar bien surtido en el que Edward sirvió dos tragos, tomé el mío prácticamente de un sorbo.

-Ahora, comiencen con la mentira… digo, historia.

Victoria tomó la palabra esta vez – Hay varios de nosotros que encontramos la forma de salirnos… bueno – rodó los ojos -, de cambiar un poco el curso del destino.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en cazadora?

-Oh – suspiré exageradamente -, era una fría noche en Forks, mi pueblo natal, salí temprano del trabajo y para ahorrar un poco decidí caminar, pero como mi suerte es una perra, me encontré con una linda chica que no halló nada mejor que besarme en los labios y pasarme esta… lo que sea – me miré y luego a ellos -. Luego comencé a escuchar voces, ya saben – me encogí de hombros -, lo típico, decidí seguir esas voces y me llevaron a este sexy chico aquí a mi lado.

-¿La chica murió? – pregunté Laurent.

-Justo en mis brazos.

-¿A dónde quieren llegar con todo esto? – preguntó Edward.

-¿Para ti la historia fue similar? – preguntó James mirando a mi chico.

Él asintió – Sí.

-Bien, como sabrán un cazador debe morir para que nazca uno nuevo. Hace unos… ¿diez años? – James miró al resto antes de continuar -, tuve una pelea horrible con varios Lounders, me dejaron tirado en un callejón, ahí se me acercó un chico. Lo besé porque sabía que se acercaba mi final y lo hizo, mi corazón se detuvo, pero luego… desperté en un hospital tres días después. Mi cabello estaba más oscuro y mis ojos habían vuelto a ser de mi color original… el chico estaba a mi lado.

-¿Entonces, podemos salirnos?, solo necesitamos preparar todo y… - Victoria me interrumpió.

-No es tan fácil, luego de lo de James, él con Riley se dedicaron a buscar más cazadores para ayudarlos, pero eso solo hizo que los Lounders aumentaran ya que ningún cazador duraba mucho, así que no completaba todas sus habilidades.

-Bien, he matado casi un centenar, tengo experiencia… me merezco salir de esto… Bella también.

-Es un poco complicado para ustedes – habló Laurent -, ustedes… son diferentes.

-¡Oh, mierda!, claro, somos así como los elegidos de los elegidos.

-Sí, lo son… desde el momento en que se enamoraron. La conexión entre dos cazadores es lo más importante y la de ustedes supera cualquiera que hayamos visto.

-Entonces, ¿de qué va todo esto?, ¿Por qué el secuestro y esta historia?

-Porque está en ustedes hacer la diferencia… el Gobierno es una mierda que quiere controlarlos, que les dice que hacer y cuando hacerlo… nosotros creemos que las cosas pueden ser diferentes, hemos cazado más Lounders ahora que cuando debíamos, pero nuestros poderes son mucho más limitados como simple humanos… necesitamos a los cazadores de nuestro lado.

El rostro de James era serio y firme, era fácil adivinar que esto era realmente importante para él, que incluso había preparado el discurso y todo.

-Yo… no puedo con esto – me puse de pie -, es simplemente mucho, ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes y no en el Gobierno?

-Porque nosotros no les hicimos esto… nosotros no desarrollamos el gen.

Por las siguientes dos horas, Laurent, James y Victorias nos contaron casi todo, como se juntaron, como ayudaban a las personas, como se deshacían de los Lounders y por sobre todo, como estaban en contra del Gobierno.

Con Edward nos mantuvimos al margen y procuramos hacer preguntas solo cada tanto, esta era mucha información para procesar en tan poco tiempo, por suerte, ellos tres se veían mucho más compresivos que nuestros dos amigos, Liam y Doug y entendieron que aún no estábamos listos para aceptar sus palabras así como si nada.

-Bien, los vamos a dejar por esta noche, sabemos que tienen mucho que procesar.

-Sí – Edward se puso de pie y tomó mi mano –, yo también creo que es lo mejor. ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto.

Cuando yo me puse de pie, Laurent alzó sus manos – No queremos obligarlos ni nada, pero este departamento lo compramos para ustedes, no es soborno ni nada, solo queremos que estén cómodos.

-Aún no hemos decido nada, ni siquiera hemos pensado en ello – habló Edward.

-Lo sabemos – interrumpió James -, pero ya es tarde para volver y sé que ambos están cansados, quédense acá y mañana veremos qué pasa.

Por suerte, nuestro vínculo sirvió a la perfección en esta ocasión.

_-¿Te quieres quedar?_

_-Tiene una vista hermosa_ – hablé con mi mente.

_-Bien._

Victoria me dio una tímida sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, la diferencia con ellos es que no sentía la misma aprensión que sentí con Liam y Doug y aunque no sé si eso basta para confiar, por lo menos debía admitir que hacia una gran diferencia.

Cuando por fin quedamos solos, nadie dijo nada, pero sabía que era yo quien debía comenzar.

-Lo siento, no debí irme así anoche, es solo que… estaba tan molesta. No lo pensé.

-Está bien, lo que único que me importa es saber que estas bien, estuvimos realmente preocupados.

-Oh, Emmett, no le hemos avisado…

-Le dejé un mensaje así que está enterado.

Volvimos a nuestro silencio, esta vez fue él quien lo rompió - ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

-Que es extraño, pero una vez más… esto es extraño desde el principio, no hay una explicación lógica para todo lo que pasa y ya decidimos dejarlo ir.

-No tenemos que aceptar nada, lo sabes, podemos seguir siendo solo nosotros – Edward tomó mis manos y besó mis nudillos.

Agradecí su gesto – No Edward, no sé si podemos ser solo nosotros… no tenemos idea de lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Nada – negué con la cabeza -, por ahora… esta noche solo quiero disfrutar de mi novio, tenemos una enorme cama y una hermosa vistas, sería un pecado desaprovecharlas.

-Mmm, pareciera que me estás haciendo alguna clase de proposición – sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y me acercaron a él.

-Eso depende…

-¿Y de que depende?

Fingí pensar por un segundo mientras mis brazos subían hacia su cuello para rodearlo – De si aceptas o no.

-Intenta que alguna vez te diga que no… eso es imposible.

Sin decir más, sus labios tomaron los míos en un fiero beso. Sé que no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, pero se sentía como semanas.

Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y lo apreté lo más que pude hacia mí, necesitaba sentirlo lo más cerca posible, y al parecer él tenía la misma necesidad porque tomó una de mis piernas y la enrolló en su cintura, cuando lo hizo, pude sentir a la perfección lo mucho que me deseaba.

De esta forma lo podía sentir muy bien, pero necesitaba algo más, así que tratando de no dejar sus labios, lo guié hacia la habitación, esa cama se sentía muy solitaria, necesitaba algo de acción.

-Cama – murmuré cuando él comenzó a mirar por alrededor.

Por un momento, dejó mis labios, pero a cambio tomó mi rostro y me acercó a él - ¿Piensas abusar de mi?

-Oh, no tienes idea… esto es sexo post reconciliación… vamos a follar duro, nene.

-¿Nene? – su frente se frunció y me miró de cualquier forma menos excitado.

-Sí, no te gusta que te diga así… nene… es sexy.

Y para romper un poco el ambiente, soltó una profunda carcajada – No, amor… si me dices nene… o peor aun… _Baby_… - se estremeció al decirlo -, es como si me pegaras una patada en la verga, y creo que no es lo que buscas.

-No – me reí y lo tomé por el cuello para volver a acercarlo -, lo que quiero ahora… es chuparte la verga.

-Bueno, si lo dices así…

No lo dejé continuar, tan rápido como pude, me puse de rodillas delante de él y trabajé en liberar su polla, cuando lo hice, tuve que relamerme los labios… se veía tan brillante… sabrosa. Sin esperar más, lo llevé directamente a mi boca y lo succioné tanto como mi garganta me lo permitió, disfruté de sus gemidos y de las maldiciones que salían de su boca, pero quería un poco más, así que llevé mis manos hacia sus testículos, les di un sueva masaje el que luego acompañé por una pequeña caricia en la entrada de su ano.

-¡JODIDA MIERDA!, vas a dejarme seco Bella… vamos nena, sigue chupando así… succióname entero.

Me separé a regañadientes de él - ¿Nena?

-Sí, yo si puedo… ahora, por favor… vuelve a chuparme la polla, por favor…

Se veía tan rendido y completamente dispuesto a lo que yo pudiera darle que lo hice, lo llevé nuevamente a mi boca y no lo dejé hasta que no se corrió.

-Ahora… necesito follar… duro.

Me tiró al centro de la cama y se subió encima de mí, hábilmente nos quitamos toda la molesta ropa y cuando por fin estuvimos desnudos, nos rendimos al placer de nuestros cuerpos.

-Necesito que lleves tus rodillas a tu pecho, afírmalas entrelazando tus manos.

Lo hice tal cual me lo pidió - ¿Así? – el asintió.

-No te puedes mover, quiero tenerte así… dispuesta y apretada para mí.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward tomó su polla y la llevó directamente a mi coño, por suerte estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para que entrara sin ningún problema. Aunque si debo añadir que la posición hacia que todo fuera mucho más placentero.

-¿Me sientes?, ¿sientes lo mucho que me estas succionando?

-¡Sí!... Edward, se siente tan bien… dame más, por favor.

Él lo hizo, me penetró duro y salvaje, tanto que noté como las venas de su cuello se marcaban. Disfruté del movimiento de sus caderas hasta que mi orgasmo me golpeó duro y sin previo aviso.

Me deshice en la cama pero no cambié mi posición, la mantuve hasta que Edward alcanzó su propia liberación.

-Eso fue una jodida aventura – murmuró él mientras se acomodaba a mi lado -. Gracias.

Suspiré cuando Edward me besó en la frente – Gracias a ti, por estar para mí, siempre.

-Siempre, Bella, siempre.

Nos abrazamos y esperamos porque el sueño nos llevara, teníamos mucho que hablar pero ya tendríamos tiempo para ello después.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Creo que esta es la historia que tenía más abandonada, por eso quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Caroline Smit que no dejó de preguntarme por cuando volvería a actualizar, así que gracias :D**

**Gracias también a todos los que no me odian mucho y me siguen leyendo :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
